New Home, New Adventure
by Tiger DeRanged
Summary: Harry and Remus are sent by Fate to Middle Earth after the Final Battle, Remus cured of his lycanthropy and Harry finally gaining the family he dreamed of, join them on their adventure to help the Fellowship save their new home.
1. Disclaimer

This is not a chapter!

**Author's Note:** I wrote this to tell you that this is my first time using and actually posting stories! Not that I don't want you to be truthful, if my story is horrible tell me and I'll stop and try again! Also, I want to thank you for taking the time to read it!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings, though I wish I had thought of it first! *pouts* well, no use crying over pointless things *sighs* Well enjoy the story!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A New Pack**

Fire ate at everything it could get to. Bodies litter the ruins of what once had been a great castle and school known as Hogwarts. Mangled and bleeding, young and old, lay dead on what had once been school grounds. All dead, but one still drew breath. A boy sat hunched over a dead body, his shoulders shaking in his suppressed sobs as he caressed the face of a bushy haired girl her eyes open and glassy filled with love and determination. The boy's messy black hair fluttered in the small wind and his emerald green eyes were filled with tears. His clothes were torn and crusted with dried blood, some of it his and some not. This mysterious boy was none other than Harry Potter the famous Boy-Who-Lived.

Slowly tears stopped and life leaked from the eyes until all that was left behind was a dull, lifeless green. He brushed his hand over the girl's face and shut her eyes whispering a soft, "Have fun up there with the others 'Mione". He stood and searched over the battle ground, for indeed it was a battle ground, for any who might still live. What had once been jeans were torn in every place imaginable and were near falling off; he wore no shirt for it had been torn to shreds in the battle. Scars, old and new, littered his chest, arms, and back, his feet lay bare and bleeding. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw movement from one of the bodies not far off.

He shot off quickly jumping over the dead bodies that lay in his way, not even daring to glance down to see the dead faces of his loved ones. When he reached the body he saw it to be on its chest, its face buried in the dirt, but what he could see was sandy brown hair with streaks of grey. He quickly turned over the body to see the only family he had left, Remus Lupin who had a deep slash across his stomach. His eyes fluttered open to show a weary gold that lit up at the sight of Harry's face.

"You're alive!" he said his voice filled with love and happiness, "Does that mean…?" he stopped not daring to hope.

"He's gone Remy, we're finally free, but at a great cost," Harry whispered brokenly looking around the battle field.

Remus also glanced around as best he could from his position and his eyes filled with tears that slowly overflowed and fell down his cheeks. Harry lifted him softly and embraced him warmly; he would not let the only person he had left suffer! Remus gasped as warmth spread through his stomach where it was once filled with pain. When he looked down he was healed; he quickly wrapped he arms around Harry and comforted him as much as Harry was comforting him.

When they drew back they both inspected each other to see if they were okay. Remus's khaki pants were torn and now stopped above his knees, and his shirt was torn beyond recognition, he had lost his robes somewhere in the battle. Both stood looking for something to cover themselves with. They quickly found robes that were intact that would actually fit them, they quickly apologized to the dead bodies wearing it before donning it and meeting back with each other.

Suddenly there was a bright light that nearly blinded them, when it disappeared and they could see again an unearthly woman stood before them. Her silver hair fell down to the ground in lush waves, filled with braids and flowers, her ears pointed like that of an Elf's. Her eyes did not seem to wish to settle on a color and were ever changing her face was unblemished and pale and seemed to glow like the moon. A Greek toga was wrapped around her body and flowed like a gurgling creek over rocks; her bare feet peeked from beneath. They bowed feeling it was the right thing to do.

This action was met with a laugh like the sound of tinkling bells, "You have no need to bow to me my little warriors, you have suffered much. It is I who should be bowing to you," she said her voice like a clear song.

Their faces showed their surprise and questions, "I see you have much to ask, why don't we sit," the being offered kindly gesturing toward the chunks of rubble that jutted out of the ground that had once made up Hogwarts.

They sat and merely stared at her waiting, she sighed and sat as well and began to explain, "I am Fate, not to be confused with my sister Destiny," she added quickly before continuing, "Both of you have faced many obstacles and many deaths so I took it upon myself to give you a second chance in another life," she said with a smile.

"Wait, so we would leave here and just basically be reborn?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Basically, yes. Oh, and I'll be curing Mr. Lupin here of his lycanthropy, he will now be a wolf animagus!" she said happily, her voice speaking of giddiness.

The two turned and stared at each other in amazement, they couldn't believe this! They must be dreaming!

"Why do mortals always think this is a dream?" Fate whined exasperatedly.

"Well, begging your pardon ma'am, but you gotta admit it's kinda…well to be blunt unbelievable," Remus told her.

"Hmm, perhaps you're right…well anyway back to the present!" she said before clapping her hands together twice.

Both men gave her a look as if she were crazy but then felt themselves being lifted off the ground and floating into the air. They grabbed each other's arms as they began to drift apart, and pulled each other into a hug. Then they felt as if they were being put beneath the Cruciatus Curse and began to convulse regularly, still in each other's arms. Then there was a flash of red and they felt as if they were side Apparating.

Both woke with pounding headaches in the middle of a lush, green clearing. When they looked toward each other each gave a yelp in surprise and jump backwards. Both were unrecognizable. Remus's once grey flecked sandy brown hair was now a deep honey that shined in the sunlight. His pupils were ringed in silver, though his eyes stayed golden. His once worn and lined skin was now a smooth, flawless bronze color and his muscles had become lean. Harry himself had changed; his once messy black hair now fell to his chin in smooth waves of ebony. His pupil was also encircled with silver, though his eyes were the same deep emerald green, and without his glasses they shone clearer than ever before. His malnourished body had grown to be lean and muscled and his skin was now glowed in an olive tone and he now stood at the height of 6'.

They slowly calmed down enough to start a camp, for they really didn't feel like wandering the forest they were in aimlessly. They found they knew exactly where they were, just outside the Shire, they also knew they were now in Middle Earth and there was magic they could not even have imagined in their world! As they stood to gather supplies for their camp, they found two piles of folded clothes, Gryffindor's sword and three that looked almost exactly like it but the jewels were sapphires, canary diamonds, and emeralds, and a set of four daggers with four wolves wrapped around their hilts. The first was made of ebony, its eyes made from two emeralds, the second made of silver had two rubies for its eyes, the third was onyx with eyes made from sapphires, and the fourth and final blade was made from gold had two canary yellow diamonds for its eyes. They also found to sets of bows and quivers full of arrows.

Both went to change, Harry came back first carrying kindling and wood for the fire. He wore black lace up leather pants, a dark, forest green tunic, and dragon hide boots. He dropped the wood toward the middle of the clearing they were going to stay the night in and set about starting the fire. Remus soon came back holding two dead rabbits by the ears and sat across from Harry and began to skin them with one of the hunting knives he kept in his pocket. He was wearing leather pants much like Harry's, a grey tunic, and dragon hide boots. Neither spoke as they set about their duty, they had grown used to the silences; they weren't awkward but very comfortable and explained more than their words ever could.

Finally they sat side by side as they roasted strips of rabbit meat over the fire. Then Remus spoke, "So, what are we gonna do? We can't just live our lives in the forest forever."

"Sure we could, we could become hermits!" came Harry's cheeky reply, and at Remus's glare he held up two hands as a sign of peace, "Alright, alright! Just a joke calm down Moony sheesh! We could pose as wolves…" but what Harry was about to suggest was cut off by the sound of something or someone crashing through the forest.

Harry quickly put out the fire and covered any signs of one being made, grabbed his bottomless pack and transformed into his tall, black wolf animagus form. Remus soon followed after grabbing his pack and stuffing the rest of his rabbit into his mouth before transforming into a tall sandy brown wolf. Four hobbits came to land in a heap in front of them, groaning. One finally got up and froze when he saw the two wolves. Harry walked up to the little one and started sniffing him curiously before rubbing into his hand asking to be pet.

_'We can trust him Moony, he reminds me of me back before and during the war, he carries a heavy burden and I'm going to help him carry it. He will not have the weight of the world resting on his shoulders alone!' _Harry told Remus determinedly.

_'Aye cub, I will protect him as one of my own,'_ Remus said coming up to the little one and placing his front paws on the boys shoulders and then licking his face affectionately.

The boy looked on them in surprise before whispering, "Did you just talk?"

_'You can understand us brother?'_ Harry asked equally surprised.

"Why wouldn't I?" the boy asked tilting his head to the side cutely.

_'We are speaking with our minds cub, that's why. Now, why are you and your friends so far from home?' _Remus asked looking up to the boy kindly.

"We were running from Farmer Maggot, Merry and Pippin stole from his crops again. Why do you refer to me so familiarly?" Frodo asked.

_'We adopt you as you are a kindred spirit to us, and little brother start speaking with your mind, mushrooms won't distract your friends much longer from the fact you're talking to wolves as if you understand them,' _Harry said giving a wolfish grin.

The boy blushed and nodded, _'What are your names?'_ he asked curiously.

_'I am Harry James Potter-Black-Lupin, but my Marauder name is Sketch. Beside me is my Papa, Remus John Lupin Marauder name Moony,'_ Harry told him, _'and yours?'_ he asked tilting his head to the side.

_'Frodo Baggins, what are Marauders?' _he asked.

_'We'll let you access our memories and then you can share your own. How does that sound?' _Remus asked.

Frodo nodded and then was bombarded with memories, he felt as if years had passed when in fact not even a second had. He soon let them access his memories and they soon went through the same process. As they were about to speak the heard thundering hooves and felt the hairs on their necks stand on end, they needed to get off the road! They told Frodo and then ran to his friends and dragged them to the edge of the path, they all hid underneath a root of a large oak tree. Remus and Harry stood above it guarding it but looking as if they were searching for food.

And then the rider came. When they saw it they quickly shot off into the forest as if spooked but circled around to go back to the Hobbits beneath the root. They came just in time to see the rider leaning over the root the Hobbits hid under and Harry levitated a rock and flung it off to his right distracting the rider. He quickly jumped onto his black stallion and rode off in the direction of the noise. The two wolves quickly urged the Hobbits to start running after them. They stopped to rest, by then the sun had sunk beneath the horizon.

Pippin asked, "What is going on?" he turned to Frodo his voice questioning.

"That black rider was looking for something, or someone. Frodo?" Merry looked to his cousin.

"Get down!" Pippin exclaimed and they all dived for the forest floor

"I have to leave the Shire. Sam and I must get to Bree," was Frodo's only reply as he turned to Merry his face serious.

Merry gave a nod, "Right. Bucklebury Ferry," he said before leading the way.

That's when the rider came back, the Hobbits set off running once more the wolves close behind them. Pippin shouted for Sam to get the rope as he and Merry tried to push the ferry off of the dock, Frodo had fallen behind. Remus jumped onto the ferry and turned quickly waiting for Harry, but Harry had noticed that Frodo had fallen behind and quickly turned and ran toward him. The rider was close behind Frodo; Harry ran around to stand behind Frodo and flipped him onto his back before running as fast as his legs could carry both him and his passenger, which was pretty fast. He leapt across the few feet left between him and the safety of the ferry and landed safely panting slightly. They turned to see the rider stop and then he let out a blood chilling shriek before turning and riding off, other riders much like him joining.

Frodo climbed off of his back only to hug him tightly around the neck and bury his face into Harry's black neck fur. Harry felt Frodo's relief and fear as he cried; Remus came up and began licking Frodo's ears and cheeks growling soothingly, "How far until the nearest crossing?" he whispered through his tears.

"The Brandywine Bridge. 20 miles," Merry replied pushing the ferry farther from the dock.

The other three Hobbits soon joined this huddle so thankful to the wolf for saving Frodo's life. Pippin and Merry attached to Remus and buried their faces into his fur and began to shake with relief, Sam sat on the other side of Harry and gripped to him as if he were his last life line. Soon the Hobbits fell into an exhausted sleep while the two wolves stood watch over their pack. The three hobbits who hadn't met the wolves before had dreams of their past life and the wolves gained their memories as well. Soon they truly were a pack in every sense of the word.

After a few hours they reached their destination and made their way quickly to Bree, hoping to have out run the rider. Remus and Harry stayed close to the hobbits their senses on overdrive, their pack would not be murdered again! They soon reached the closed gates of Bree and Frodo stepped forward and knocked lightly on it. A small secret door opened and a man looked out searching through the rain, when he saw nothing this door closed and another small door closer to the ground opened they saw the face of a weathered old man holding a lantern and wearing a hood.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A New Friend and Adventure**

"What do you want?" he asked his voice old, and high pitched.

"We're heading for the Prancing Pony," Frodo answered, his voice only shaking slightly.

The man opened the gate and stepped into the "doorway" "Hobbits. Four Hobbits!" he exclaimed, "What business brings you to Bree?" he asked looking at Frodo in the eye.

"We wish to stay at the inn. Our business is our own," was Frodo's reply and the two wolves felt a swell of pride as his confidence.

"All right, young sir. I meant no offense. It's my job to ask questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful," the man said lowering the lantern and letting them pass not noticing the two wolves that followed in their shadows.

They made their way slowly down the streets avoiding running into any of the larger Men. That's when they spotted the creaking sign swinging in the slight wind that read "The Prancing Pony" and they quickly ran in to get out of the rain. They smiled as they got in glad to finally be at their destination and then they glanced around the room curiously listening to the drunken chatter and laughter before they noticed what they assumed to be the front desk. They threw off their hoods and Frodo deeming himself to continue being the spokes person stepped forward.

"Excuse me," he said his voice slightly hesitant.

A face appeared over the counter top and hands that were cleaning a tankard with a dirty rag, "Good evening, little masters. If you're seeking accommodation, we got some cozy Hobbit-sized rooms available. Mister….?" the man prompted waiting for his name, his eyes twinkling.

Frodo seemed to hesitate for a second before responding, "Underhill. My name's Underhill."

The inn keeper nodded as he spoke, "Underhill, yes,"

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey," Frodo told him, "can you tell him we've arrived?" Frodo asked.

"Gandalf? Gandalf," the man repeated a few time as if trying to remember, "Oh, yes….," he said remembering, "I remember, elderly chap. Big grey beard, pointy hat," he said nodding with a grin.

Frodo grew hopeful and nodded along only to be disappointed when the inn keeper said, "Not seen him for six months."

Frodo turned back to his companions and Sam asked, "What do we do now?"

He told them they would rest here until Gandalf came and made sure to get them a room for them all. They would stay as long as they had to until Gandalf came; otherwise they had no idea what to do. They sat down and ordered dinner and a few drinks, and two plates of steak for their wolf friends. Remus lay beside Frodo as Harry sat on his left on the bench, Sam on his right. It was quite laughable to see the wolf eating at the table like a person.

"Sam…he'll be here, he'll come," Frodo assured his friend, who kept glancing at the door every minute that passed.

That's when Merry appeared with a large tankard, "What's that?" Pippin asked taking a double take at the tankard.

"This, my friend, is a pint," Merry explained taking a sip not even daring to lift the tankard.

"It comes in pints?" he asked his voice amazed as he stared at it. Merry only gave a grunt as he was too busy drinking, "I'm getting one!" Pippin declared determinedly jumping up off the bench and walking toward the bar.

"You've got a whole half already!" Sam cried out after him in exasperation.

He turned back to his bread giving a sigh before he glanced into the corner and then turned to Frodo, "That fellow's done nothing but stare at you since we arrived," he muttered angrily.

Frodo froze and glanced in the corner, as did Harry to make sure the "fellow" wasn't a threat. The man had a tall tankard in front of him, and was smoking a long-stemmed pipe curiously carved. His legs were stretched out before him, showing high boots of supple leather that fit him well, but had seen much wear and were caked with mud. A travel-stained cloak of heavy dark-green cloth was drawn close about him, and in spite of the heat in the room he wore a hood that overshadowed his face; but the gleam of his eyes could be seen as he watched the Hobbits.

Frodo quickly stopped the inn keeper, Mr. Butterbur, "Excuse me," Butterbur stopped and leaned down to hear the young Hobbit being careful not to knock Harry off of his perch on the bench, "That Man in the corner. Who is he?" Frodo asked.

Butterbur turned to glance at the Man the Hobbit was talking back only to turn back and explain, "He's one of them Rangers. They're dangerous folk, wandering the Wilds. What his right name is, I've never heard, but around here he's known as Strider," he whispered his voice laced with fear.

Harry had to fight off giving a snort; Rangers were like Aurors from his and Remus's world and while dangerous to the enemy they were quite kind, as well as healers! He jumped from the bench set on going up to the man these people called Strider.

_'And where do you think you're going Harry James Potter?'_ Remus asked in a warning voice.

Harry's ears fell flat on his head in embarrassment, _'Um, to go check out that Ranger?'_ he said.

Remus only sighed, _'Fine, it's not as if I can stop you. I'll keep an eye on Frodo to make sure he doesn't put on the Ring that thing gives me chills,'_ he replied giving his body a shake before taking Harry's previous spot.

Harry gave a sigh of relief before walking over to the stranger slowly and cautiously reading him quietly. The man seemed to notice him because he set down his pipe and leaned forward in his seat and offered his hand.

_'I'm not going to sniff it if that's what you're thinking,'_ Harry told him looking at him as if he were crazy.

The man jolted in surprise before redrawing his hand and chuckling softly, Harry felt a shiver at the sound of his smooth baritone voice. He knew this man was trustworthy so he stepped in further up to him and jumped into his lap successfully. From what Harry could see of his face he could see the surprise written there.

_'You know you shouldn't smoke that thing,'_ Harry started pointing his nose at Strider's pipe, _'you'll end up very sick and die of what my people know as cancer.'_

The man looked at him questioningly but put away his pipe none the less. That's when Harry heard Pippen say to a group of men, "Baggins? Sure, I know a Baggins. He's over there," he said turning and waving vaguely with his tankard toward Sam, Frodo, and Remus, "Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin, once removed on his mother's side…and my third cousin, twice removed…."

That's all he heard before he leapt down from Strider's lap and ran swiftly to Pippin dodging the Men that got in his way, trying to get to Pippin quickly to shut him up. None of these Men could be trusted! Frodo got to him first and grabbed his arm shouting, "Pippin!"

He had pulled on Pippin's arm so hard he had made the Hobbit spill some of his drink on himself. Pippin then pushed him away with a small shove saying, "Steady on, Frodo," only to have Frodo trip over one of the Men's outstretched legs. He fell backwards and Harry and Remus saw something golden glint in the fire light and caught the outline of the One Ring before it fell onto Frodo's outstretched index finger. Then Frodo disappeared from everyone's sight, the Men that were surrounding him gave yells of obvious surprise. Both wolves knew exactly where he was and came to his side instantly.

_'Take it off brother! Now, he has already seen you!' _Harry urged trying to force Frodo to remove it quickly.

Soon Frodo reappeared and both he and Remus heaved a sigh of relief at the sight of their young pack member. Frodo also heaved a sigh of relief and closed his eyes before he was grabbed by the scruff of the neck by the Ranger from before.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself, "Mr. Underhill"," the Ranger whispered angrily before dragging him toward the stairs that led up to the rooms and pushing him forward. Harry and Remus followed closely after not about to leave Frodo alone with this stranger, Harry wasn't ready to trust him with Frodo's life just yet!

The Ranger opened the door to a room which Harry assumed was his own and threw Frodo in quickly only to have him fall next to the roaring fire. Frodo quickly stood and Harry and Remus raced to his side. Remus crouched down his snout scrunched to show his pointed teeth but he did not growl, Harry merely sat beside Frodo offering comfort and support while staring unnervingly at Strider.

Frodo's hand snuck down into Harry's fur and gripped there drawing from his strength, "What do you want?" he asked not able to hide the fear in his voice.

"A little more caution from you. That is no trinket you carry," Strider said, and all three caught a glimpse of his hard grey eyes before he turned away and began putting out the candles beside the window.

"I carry nothing," Frodo said, trying his best to hide what he carried he knew not if he could trust this man.

"Indeed," Strider's voice was heavily laced with sarcasm, "I can avoid being seen if I wish…but to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift," he finished throwing back his hood. His face was covered in a slight beard and his face was covered in slight lines, both stress and laugh. His hair came down to his chin in a tangled mess of black and they now saw that his grey eyes held a hint of blue. His skin was bronzed from obvious time in the sun.

_'Hush now brother, I sense this man can be trusted,'_ Harry told him licking his wrist soothingly.

Remus, hearing this, instantly sprang from his crouch and went to lay by the fire comfortably.

"Who are you?" Frodo's voice held his curiosity and a slight bit of fear from a few minutes before that had yet to fade.

"Are you frightened?" Strider asked accusingly.

"Yes," was Frodo's only reply.

"Not nearly frightened enough, I know what hunts you," Strider said seriously.

At this Harry tugged at his sleeve and forced him over to Remus. He then promptly pushed Frodo onto the older wolf. Remus gave a surprised yelp before glaring at Harry, who only gave him a cheeky grin. That's when Frodo began to laugh hysterically at the curses he was hearing muttered between the two. Strider gave him a questioning look and he only pointed to the two wolves that's when Strider heard their conversation.

'_You're just angry because you're getting old!' _ Harry said teasingly.

'_I'm getting old am I? Who was the one who couldn't get up yesterday morning because of his back?' _Remus said glaring at the young wolf.

'_That was a joke!'_ Harry said indignantly.

'_Sure it was cub, sure,'_ Remus told him in a disbelieving tone.

'_You know what Moony, you can kiss my-,'_ but Harry's retort was cut off when Merry, Pippin, and Sam barged in carrying multiple useless "weapons" screaming, "Let him go! Or I'll have you, Longshanks!"

All the Hobbits heard Harry go, _'Longshanks? Never thought of that one! Thanks Sam!'_

Frodo and Remus laughed hard at that, Strider decided to reply to Sam while re-sheathing the sword he had drawn when the three Hobbits burst in, "You have a stout heart, little Hobbit. But that will not save you," he turned to Frodo, "You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo. They are coming."

The riders plowed through Bree and seemed to float into the Prancing Pony. They came quietly into the four Hobbits room, their swords drawn; each went to a bed and posed their swords ready to stab them in their sleep. As if given a signal all began stabbing at once, doing so multiple times before finally stopping assuming all were dead. They each pulled back the blankets only to give off a chilling shriek at the sight of the torn pillows. Across the street Merry, Pippin, and Sam woke in fright form the sound in Strider's inn bed. Frodo, Harry, and Remus had never gone to sleep to worried and ready to run.

"What are they?" Frodo asked turning to Strider who sat beside the window his sword resting in his lap.

"They were once Men, great kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question, one by one, falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you," he told them watching as the four wraiths rode away.

Not long after as the dawn was upon them Strider began to lead them into the forest not far off the borders of Bree, as they got deeper and deeper into the forest Frodo's face became lighter and he asked, "Where are you taking us?" he asked his voice curious.

"Into the Wild," was Strider's reply.

Harry heard Merry ask, "How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?"

Frodo's reply was, "I trust my gut, but most of all I trust Harry's judgment. As should you Merry he's never wrong."

Harry could feel himself blush and was glad he was a wolf at the moment, but from Remus's chuckle he knew of Harry's embarrassment. He turned and blew a raspberry at him before running forward as Remus lunged at him. He gave a carefree laugh that came out as barking as Remus began to chase him around in circles surrounding the group.

"But where is he leading us?" Sam asked as he led his pony down the rugged path that was barely there.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee, to the House of Elrond," Strider replied as he kept walking, chuckling quietly at the two wolves antics.

"Did you hear that? Rivendell! We're going to see the Elves!" Harry could hear the excitement in the Hobbits voice and chuckled only to be tackled by Remus.

_'You should know to keep your guard up Sketch, especially after what we've been through,'_ Remus said holding Harry down.

_'Ah, but if I did keep my guard up my dear Marauder brother, then you would be dead,'_ Harry told him before kicking his hind legs up into Remus's stomach.

Remus gave an "oomph" and fell to the side, Harry was up instantly and ran to Strider's side and began to prance beside him much like a happy dog. Remus came huffing up beside him and nudged him with his shoulder and a muttering of, _'Annoying brat,'_ in a loving tone. Harry's only reply was, _'Yes, but I'm your annoying brat Papa,'_ in a sickly sweet, fake innocent tone.

The group was making its way over a mountain pass when Strider looked back to see the Hobbits about to set another camp, "Gentlemen, we do not stop till nightfall," he told them.

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked, Harry and Remus heaved sighs already knowing from the Hobbits memories about their multiple meal times.

"You've already had it," Strider said in a slight annoyed tone.

"We've had one, yes. What about second breakfast?" Pippin asked as if speaking to a child.

During this conversation Harry gave Remus a nod and they went off and looked around before transforming back. They saw apple trees and quickly picked a few for their young Hobbit brothers and placed them in a cloth Remus pulled from his pack. They filled the cloth with apples before transforming into their wolf forms and carrying the cloth between them being careful not to spill the contents onto the forest floor.

They came just in time to see Strider turn as if to walk on when he, Sam, and Frodo saw them, Merry and Pippin however were in the middle of a conversation, "Don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip," Merry said swinging his pack back onto his shoulder and beginning to walk.

"What about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper?" Pippin began asking getting desperate for each meal time he mentioned, "He knows about them, doesn't he?" Pippin asked getting hopeful.

"Wouldn't count on it," Merry said before patting him on the shoulder.

That's when both noticed the wolves and their burden. Pippin gave a happy shout and threw himself and the wolves hugging them around the neck, "I knew you two wouldn't let us starve!" he exclaimed happily before taking an apple for himself.

Harry and Remus rolled their eyes while laughing at their youngest pack members antics before taking the cloth over to Sam who carried most of the food. As soon as their burden was removed they walked over to Frodo and stayed there the rest of the walk.

"You two haven't eaten since that night at the Prancing Pony, aren't you hungry?" he asked them concern written clearly on his face.

Strider seemed interested as well because he slowed his pace slightly and came to walk beside Frodo and his furry companions, it was Remus who answered, _'You already know we do not come from Middle Earth Frodo, and you also know that we _have_ been through war. During that war food was scarce; we barely got one meal a day let alone seven.'_

Frodo and Strider stared at the two in surprise, how a war could get so horrible, "Did you not have allies to supply with the resources you needed?" Strider asked terrified.

_'Of course we had allies, but they weren't about to get into our war lest their own loved ones be murdered,'_ Harry whispered his voice spoke of suffering and was a far cry from his kind and loving voice.

Frodo looked at who he saw as his brother with sympathy shining in his eyes, he leaned down and gave him a hug and kissed him on the muzzle. When he leaned back Harry's eyes were full of tears and love for Frodo, _'Thank you little brother. You are a blessing to me, and very cherished in my heart. Never change who you are my strong little Hobbit brother,' _Harry told him licking him on the forehead which would be considered his way of kissing him.

Frodo blushed deeply and quickly stood and turned his head away, Remus gave a small, loving chuckle, _'He's right my little cub, you truly are a blessing.'_

Frodo blushed even harder and began to walk really fast and avoid eye contact with the two wolves. Both wolves exchanged a look before chuckling fondly and jogging to catch up with their young pack member. Strider stared at their backs as they walked, thinking of how much pain and suffering Harry's tone had held before running to catch up with the young Halfling as well.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Wannabe Dementors and a World Renowned Healer**

They soon reached a high tower that was in slight ruins and Strider strode a bit farther out in front of them. "This was the great watchtower of Amon Sul," his voice held pain as well as respect for the ruins, "We shall rest here tonight," he said turning all trace of suffering covered.

They climbed half way up the tower to a ledge that jutted out a bit, and made camp. Strider looked out across the lands checking for any enemies before turning to the settling hobbits and opening a pack quickly showing short swords that would be far too short for men, but would be fit for a Hobbit.

"These are for you, keep them close," he told them, "I'm going to look around. Stay here," with that said he walked off.

The Hobbits set up and Frodo went to sleep, Remus walking over and laying his front paws on Frodo's stomach, and his head on his paws. His eyes were closed but do not be fool enough to think he is asleep. Harry was watching the other three making sure they did not do something stupid while Strider was gone. He made sure to put out all the fires they tried to create with a whispered 'Aguamente'. Frodo woke with a shiver, something was coming! Remus and Harry had felt it to and began trying to drag the four Hobbits up to the top of the tower.

The Hobbits, knowing to trust the wolves' instincts, followed quickly drawing their swords as they went. As they reached the top, they heard the shrieks of the Nazgul and quickly crouched down to the ground as not to be seen. This wasn't enough as soon the Nazgul were at the top with the six travelers. The four Hobbits jumped up and moved back to back pointing their swords at the approaching figures. Harry and Remus crouched in front of Frodo growling, their muzzles pulling back to show their teeth. This did not stop the Nazgul however and they kept advancing.

Soon Sam, Merry, and Pippin were knocked out and all that was left was Frodo and the two wolves. Harry and Remus exchanged glances before giving imperceptible nods to each other. The Nazgul fell backwards over their feet at a flash of light and in the wolves places were two formidable looking men. Harry drew Gryffindor's sword and flicked his wand out into his hand. He screamed out an, "Expecto Petronum!" and a silvery stag, a Grim like dog, and a shadow phoenix burst from his wand. This seemed to fight off many of the Nazgul only confirming the two wizards' thoughts on them being exactly like Dementors without some of their more "attractive" attributes.

A few were brave enough to fight the patronus and began coming toward Frodo who had fallen backwards in fear, Harry and Remus jumped in swords blazing. The rest of the Nazgul fled, all but one who had a short sword ready to stab Frodo. Before he could stab the helpless Hobbit Strider jumped down a torch blazing in his hands and threw it into the Nazgul's hood setting it on fire. Seeing that the battle was over, Harry and Remus re-sheathed their swords and ran over to check on Frodo.

"Are you alright little brother?" Harry asked checking him over for any wounds only to stare in horror at the sight of the short sword protruding from the little Hobbits chest.

He quickly drew it out and threw it to the side and opened Frodo's shirt to see the wound only to wince at the sight of the cursed wound for indeed it was a cursed blade that stabbed him, "He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade. This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elvish medicine," he heard Strider say behind him.

"We're six days from Rivendell! He'll never make it!" Sam exclaimed his voice panicked.

"Be calm my young cub, Harry is the best healer of our time and home. He will know what to do," he heard Remus whisper soothingly.

"Remus," he said calling his adoptive father over, "I need you to get into my pack and bring out the glass with the liquid that looks much like clotted blood. Be quick Papa, brother has very little time," he said urgently pulling out a dagger and reopening the sealed wound.

When this was finished a grey puss came from the wound and steam rose, he felt Remus beside him and held out a hand. Remus handed him the familiar bottle and Harry quickly pulled out the cork of it with his teeth using his other hand to hold Frodo's wound open so it wouldn't reseal. He then knocked back the potion making sure his it didn't touch his tongue and he didn't swallow it. He then leaned down, put his mouth to Frodo's wound, and slowly pushed the liquid into the stab wound. When he had all of it out he pulled back and spit the rest to the side before letting go of the wound and turning to Remus.

"Get me the bandages and balm that Sev gave us at my birthday," he said all business before turning back to Frodo and drawing his wand.

With a muttered spell the wound began to stitch itself, and clean itself of the puss that surrounded it. Remus by then was holding out the bandages, he grabbed them and indicated for Remus to hold him up. When he had a clear way, he began to wrap the bandages tightly around Frodo's chest. He soon tied it off and then redressed the little Halfling. He drew back and sniffed around making sure there was no sign of death coming from his little brother. He gave a sigh of relief when he smelt only Frodo's natural scent, "He is safe," he whispered his voice filled with relief.

Strider only stared at the two men in surprise and awe, "Who are you?" he asked pointing a sword to Harry's throat.

Remus went to stand and protest but Harry gave a small gesture halting his movement, "It's the two wolves from before Strider, they can transform into animals!" Pippin told him pulling at his arm trying to remove the sword from Harry's throat.

Strider stared in disbelief, but right before his eyes Remus transformed into his sandy brown wolf form. The tip of his tail was white, and his paws as well much like gloves. Strider quickly drew back his blade and sheathed it again apologizing to Harry as he held out a hand to help him up.

"No need to apologize, you are right to be suspicious, but live a little and learn when to trust and when not to," Harry said waving off his apologies before taking the offered hand and pulling himself up into a standing position.

"Thank you big brother!" Sam shouted happily and jumped up into Harry's arms hugging him tightly, Merry and Pippin soon joined and Harry found himself falling backwards.

"Timber!" he heard Remus call and then his deep laughter.

From his position on the ground he met the eyes of the three Hobbits on top of him and they exchanged sly grins. Remus opened his eyes to see four of his cubs coming toward him with scary grins on their faces and a weird glint in their eyes. He backed up slowly waving his hands in front of him slowly repeating, "Don't you dare!" before he was tackled by the four. They fell into a mass of bodies and laughter rang out into the night. Strider smiled at the sight and felt warmth spread into his heart. Soon the laughter died and they untangled themselves quickly still laughing at random times. Harry helped Remus up before hugging him close and burying his head into his chest. Remus held him close and squeezed him tightly before Harry regained his composure and slowly pulled back. Remus kissed his forehead, his cheeks, and then each eyelid lovingly, "You did well my little cub," he whispered.

Harry gave him a weak smile before pulling back fully and turning to the Ranger, "Are we staying here the night or will we move on?" he asked.

"We need to go on, we can't risk staying here while the Nazgul know we are here, besides it is close to dawn," Strider replied before going back to their original camp and packing the bags.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Past Revealed**

He looked up to see Harry with him and helping him pack, "What is your name, I only got to hear your fathers," he asked as he continued to pack.

"I am known as Harrison James Potter-Black-Lupin, but I prefer Harry or Sketch," Harry replied giving him a gentle smile.

"What was Remus talking about when he said your world on the way to the tower?" Strider asked trying to strike a conversation.

"Remus and I did not come from Middle Earth, we came from a totally different dimension where wizards are many and magical creatures are few," Harry told him finishing packing everything.

"What was life like there? Why were you in a war? You would have had to be at least nineteen at the time," Strider said curious.

"Actually the war began long before that, but the final battle occurred then yes. Actually to me, if feels like only a few days since the battle came to an end," Harry told him throwing two of the packs over his shoulder to rest with his own.

"How old were you when the war started, and when did you join?" Strider asked also throwing two of the packs onto his shoulders along with his Ranger pack.

"I was eleven when the war started and eleven when I joined," Harry said as he headed up the stairs.

He soon came back down with only his pack and carrying a sleeping Frodo. Remus was following after holding the hands of Merry and Pippin, Sam brought up the rear. He soon went over and got ready to lead Bill. Harry placed Frodo comfortably onto Bill's back and tied him down tightly so he did not fall off during the journey. The group soon set out quietly, heading straight for Rivendell. Harry joined Strider at the front; Remus was in the back keeping his senses open for any unwanted followers.

"I did not quite understand your answer Harry, what did you mean?" Strider asked as they walked.

"It will take more than questions and answers for me to explain my life, therefore I will tell you my story," Harry said looking straight ahead.

Strider nodded for him to continue, "I will have to explain a bit of history before I begin the actual story Strider so bare with me. In my world there are purebloods, half bloods, and Muggleborns. Purebloods are wizards with only wizards in their ancestry and in saying their blood is "pure", half bloods are born of one wizard parent and one Muggle parent or one wizard parent and one Muggleborn, and Muggleborns are born of two Muggles, or non-magical folk, but have the ability to use magic. A derogative term for a Muggleborn is Mudblood. Any questions?" he stopped pausing to give him a chance to ask any questions he might have.

"No, please continue," Strider said absorbed in the story.

Harry gave a chuckle, but continued none the less, "Now in the beginning of time there were four very powerful wizards the most powerful of their time. They decided to open a school for children to learn how to control their magic and hone it for future use. These four were known as Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin; they built a large castle made entirely of stone and magic. Now the founders began to quarrel over what students they would teach, Gryffindor wished only to teach the brave, Ravenclaw the wise, Hufflepuff the loyal, and Slytherin the cunning but they found a compromise. They took a wizard's hat and charmed it to choose what house the students would be sorted to. Each house was named after each founder and those placed into had what the founders wanted most in their students. But soon the founders began to fight and a rift formed between Slytherin and the other three. You see Salazar wished for only those of pureblood to attend the school and no Muggleborns because he believed them untrustworthy the others disagreed, Gryffindor the loudest of them all. The loudest argument was between Gryffindor and Slytherin and this soon made Slytherin leave, but before he went it was said he built a hidden chamber and hid a mighty beast within. This history soon formed a rift, or feud between the Gryffindor and Slytherin house down through history to my time," Harry stopped to take a swig from his canteen.

"Now there is only one more history lesson we must learn before we get to my story. It is the story of a boy named Tom Marvelo Riddle, an orphan who grew up in an abusive orphanage. He was bullied all through life and then was seen as evil by the other children when he retaliated, and because he could speak to snakes. You see this is a rare gift and only a sign of the person being an heir to Slytherin, or one of his descendants, I myself am the heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin Remus the heir to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Now, one day when young Tom turned eleven an elderly wizard that went by the name of Albus Dumbledore came bearing a letter saying he was to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That day was the best day of young Tom's life; you see he was told he was special for the first time. Now at Hogwarts you attend seven years, in the later years at the school you take tests to determine whether you pass and what job would best suit your abilities. Tom was sorted into Slytherin, as the years passed he became darker and darker in spirit and mind. In his fifth year he discovered his ancestry and also the chamber Slytherin had made, it was named the Chamber of Secrets. Many thought it a myth because it was never found. He set the beast loose and it killed a girl, when Tom learned that the school, his only home and escape from the orphanage, was to be closed if the culprit was not caught. He then blamed it on a half giant named Rubeus Hagrid who had a little too much interest in dangerous creatures. Hagrid was expelled and his wand was shattered, later in the future I learn he hid a piece of his wand in a pink, flowery umbrella, something to keep the rain from falling on you, and could still use a bit of magic. Now, when Tom finally graduated he renamed himself Lord Voldemort and became my world's worst fear, the people didn't even dare to utter his name for fear it would bring his wrath upon them and their families, even when he was gone they still flinched at the name. Instead of speaking it they called him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Harry finished and then took another swig of his canteen to moisten his lips and tongue.

Strider stared at him in amazement, "Wait, you said he fell, how?" he asked.

Harry laughed, "You are getting ahead of yourself Strider I will explain in time. During Voldemort's first rein a prophecy was made by a Seer: _**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not…And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives….The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies. **_ Now Voldemort only heard the beginning of the prophecy, and only two unborn children fit the description of the prophecy, the parents of the unborn children were Alice and Frank Longbottom and Lily and James Potter," Strider stared at him in surprise, "I see you have caught on, yes I was one of those unborn children. My parents went into hiding and went behind the Fidiles Charm; this charm insures that none can find these people or their home without the description of the way given to them by the Secret Keeper. I was born on July 31st and named Harrison James Potter the other child was born on the same date and named Neville Longbottom. When I was one year old, on the 31st of October, my parents were betrayed by their Secret Keeper and best friend and Voldemort came. He killed both my parents, my father trying to give my mother time to escape with me and my mother in front of me trying to protect me. Voldemort then turned his wand on me and cast the killing curse, Avada Kadavra, but something strange happened something Tom did not expect, the spell rebounded and left me with this scar," at this Harry turned and pulled back his bangs to show the lightning bolt scar, "and his body was destroyed. Many thought him long gone, but the rest knew he would return and it was only his body that was destroyed that night. I was found in the rubble of what was my home in that short year by Hagrid, the half giant I spoke of before who had become the game keeper of Hogwarts. He took me to my only living relatives, my Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley my cousin at number 4 Privet Drive," Harry finished.

"How did you survive the curse as a baby and your parents die?" Strider asked his voice curious with no accusing tone.

"Well, the curse was unbeatable and still was even after Voldemort's death. Dumbledore once told me it was my mother's love that saved me, that shielded me from the curse. Her sacrifice is what kept me alive," Harry's voice was bitter as he spoke.

"Why do you speak bitterly of this?" Strider asked taking a glance at their surroundings to look for any enemies.

"On that night I became a hero, became known as the Boy-Who-Lived. I got the credit of my parents, a baby who didn't know shit about anything at the time, it was my parents who were the heroes not me," Harry said.

"Ah," was the only thing Strider said before turning back to look at the road ahead.

"So, I spent my childhood at my Aunt and Uncles unloved and abused. I lived in a cupboard beneath the stairs, was forced into the work of a slave. I had to cook before my head was above the stove top, and when I burned the food I got no food and was thrown into my cupboard after I was beaten. I was blamed for anything that went wrong, or wasn't "normal" and therefore was punished. For many years I believed my name to be freak, that is until I was sent to Muggle school. There I learned my name and my birth date. Then one day, I got a letter. For the first time in my existence I had gotten a letter! But before I could open it my Uncle saw it and ripped it to shreds. As days passed more and more letters were delivered by owls and each time my Uncle disposed of them somehow. Then one day, a Sunday as I recall when the post did not come, their house was flooded with letters the piles went throughout the house and up to your waist. My Uncle then made us move to a place in the middle of the ocean. My Aunt and Uncle slept in the only bed, Dudley got the couch, and I slept on the floor. That night it was my birthday. When my watch showed midnight, I made a wish as I usually did as a tradition. I would stay up and then make a wish. Then the most amazing thing happen, the door to this home was smashed down and Hagrid, in all his height and bulk, stood in the door way with the thunder storm going on behind him. He had come to give me my Hogwarts letter. At the time I had thought my parents had died in a car accident, a carriage that needs no horses, and that my dad was a no good drunk with no job and my mother was a wash out whore. Hagrid set me straight, threatened my family, and the best of all gave my fat cousin a pig's tail!" Harry laughed at the memory.

Strider tried to imagine it all, it was so amazing even after his adventures! Harry seeing his excited look, and noticing all the others listening too, he continued, "Hagrid took me from my relatives and took me to the wizarding market known as Diagon Alley. When we stepped into the pub, the Leaky Cauldron, I was met with stares at my scar full of awe. Every one of them knew my name and I had never met them! They shook my hand as if I was royalty! But the amazing thing was the Alley itself. We went into the back alley of the pub, Hagrid tapped a few bricks and they began to fold in on themselves until they formed a perfect ark, but that is not what your eyes would be drawn to, but the Alley itself. It was full of bright colors and magic was in the air and warmed you as you stepped through the ark and was full with the bustle of wizards and witches shopping for things they were in need of. Now every young wizard needed supplies, such as text books, potion supplies, parchment, quills, robes, and many other things. But most important was a wand. Everyone went to Ollivander's for their wand and he remembered everyone to come and every wand they had. He remembered my parents' wands and them. You see, the wizard/witch does not choose the wand the wand chooses the master. My wand was made of holly with the core of a phoenix feather that only gave two tail feathers. The brother to my core was in Tom's wand the one that gave me my scar, the one that killed my parents. Now as I was doing that Hagrid had gone off and bought me my first friend. My familiar, a snow owl named Hedwig," Harry paused as he choked back tears at the thought of his ever loyal familiar that had stayed with him to the end.

When he was sure he could continue he did, "The next day I loaded all my things into my trunk and then went to find my train, the Hogwarts Express. On that train I met my second friend a boy named Ronald Weasly, he was the youngest brother of five brothers and the older brother to the youngest child Ginny. He came from a poor family but they were wonderful and I thought of them as my own family. Then came the arrival, the first year had to ride on the lake on magical boats, inside the lake was a giant squid that was quite kind, but if you harmed one of the students you would be dead. The sorting came next, I sat and heard the hat whisper that I would do great in Slytherin, I knew that the house was dark and therefore asked the hat not to put me there. It complied and put me in Gryffindor. That year I watched a baby dragon hatch, sneaked him away to Romania to Ron's brother who worked with dragons for a living, saw a dark cloaked figure drink unicorn blood in the Forbidden Forest, nearly got killed by said figure, rode a centaur, saved my third friend, Hermione Granger, from a troll, nearly got my head bitten off by a three headed dog named Fluffy, nearly got strangled by a plant called Devil Snare, faced flying keys that attacked you as you tried to find the right key to the door, faced a game of wizards chess, that is very destructive, as one of the players, had to drink the right potion or I would be killed, and then faced my possessed Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who had Voldemort in the back of his head," Harry summed up.

"Wow," was all Pippin could get out, everyone had their jaws hanging open, even Remus!

Harry laughed, "And that was only the first year at Hogwarts!" he chuckled as their jaws dropped further.

"What happened in your second year?" Strider asked after gaining back his ability to speak.

"Hmm, second year I met a house elf for the first time, his name was Dobby, then I had to ride in a flying car to get to school because the barrier to the boarding area wouldn't let Ron and me through, then Ron broke his wand and we crashed into the enchanted tree called the Whomping Willow and nearly got killed, nearly got expelled, met the weakest wizard I've ever met who isn't a squib, saw my best friend puke slugs, went to a ghost's Deathday party, learned the chamber was open, got hit by a bludger that broke my arm and then said D.A.D.A teacher took out all of my bones so all that was left was my skin, I found out Dobby was the one to keep me from coming to keep me from the train and fixed the bludger to come after me, got into a dueling fight with my arch enemy Draco Malfoy, who by the way was a prat, learned I could speak Parstltongue, talk to snakes, and was blamed to be the one opening the chamber, Muggleborns were being petrified, I took the Polyjuice Potion and went into the Slytherin common room, I learned about Moaning Myrtle, found a diary that wrote back and learned of the Chamber's first opening, talked with a giant ass spider that then sent its young after me and Ron to eat us, had the flying car save us, had a friend get petrified, Hermione was a Muggleborn you see, figured out what the beast was and how it moved about the castle without being seen, found out who the girl was that the monster killed, found the entrance to the Chamber in the girls bathroom, made my D.A.D.A professor erase his memories, faced the younger version of Voldemort, a memory, slayed a Basilisk, killed the memory, nearly died from Basilisk poison, was saved by Headmaster Dumbledore's phoenix Fawkes, saved Ron's younger sister Ginny, and freed Dobby from Draco's father Lucius Malfoy," Harry finished his summary knowing there would be questions.

By this time they were setting up camp and the others were listening as they worked, "What is a house elf?" Strider asked.

Harry gave a sigh, "It will be easier to show you then to describe them," he told him and then called out, "Dobby! Winky! Kreacher!" three cracks came and the three house elves stood in the center of the camp.

"Mr. Harry Potter, sir!" Winky and Dobby yelled excitedly before throwing themselves around Harry's waist, "We had thought Mr. Harry Potter had died sir! Dobby and Winky were very worried!" Winky wailed.

Kreacher stood back with tears in his tennis ball sized eyes, Harry seeing this held open his arms and urged him with his eyes. Kreacher didn't need any more invitation he also threw himself at Harry crying happily.

Strider stared at the things in amazement, one wore a table cloth as a loin cloth, the other two wore mismatched socks and hats that seemed to big, he sent Harry a questioning look.

Harry sighed and then began to explain, "In my world house elves are slaves, forced to serve their master forever unless set free. The only way to free a house elf is for their master to give them a piece of clothing. Many families abuse their house elves however, but the elves know no different, heck when the master does not punish them they punish themselves! Dobby ironed his hands for sending that bludger at me! But you see the elves spent so much time in servitude that they know nothing but cleaning! Some, like Winky, take freedom as a bad thing and become depressed, and then there are those like Dobby who wish for it. But house elves have the strongest magic in all of my world. Those who are free work as maids or cooks and work for pay like Dobby, Winky, and Kreacher I pay them when they work for me," Harry explained.

Strider looked at him horrified, "How? How could anyone do this to a creature?" he asked horrified.

Dobby stepped in front of Harry and glared at Strider, "Mr. Harry Potter saved Dobby! If Mr. Harry Potter hadn't freed Dobby when he did Dobby would be dead!" the elf sobbed defending Harry vehemently.

Winky stepped up beside Dobby tears in her eyes as well, "Winky would still be drunk and useless if Mr. Harry Potter hadn't taken her in as one of his elves! He is kind, sir and has a big heart!" she said defending.

Next stepped Kreacher, the oldest, "Kreacher has known nothing but evil and meanness, it was Master Harry Potter that showed Kreacher true kindness and gave Kreacher Master Regules's necklace! Master Harry Potter helped Kreacher, and now Kreacher helps Master Harry Potter!" the old one said vehemently clutching at a locket around his neck.

Strider looked at these three in surprise then up at Harry and saw tears in his eyes and the love he had for the three elves, "I apologize little ones, I didn't mean to insult your friend," he said bowing his head in apology.

Dobby stepped up first and then hugged Strider, "Mr. Strider shouldn't bow to Dobby but should look him in the eye instead! Bowing is for those who think they are bellow those they bow to," he whispered hugging him tightly.

Winky nodded and also hugged him after kissing his hand, Kreacher just nodded and then said, "You have our respect and our help, you have only to call our names and we will be there for you."

Strider looked down at them in surprise asking why with his eyes, "You are the first to actually understand it is friendship between myself and the elves and not master and servant," Harry explained to him smiling.

Strider nodded in understanding before Pippin interrupted the moment with a question, "What's a bludger?" he asked.

"That would be a ball used in the wizarding game Quiditch. There are six balls in the game, and there are seven players. It is played on flying broomsticks, and there are three large goals, or hoops. There is one Keeper who watches the goals for your team, three Chasers that try to score points for your team with three balls, two Beaters who are supplied with small bats to beat the bludgers which are magical balls that can fly around on their own and are very painful when they hit you, and then there is the Seeker who chases the golden snitch which is a small golden ball with tiny wings that goes so fast you have to train your eyes to see it. When the Seeker catches the Snitch the game is over and the team with the most point wins. The snitch gives you 250 points," Harry explained.

"You forgot to say you were the youngest Seeker in a century at Hogwarts. No one at the school had ever gotten on the team in their first year, but Harry proved everyone wrong and made the team first year," Remus bragged a proud look on his face.

Harry blushed, "Yes, well any more questions?" he asked trying to change the subject.

Everyone shook their heads so Harry decided to continue with the stories of his school ears, "Okay, so third year was by far the calmest year, that year I met my first Dementor, found out my D.A.D.A teacher was one of my dad's best mates, that Sirius Black an escaped prisoner was my godfather and the supposed betrayer of my parents, was given the Marauders map, learned to produce a patronus, found out my godfather was innocent, captured the real betrayer, faced my werewolf D.A.D.A professor without his Wolfsbane potion, and set an innocent man free," Harry told them as he stirred the fire a bit.

"What are Dementors?" Merry asked.

"You know the Nazgul?" Harry asked, when they all nodded, "Well, they're a hundred times worse," he told them seriously.

That stared at him in horror, "How can they be worse than the Nazgul?" Strider asked.

"They wear cloaks much like Nazgul, but instead of riding horses, they float above the ground and hover and they can fly. They feed off happiness, and when they're around, whether it be a sunny day clouds come and all happiness is sucked from you. When Dementors come near me I faint and hear my parents dying every time," Harry told them.

They looked at him horrified before a whispered voice asked, "What's a patronus?"

Everyone turned quickly to see Frodo wide awake and sitting up rubbing his eyes tiredly. Harry smiled at him lovingly and went over to pick him up after wrapping the sleeping roll around him snuggly. He carried him closer to the fire and set him in his lap comfortably with his head resting in his neck.

"A patronus is a charm that frightens the Dementors away, you have to think of a very happy memory and then say the incantation while keeping this memory in your head. The incantation is Expecto Petronum," Harry explained while making Frodo some meat over the fire.

"What's a werewolf?" Sam asked fearfully.

"A werewolf is half man and half wolf and is forced to transform on the night of the full moon. They are turned into a beast, but with the help of the Wolfsbane potion they can keep their minds after they've transformed and become much like a trained, tame dog," it was Remus who explained.

"What was the werewolf's name?" Pippin asked.

"Remus John Lupin," was his reply and he bowed, "but no longer thanks to the wonderful Fate."

"How did one become a werewolf?" Strider asked taking a bight of his rabbit meat.

"When a werewolf was in wolf form and you are bitten, you become one, but if you are bitten by a werewolf in human form you only gain their senses and you soon prefer your meats raw," Harry explained handing the meat to Frodo in pieces so he wouldn't choke.

"How did you become a werewolf Remus?" Merry asked through a mouth full of meat.

"That is a story for another time, but I believe Harry hasn't finished his," Remus said chuckling at his antics.

"Ah, yes, well next I believe was fourth year correct? Well let's see I had my wand stolen and used for dark magic, was an underage wizard in a wizard tournament meant for seventeen year olds, faced a mother dragon trying to steal its eggs, nearly got killed by merepeople for saving more than my person, nearly drowned, faced tones of other creatures in a maze that was trying to kill us(me and the other contestants, there were three others), watched as my first love was killed in front of me, helped resurrect Lord Voldemort, dueled with said resurrected Dark Lord, escaped with the dead body of my lover, told everyone of Voldemort's return, got taken by a fake D.A.D.A professor and nearly got killed, and found out my godfather was in a relationship with my most hated potions professor," Harry told them still feeding Frodo.

"You faced a dragon!" Frodo shouted lunging up only to cringe in pain and hold his chest.

"Hush now, your scar hasn't fully healed yet but yes I did face a dragon," Harry said easing him back down into a comfortable position.

"What about your fifth year, what happened then?" Pippin asked absorbed in the story.

"Fifth year I was seen as a crazy attention seeker, I joined the Order of the Phoenix, was my godfather's best man at his bonding ceremony, had to watch as Voldemort tortured Muggles, learned Occlumency(how to block people from entering my mind), Legelimens(entering someone's mind), formed an illegal club called the D.A(Dumbledore's Army), became a D.A.D.A professor at the age of fifteen and taught anyone who wanted me too, went to the Ministry of Magic foolishly thinking Voldemort was torturing Severus(my godfather's husband), fought against Death Eaters, watched as my two godfathers fell through the Veil, proved Voldemort was back, and learned about the prophecy," Harry told them waiting for any questions.

"What's the Veil?" Sam asked.

"It was a device that the Ministry knew nothing of but kept in the lower regions of the Ministry. We found out later on that it took you to another universe, so my godfathers became dead to our world," Harry said his voice was filled with suffering and tears were falling down his cheeks.

Remus came over and enveloped him in a hug, and Frodo from his position on his lap also hugged him, "They will always love you and will never blame you for what you did!" he whispered lovingly to him.

"Thanks Remy. Anyway, sixth year," he said quickly wiping the tears from his face, "Sixth year I focused mainly on my studies, learned of Horcruxes, helped Dumbledore destroy a few, learned of Tom's past, buried the spider that tried to eat me in second year, stopped Draco Malfoy from murdering someone and saved him from the Death Eaters, watched the only grandfather figure I had die in front of me, and gained my godfathers house, artifacts, vaults, and his name," Harry told them leaning into Remus's embrace.

The fire was slowly dying, and the moon was sinking slowly in the sky, "Now, seventh year I didn't attend Hogwarts and focused on destroying all the Horcruxes, Ron, Hermione, and Remus accompanied me, Ron betrayed us, Hermione was tortured and killed by Bellatrix Lastrange, outwitted a Goblin, broke into Gringotts, freed a dragon, learned of my heritage, died for six minutes, met Dumbledore and my parents, and formed a new Order of the Phoenix," Harry explained.

"The next year was focused on training the troops and myself, Remus blood adopted myself, Neville, and Draco, we became animagi to give Remy company during the full moon, I became a world renowned healer after Poppy Pompfry died, and learned how to control my elemental powers. The year of the war we fought on Hogwarts grounds, all students were killed, the teachers as well, and every wizard and my brothers died that day. Remus and I were the only survivors," Harry finished; he then went on to explain how he and Remus came to be on Middle Earth.

When he finished he waited for the questions, "What is Gringotts?" Merry asked tilting his head to the side.

"It is a bank watched by goblins, but before you comment these goblins were kind and cared only for money and nothing for wizarding wars. They joined none the less when Voldemort tried to take over," Harry explained.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Distracting the Nazgul and Reaching Rivendell**

Before anymore questions could be answered a sword was put to Strider's throat, "What's this, a Ranger off his guard?" a beautiful voice asked.

Arwen felt a sword at her throat as well, "Why should it be up when he's got two watch dogs keeping him safe?" Remus whispered in her ear.

"Be calm Remus, this is a friend. Arwen this is Remus Lupin, Harry Potter-Black-Lupin, and you already know the Hobbits," Strider said standing and turning to look Arwen in the eye.

"A pleasure to meet you both," she said curtseying.

"You as well Arwen," Harry said before nodding for the other Hobbits to start packing up camp.

"You have five wraiths waiting for you at the entrance of Rivendell, where the other four are I know not," Arwen whispered to Strider.

"Then we need to get Frodo out of here, he was stabbed by a Morgul blade and isn't in the best condition to run," Strider said.

"He was what? Why haven't you been hurrying to Rivendell! He's probably already a wraith by now!" Arwen said angrily only to turn and get glared at by Harry.

"Do not insult my skills Arwen of Rivendell! He is fully healed but still weak as you would be if you were stabbed by any blade that close to the heart!" he told her angrily before turning and checking Frodo's bandages.

"Do not insult his healing skills Lady Arwen; he is very sore in that area. He couldn't stop his brothers' deaths so he is sure never to let another die while he could stop it," Remus told her placing a soothing hand on her shoulder.

Harry stood, "We need to get Frodo to Rivendell, and fast. Those wraiths cannot reach him!" he said vehemently.

"I can ride him there," Arwen stated stepping forward, wishing to smooth over any of their differences.

"That won't do, your horse would be to slow," then Harry's face lightened, "I have an idea!" he said before putting his bent middle finger and thumb to his lips and let out a shrill whistle.

Their came a loud caw and they saw a weird beast fly down and land in the middle of the clearing. It had the body of a horse and the wings, head, and feet of an eagle. Its feathers were grey and speckled with black and white spots, "This, my friends, is Buckbeak the hippogriff," Harry told them gesturing with his arm toward the hippogriff.

Buckbeak stepped forward and nipped at his ears, before butting his beak against his hand, Harry lifted it and stroked his feathers lovingly, "Now Arwen stand about seven feet from him and bow as a man would," Harry ordered standing beside Buckbeak with his hand on his neck.

"Why?" she asked as she got into position.

"Hippogriffs are to be respected, you bow and if he bows back you can ride him, if he does not back up slowly and stay away from him," Harry explained.

"Why did you not bow?" she asked as she bent at the waist keeping eye contact with Buckbeak.

"I saved him from execution and have taken care of him since," Harry explained, "we have become friends and friends need no such formalities between them," he finished.

Buckbeak bowed to her and she stepped forward and stroked his beak lovingly, "You're a beautiful hippogriff Buckbeak," she whispered.

"Come, I'll help you on," Harry said crouching down and cupping his hands for her to step on.

Arwen did so and he pushed her up onto his back, he then lifted Frodo up in front of her and wrapped another bed roll about him. He then turned to the others, "Strider you can ride Arwen's horse, Remus and I will carry the other Hobbits and we'll be a decoy to draw the wraiths away from Arwen and Frodo," Harry told them.

He was stopped from moving when Frodo gripped to his sleeve desperately, "Don't! You'll die!" tears were coursing down his cheeks in rivulets.

Harry pulled off an onyx ring from his right middle finger, it had a large intricately carved B in the center and he pulled Frodo's right hand toward him. He then placed the ring on Frodo's index finger and kissed it, "This was the ring my godfather gave me, I will be back for it little brother," he whispered before kissing him on the forehead and stepping back to slap Buckbeak's flank.

Buckbeak flew off in the direction of Rivendell and Remus and Harry transformed and let the three Hobbits hop on as Strider held a pack wrapped in a bed roll in front of him as if it were a Hobbit. They rode in the opposite direction of Arwen and Frodo the wraiths soon following after. With a thought Harry set a Patronus and sent them running around them as if guarding and encouraging the wraiths idea that Frodo was with them. They ran far before they were cut off and one of the wraiths knocked Strider off of his horse. Harry quickly let Merry and Pippin slip off of his back and jumped at the wraiths that were coming at him. They jumped back in fear and Harry stood crouched in front of him growling and showing his teeth his stag, Grim, and phoenix patronus came to join him. One of the wraiths, unnoticed, took their decoy and tore it open trying to get the ring from him only to find packs of food.

It shrieked and then swung it sword to Strider's throat hissing, "Where is the Halfling Ranger?"

"Which one?" he asked sarcastically, and Harry had to bite back a laugh.

"The one that bares the One Ring!" the wraith hissed angrily.

"Oh, him….no idea," was Strider's smart reply.

"If you do not tell us where he is Ranger, you will suffer the consequences!" the leader hissed.

Harry transformed and hit the sword at Strider's throat away, "I hope you didn't forget about little ol' me," he said putting on a fake pout.

The wraith shrieked fearfully and stepped back toward his horse, "It's the Slayer ride away!" he hissed loudly before hopping onto his horse and riding off.

Harry looked after them confused, "Was it my breath?" he asked cupping a hand to his mouth and breathing before sniffing.

With a shrug of his shoulders he turned and offered his hand to Strider who still sat on the ground where he had fallen. Strider took it and pulled himself up giving him a thankful smile before getting back onto Arwen's horse. Harry transformed back and let Merry and Pippin climb back on before they all began running for Rivendell. They were met by Lord Elrond and his daughter Arwen at the entrance.

Harry transformed again making sure to hold the two Hobbits to his back, "Where is Frodo?" he asked looking straight at Arwen ignoring Lord Elrond's amazed face.

"He fell asleep on the ride and is asleep. I had my father look at the stab wound just in case. Buckbeak is in the stables-," she was cut off when a caw came and Buckbeak flew straight at Harry.

As elves pointed their arrows at the hippogriff, Buckbeak froze before him and nuzzled into Harry's neck lovingly. Harry let the two Hobbits slide off his back before wrapping his arms around the hippogriffs neck and kissing it on the beak lovingly.

"Hello there love, did they make the mistake to think you would stay in a stall?" he asked grinning playfully as he stroked Buckbeak's feathers.

Buckbeak nodded, making Harry laugh hysterically. Buckbeak pushed him over and he fell backwards only to lay there his eyes closed. Buckbeak stood above him and cocked his head to the side. Harry's eyes burst open and he blew a rasberry into Buckbeak's face. The hippogriff pulled back surprised blinking his eyes. Harry laughed and put his hands on both sides of the hippogriffs face and pulled him down to give him a smacking kiss on the beak. Another caw came from him before he backed up.

Harry let the hippogriff pull him up before turning to Arwen, "You don't put hippogriffs in stables with ordinary horses they find it insulting," he explained to her.

"Who are you?" Lord Elrond asked curious.

"I'm Harrison Potter-Black-Lupin, but prefer Harry my lord," Harry said bowing.

Remus came up beside him still holding Sam on his back, "And I am this little cub's adoptive father Remus Lupin," he said his voice soft and his eyes shining kindly.

"You can put me down now Remy," Sam said softly in Elrond's presence.

"Of course cub," Remus said crouching down and letting Sam crawl off his back.

"How did you come by these Hobbits my friends?" Elrond asked as he began to lead the strange group into Rivendell.

"Hmm, I guess you could say they _stumbled_ upon us as we were camping out in the woods not far off from the Shire," Harry said smiling at the blush that spread across the little Hobbits' cheeks.

Everyone was stopped when they heard shouting, "I don't care if I get hurt, I want to see my older brother!" they heard Frodo's angry voice.

Harry gave a silent laugh before putting a finger to his lips and sneaking up the hall to the voices. They heard Frodo's surprised yelp and then shout of happiness and quickened their pace. They came upon a truly wonderful and heartwarming picture. Frodo was in Harry's arms his legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck, his face was buried in his chest and he seemed to hold Harry tightly. Harry had his arms wrapped around the young Hobbit with his face in the Hobbits hair, holding to the Hobbit just as tightly. Remus came over and encircled both in an embrace, and Frodo shifted and buried his face in Remus's chest.

"I missed you Papa," they heard him whisper, Remus's face was alight with joy and love.

"I missed you too my little cub," he whispered back kissing Frodo on top of the head.

Harry pulled back a little to see the other three Hobbits with tears in their eyes as well as longing. He shifted Frodo to his right hip and then knelt to the ground and opened his arms. Sam and Merry hesitated, but Pippin rushed forward and buried his face in Harry's neck as he wrapped his arms and legs around him. Remus stepped over to the other two and lifted them into his arms. They soon buried themselves into him, and then Harry began to hum a soothing lullaby. Remus looked over to him in surprise but soon joined him. They felt the hobbits relax and their breathing deepen.

"Lord Elrond, where was Frodo staying?" Harry asked his voice a mere whisper, but carried to the Elf's ears as if he had shouted it.

"Wouldn't they rather have rooms to themselves?" Arwen asked stepping forward.

Harry sent her a glare, "Would you want to be separated from your family in a strange land?" he asked angrily before turning back to Elrond expectantly.

"The door to you right is his room, would you like the room attached to it?" he asked as he led them over and opened the door for the two wolves.

"No, we will sleep in the room with them, we do not need a bed to rest," Remus answered while laying his precious burdens on the large four poster bed.

"Ha ha, when was the last time we slept in a bed Moony?" Harry asked as he lay down his little brothers with the others.

"I believe it was the end of our hunt for Horcruxes, after that we were forced to camp in the forest," Remus answered also laughing.

"That's right, and Drake wouldn't stop complaining about his hair," Harry laughed silently unaware of his audience.

"And Neville threw all his hair care products into the river!" Remus finished laughing and holding his sides, the on lookers soon left to give them peace.

They both stopped when Pippin shifted and then gave each other sheepish smiles. Frodo lay in the middle of the bed with Pippin cuddled into his chest along with Merry on the other side. Sam slept behind Merry with his arm wrapped around him and his hand on Frodo's stomach holding Pippins hand in his. Harry and Remus gave each other a secret smile before slowly backing out of the room and shutting the door quietly behind them.

When they reached the hall they saw Elrond go off alone with an old wizard that much resembled Dumbledore. With a look between them they transformed into their wolf forms and snuck into the office behind them, hiding their presence. They came in time to hear the beginning of their argument.

They spoke of Frodo and the Ring, and of a Man named Saruman and his betrayal, as well as a new type of enemy, a breeding of ork and goblin. Then they spoke of who would have to be entrusted with the ring. Gandalf, for that was his name, said it should be entrusted to Men.

Elrond told of Isildur betrayal, of his weakness. He then spoke of Men's weakness which only angered Harry further.

He transformed in front of Elrond and was met with his surprised and angered look, "Do not place the mistakes of one Man upon the shoulders of all Men. It was his mistake, not our own! If you are to bare ill will toward any Man, be it because of his mistakes and not his fathers'!" he spat angrily.

Elrond and Gandalf looked at him in shock, and then Elrond bowed his head, "Your forgiveness friend, I did not mean to insult you," he said.

"I've been bowed to far too many times friend. You are the Lord not I," Harry told him grinning playfully.

Remus transformed next to him, "You never could keep your mouth shut when it came to these things," he said exasperatedly, shaking his head.

"Nope!" Harry said giddily, popping his lips when he said the P.

"And who might you two be?" Gandalf asked kindly, his blue eyes twinkling.

"I am Harry, Gandalf the Grey and this is my adoptive father Remus, that is all you need to know," Harry told him his green eyes also twinkling.

Gandalf looked at him in surprise before laughing, this lad was wonderful! "Will you and your father not join us in the Council?" he asked throwing a kind arm around Harry's shoulders.

"I do not believe it is within your rights to invite us, old man," Harry said playfully also wrapping an arm around the old wizard.

"Harrison James Potter! Respect your elders!" Remus said failing to bite back laughter.

"Aw, but Moony what fun would that be? Then I wouldn't get to ran away from flying pots, pans, and kitchen knives!" Harry said in fake innocence.

That was it for Remus's self control and he burst out laughing, Harry soon joined him. Harry leaned against Gandalf for support; Remus was not so lucky and fell forward close to doing a face plant on the hard tiled floor. Elrond quickly caught him, and many minutes passed before they slowly began to stop. Tears of mirth coursed down their cheeks and snickers still came at random intervals. Slowly those too faded and the two animagi calmed.

Finally Elrond spoke, "Gandalf is right, you and your father are most welcome to the Council, I would very much like your wisdom there."

"No need to suck up to us Elrond! We would have come if you but asked," Harry said walking over and patting him on the shoulder.

"I thank you," he told them bowing his head kindly.

Harry only nodded and waved him off before taking Remus's arm and throwing it over his shoulder, "Come on old man, you need rest," he said as he helped his friend walk.

"I don't need a crutch," Remus said weakly trying to push Harry away.

"Think of it as me making sure you actually get to the room and don't run away to the library," Harry said his voice spoke of his amusement.

Remus gave a chuckle, "You know me well cub," he whispered slowly falling asleep on his feet.

Elrond and Gandalf only just heard Harry's reply before the door shut, "Of course I do, I had to carry you back from the Hogwarts library every night during the war."

Harry stepped out of his pack's room quietly so as not to disturb his sleeping family. He began to roam the halls, no destination in mind just exploring. He came upon a dimly lit room, a tapestry depicting a Man fallen to the ground before a large man wearing dark armor. The Man upon the ground was wielding a broken sword, pointing it at the dark soldier before him. He felt something calling to him and he turned to see a statue standing holding what seemed to be a cushion. He stepped forward and saw the broken sword from the tapestry lying there; its pieces placed where they would have gone if it were whole. He could hear it calling to be reforged and wielded by its true master. He also knew this master was not him, he could hear the whispers of the sword and his own conversing.

He soon felt eyes on him; he turned to meet the clear blue-grey of Strider who was now washed and wore a new tunic. Harry gave him a smile and took off his swords and leaned them against the statue.

He went over to where the Ranger sat, "Is there enough room there for two?" he asked indicating the bench Strider lay reclined upon.

Strider sat up and nodded swinging his legs to the ground, shutting his book but making sure to keep his place, "Why did you leave your swords?" he asked as Harry sat and made himself comfortable.

"They still wished to speak with the sword there, they have much to tell each other," Harry said, sighing contentedly leaning back against the wall.

"But swords cannot speak…., can they?" Strider asked looking to him.

"Of course they can, they are born like we are. Perhaps not _like_ we are, but born none the less. They are the children of fire and tongs," Harry told him his voice patient, but his eyes shut.

Strider stared at him in amazement, "How do you know such things?" he asked.

"I hear them speak, my friend, I hear their whispers just as I hear the whispers of the fire and water when we are near them," Harry told him, opening his striking emerald eyes meeting those of Strider's.

Strider stared at him in amazement, this man never ceased to surprise him! Seeing his look of wonder Harry chuckled, "You can hear them too my friend, you have but to listen. Come, I will show you," he told him standing and extending a hand toward him.

Strider took it, excited to learn something new, Harry then led him to where the three swords were resting. Seeing Strider's aversion to the sword on the pedestal he drew one of his own, Gryffindor's sword. He offered him the sword hilt first, waiting with bated breath to see if the sword would accept him. Strider gripped the hilt and felt as if it were made for his hand, but was not his to wield, it sent warmth up his arm and into his heart.

When he looked up he was met with a warm smile from Harry, "You have a brave heart then, Gryffindor's sword would not have accepted your hold otherwise. Now do you know how to meditate?" Harry asked placing a warm hand on Strider's shoulder.

Strider nodded, "Good, come we'll go sit in the sunlight, it will be easier," Harry said grabbing Slytherin's sword and strapping it to his back again.

He started to walk but then froze; Strider stopped behind him instantly, "Strider? Where are the gardens?" Harry asked sheepishly.

Strider laughed, he then took Harry's hand and led him to the gardens. When they reached them Harry took the lead and soon stopped in a clearing beside a small stream that ran through the garden. He sat down, his legs in the lotus position and gestured for Strider to sit before him.

When he did Harry finally spoke, "Place the sword between us," when Strider did so Harry offered his hands palm up, "Now put your hands in mine, and clear your mind of everything," he told him.

Strider did as he was told and cleared his mind, his body began to relax and then he heard Harry's voice in his head, _'Now listen to everything around you, but do not leave your meditative state. When you have done this, I want you to listen for a noise that does not belong in the garden. Separate the noises and store them away until you come to something that does not belong,' _his voice was deep and soothing.

Strider did as told and sorted through the noises of Elrond's garden. He heard nothing and he went to tell Harry, but suddenly he heard a voice singing. It was strong and held wisdom. He began to focus on this voice and was surprised when he heard an unfamiliar voice say, _**'It is great to finally speak with you astald corm, I am the Sword of Gryffindor named Naur, it is a pleasure Strider one of many names.' **_

Strider jolted in surprise and opened his eyes only to look into Harry's captivating emeralds, "Was that…?" he asked, not daring to finish the question.

Harry gave him a grin and nodded, "It was, Naur is very kind, but very picky," he told him.

Strider gave a jolt when he heard a snort; he noticed that it was Naur's. When he sent Harry a questioning glance, Harry didn't need for him to explain, "When you open the doorway to a sword it can never close unless you force it to," he told the surprised Ranger.

Strider was surprised to see that the sun had already shrunk beneath the horizon and that night had fallen. Harry, seeing Strider's surprise, explained, "When trying to speak with swords, or any inanimate object, what seems like minutes to you is really hours in the real world," he told him before standing and picking up Naur and sheathing him.

He then offered a hand to the still sitting Ranger, "I believe it's time we got some rest my friend. The road has been long and we have a Council to attend on the morrow," Harry said kindly giving him a tired smile.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Council Meets and a Ringbearer Found**

Harry woke in his reclined position beside the door to find his lap full of Hobbits. Frodo, Merry, and Pippin came to curl up in his lap, but Sam had curled into his side comfortably. He could not help but smile at the warmth that spread through him, the warmth that came from the knowledge that he had a family, no a pack, again. When he looked up he saw Remus staring down at them lovingly, his eyes full of tears. Harry sent him a loving smile and mouthed, 'I love you Papa.' With that tears began falling down Remus's face and he turned away to hide them from Harry.

Harry quietly woke his little brothers and pointed to Remus and motioning for them to be quiet. They nodded in understanding before getting up slowly and allowing Harry to stand. He then motioned for them come closer, when they were close enough he whispered, "Remy needs some cheering up my little brothers, think you can help me?" he asked.

"Of course, Papa needs to smile more often anyway!" Pippin said happily.

The other three nodded in agreement, Harry then told them of his plan and they nodded. He then stood from his crouched position and began tip toeing toward Remus with the Hobbits following close behind them. Elrond stepped in just in time to see Harry and the four Hobbits jump on Remus to form a pile of tangled bodies. Laughter filled his ears and he smiled, this family had come to bury itself in his heart and he could not seem to be angry with them. Remus felt his heart swell as all his cubs tackled him with mock battle cries and began laughing along with them.

"I'm sorry to break up such a heartwarming scene, but Harry, Remus, and Frodo are needed for the Council this evening," Elrond said a loving smile on his face.

"Well, it appears to be time to kiss ass my dear brother," Harry told Frodo as he helped him rise from the tangle of bodies.

Remus stood up and smacked him upside the head, "Remember what happened last time you let your mouth run without thinking?" his voice was threatening.

Harry nodded his eyes wide, "Let it happen again and the same punishment applies," Remus told him before walking past him with one last pat to his shoulder.

"What happened last time?" Merry asked curiously.

"Nothing you need to be bothered with my little prankster!" Harry said a little too quickly, he then grabbed Frodo's hand and hurried out of the room.

They soon caught up to Remus, Elrond close behind them, "What happened last time Papa?" Frodo asked Remus dodging Harry's outstretched arm.

"Why you little sneak! Don't you tell him Remus John Lupin or I'll tell them about the time you went around Hogwarts dressed like a…." but Harry was cut off when Remus covered his mouth.

"You don't tell them _that_ and I won't tell them about last time," Remus bargained his hand firmly over Harry's mouth.

Harry nodded and Remus slowly removed his hand from Harry's mouth. By that time they came to the area the Council would be held. It was an open patio like place that showed the gardens below and the waterfall that fell not too far off. When he saw Gandalf Harry ran over and jumped on the old man's back startling him out of his conversation with a dwarf.

"Should keep your guard up ya old fart, don't wanna die in your prime years now do ya?" Harry asked playfully, his legs and arms wrapped around the aged Istari.

"Arrogant brat!" the wizard spat back just as playfully.

By then Harry had jumped down from his back and turned to Remus, "Now where have I heard that before? I think you and the old man need to get your vision checked I look nothing like Drake!" Harry told him shaking his head in make shame.

Remus just laughed and drew Harry into a head lock, "You're right Sketch, you're not arrogant," by now Harry had a smug look on his face, "you're annoying!" Remus finished.

"Hey!" Harry shouted defensively, he elbowed Remus hard in the ribs.

"Ouch! Get back here you little brat!" Remus yelled holding his side shaking his fist at Harry's retreating back.

"Save me Frodo!" Harry shouted comically trying to hide behind the young Hobbit.

"Oh no! I'm not the one stupid enough to anger Papa; you're on your own this time!" Frodo said stepping to the side giving Remus full access to Harry.

"You little traitor!" Harry yelled before Remus got him and he fell into a fit of laughter when Remus began to tickle him mercilessly.

That's when Strider strode in with the other elves of Rivendell and saw Harry being tickled, Harry saw him as well, "Help me Strider, you're my only hope!" he called out dramatically before falling back into a fit of laughter.

"Don't think quoting Star Wars is going to help you, you little cur!" Remus shouted, but his eyes twinkled with mirth.

But he soon stopped and Harry lay heaving on the floor of the Council's meeting place, "You, my dear Moony, are evil! I am so proud of you!" he said wiping an imaginary tear from his eye as he pulled himself up into a standing position.

Remus just snorted and sat to Gandalf's left, Harry, seeing the only seat left was beside Frodo who sat on the other side of Gandalf, so he took that seat threw his arm around Frodo's shoulders. The other members of the Council soon took their seats. The ones that drew Harry's attention the most were the supposed leaders of the representatives from each race. One was a platinum blond Elf, whose hair was pulled back into loose braids to reveal his pointed ears. His eyes were a pure piercing blue and his looks were fair like many others. His face was aristocratic, and he held a certain arrogance about him but seemed humble. Next he observed a dwarf with hair as red as the Weasly's. It was braided in the back, and his beard was as frizzy as Hermione's hair once was and held small braids as well. His brown eyes were warm but held strength and coarseness. Finally Harry came to observe a Man, his hair light brown hung by his chin, and a beard grew on his face. His eyes were green and Harry could tell he held his own agenda. He was arrogant, but he also held kindness within him, he truly was a strong warrior.

Then the Council began, Elrond stood, his silver circlet glinting in the golden sunlight, "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old…you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it, you will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom," Elrond turned to Frodo and gestured to him with his arm, "Bring forth the ring, Frodo," he told him.

Frodo stood hesitantly and placed the ring on the platform in the center of the patio. He then walked back to his seat and Gandalf placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile Frodo returned it, but Harry could see the little Hobbits suffering. He reached out with his mind and brushed his with Frodo's and felt his attachment to the Ring.

'_Would you like me to build a barrier between yourself and the Ring's deceptive words?' _he asked Frodo in his mind.

Frodo turned to him, his eyes wide but he nodded none the less. So Harry set about building the shields about his younger brother's mind. As he did so he listened to what the Council was saying, the Man from before stepped forward.

"It is a gift. Why not use the ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay, by the blood of our people are your lands safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy; let us use it against him!" the Man said, he reminded him of Ron a bit with his dedication to his home, but he was a fool.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can! The One Ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master!" Strider told him trying to get through to the Man.

Harry nodded in agreement, noticing Frodo and Remus were doing the same, "And what would a Ranger know of this?" the Man asked angrily.

The Elf that reminded Harry so much of Draco stood angrily, "This is no mere Ranger! He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn! You owe him your allegiance," the Elf said

Harry looked at Strider confused, what was the meaning of this? The Man seemed to be surprised, "Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" his voice spoke of disbelief.

'_Do you know of what they speak little brother?'_ he asked Frodo but he was soon answered.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," the Elf said, his voice spoke of his allegiance to Strider.

Frodo and Harry looked to Strider in surprise, well I guess his name is Aragorn now, Harry thought.

"Sit down, Legolas," Aragorn told the Wood Elf in Elvish exasperated holding out a hand.

The Man seemed angry and turned to Legolas, "Gondor has no king," he then turned to Aragorn, "Gondor needs no king," and then he sat his face spoke of his anger.

Gandalf spoke up trying to break the tension that was thick in the air, "Aragorn is right, we cannot use it!" he proclaimed.

Elrond nodded and then spoke, his voice ringing throughout the "room", "You have only one choice, the Ring must be destroyed," he told the Council.

"Then what are we waiting for?" the ginger-haired dwarf from before yelled, he stood and took an ax that lay resting beside him.

He swung it up, and everyone seemed to be in the edge of their seats, and then swung it down only to have the blade shatter to pieces when it made contact. When the ax touched the Ring, Harry, being so deep in Frodo's mind, saw what Frodo saw. A great lidless eye, wreathed in flame, its pupil slitted, stared at them. Both he and Frodo flinched and Harry worked faster and building the shields around Frodo's mind. He pulled Frodo into his side knowing the Hobbit now had a pounding headache and began to rub soothing circles on his temples.

He ignored Gandalf's worried look and listened to Elrond as he spoke, "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom, only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep within Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this," he paused and looked around into the eyes of each Council member.

The Gondorian from before spoke up, his voice sounded tired and fearful, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs, there is evil there that does not sleep, and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren waste land riddled with fire and ash and dust, the very air you breath is a poisonous fume, not with ten thousand men could you do this, it is folly," he said.

Harry felt Frodo's fear, as he finished with the barriers and pulled him closer, _'Do not fear, little brother, none will hurt you while I draw breath in my body. That I pledge to you,'_ he promised Frodo.

Frodo and Harry felt Remus join the conversation, _'The same goes for me, none of my cubs will be harmed as long as I have a say in the matter!'_ his tone was determined and Frodo felt himself relax.

The Elf, Legolas, spoke up again, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond just said, the Ring _must _be destroyed!" he spoke angrily.

"And I suppose _you're _the one to do it!" the dwarf, Gimli, said jumping up angrily, "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" he shouted angrily.

Elves jumped to their feet shouting out angrily, soon the other dwarves joined the argument. Fallowing close after the Men joined, Gandalf soon stood and began arguing as well. Elrond sat back in his chair looking annoyed, as did Aragorn. Harry could hear the satisfied whispers of the Ring, but they held no sway over him as they did others. Finally, he was fed up, he kissed Frodo on the head before unwrapping his arm and standing.

"Quiet!" but when this did not shut them up he let out a shrill whistle.

Everyone there quieted down and covered their ears at the shrill sound, they then turned to Harry, "Good, now that I have your attention I can tell you what idiots all of you are! You're letting that gaudy piece of shit someone had the nerve to call jewelry get a hold of your minds. By fighting you show it your weakness and give it the means to exploit it. You are giving it pleasure as you fight! I have to hear that piece of shit's poor excuse for persuasion, and all of you shouting is not helping my headache! Now shut up, put on your big boy undies, and figure out who the hell is going to be the Ringbearer!" he told them angrily, his green eyes flashing.

Everyone stared at him in surprise at his daring, "Much better, now chop, chop! I don't have all day, and I am getting quite hungry," Harry told them snapping his fingers repeatedly.

Aragorn could not help the grin that came to his face, this boy truly was amazing! Frodo stepped forward, a sudden flash of bravery shooting through him, "I will take it! I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though I do not know the way," he finished quietly.

Gandalf closed his eyes, as if in pain for a moment, and then opened them and smiled, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," he told the young Hobbit putting a hand on his shoulder and standing behind him.

Aragorn stepped forward and began walking toward Frodo, "If by my life, or death, I can protect you, I will!" he knelt before Frodo and took his hand between his own, "You have my sword," he swore.

Legolas came soon after, "And you have my bow," he pledged.

"And my ax," Gimli said stepping forward his voice proud.

The look on Legolas's face was priceless and Remus and Harry were hard pressed not to laugh, soon the Man from before stepped forward, "You carry the fate of us all little one, if this is indeed the will of the council then Gondor will see it done," he pledged to the little Hobbit.

By now Aragorn stood with his hand on Frodo's right shoulder, Legolas behind Frodo slightly to his left, Gimli beside him, and Boromir beside him. Harry stepped up and knelt before Frodo and looked deep into his eyes.

"I see much of myself when I first entered the war in you, little brother. Remus and I already pledged to protect you, but now I pledge to give you everything I have! I give you my heart, my loyalty, and my wisdom should you ever need them, they are yours to take," Harry pledged kissing him first on the forehead, then the cheeks, and finally his eyelids. Remus stepped forward and did the same, before joining Harry beside Aragorn.

"Hey! Mr. Frodo's not goin' anywhere without me!" Sam shouted coming out from his hiding place behind the bushes and coming to stand beside Frodo with his arms crossed.

"No indeed, it is near impossible to separate you when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not," Elrond said his face showing his amusement.

"Hey, we're coming too!" they heard Pippin shout and saw Merry and Pippin run out to stand beside Frodo.

"You'll have to tie us up in a sack and send us home, to stop us!" Merry declared to Frodo smiling happily.

"Besides you need people of intelligence on this kind of mission… quest…. thing," he finished.

"Well that rules you out Pip," Merry muttered.

"Very well, you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring," Elrond declared, exasperated at the Hobbits antics.

"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin asked.

Everyone turned to him looking to him as if he were stupid, but Harry and Remus saw he was merely trying to lighten the mood. Harry answered, "You know a mission….quest…thing," he answered jokingly.

All the Hobbits and Remus laughed, Harry just looked at them with fake innocence, "I have no idea why you would be laughing, this is very important!" he said indignantly.

That only seemed to make them laugh harder, "Something's wrong with them," he mocked whispered to the rest of the group.

This only caused them to laugh, Harry raised his eyebrows at them, "Are you sure these people should go on this mission…quest…thing, they seem to have gone around the bend," he told Elrond looking at them in fake horror.

Soon Elrond was laughing as well, "They've all gone mad!" Harry exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air dramatically before he too began laughing along with them.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Journey Begins**

Harry was dragged by Frodo down the hall, the young Hobbit wishing for him to meet his guardian Bilbo who was staying in Rivendell. He found himself on a path that looked out over the canyon that Rivendell was situated in. He saw an aged Hobbit sitting on a bench reading with a shawl wrapped around his shoulders, his hair as white as a fresh blanket of snow. Frodo ran over and embraced him and was embraced in return, a smile on the old Hobbits face. Harry smiled at his brother lovingly and was about to slip off, but Frodo would have none of that and literally dragged the animagus over to meet Bilbo.

"Bilbo, this is my big brother Harry!" Frodo exclaimed grinning happily.

"Hello," Bilbo said holding out a hand to be shook.

Harry picked the Hobbit up and embraced him warmly and whispered in his ear, "You raised my little brother and helped him become what he is today, and you are his family making you my family, there is no need for formality."

He set Bilbo down and let him process it before speaking, "I'm going to leave you two to catch up and am going to catch up with my own father figure," he told them before giving Frodo a wink and turning to go back to his rooms to get a rest before they set off on their journey on the next day.

He came into his pack's rooms to find them empty, so instead he headed out and looked around. He spotted the Wood Elf from before and went over to him, if he wished to make this mission successful he would need to get to know his other Fellowship members.

"Hello," his voice was soft, but confident, "You're Legolas correct?"

The Elf's face stayed emotionless, "Yes, and you would be?" his voice impassive.

"Harrison Potter, but I prefer Harry or Sketch," Harry told him with a grin, before asking, "You wouldn't happen to know where the library is would you?"

"Yes, I can show you if you'd like," the Elf offered trying to be kind.

"No, if you'll just give me directions. I'm sure you have more important things to do then deal with a kid," Harry said giving him a smile.

"Not really, I find myself quite bored actually," Legolas admitted grudgingly.

Harry laughed, but Legolas could tell it was not at him and found himself laughing with him. When they stopped laughing Legolas gestured for Harry to follow him and led him through the labyrinth like halls of Rivendell to the library. When they opened the doors they saw a fire roaring in the hearth and Remus asleep in a chair with a book in his lap and an afghan across his lap. Legolas saw a fond smile cross Harry's face as he quietly walked into the room. He lifted the book from Remus's lap and marked his place, he then lifted the afghan and threw it on the chair behind him. He then lifted Remus into his arms careful not to jostle him about.

When Remus was laying comfortably in his arms bridal style he began to walk out of the library. Legolas followed when Harry gestured for him to, intrigued. They soon came back to Harry's rooms and Harry willed the door open. Legolas stared in surprise as the door opened on its own, and followed as Harry stepped in. He went over to the only bed in the room and laid the sleeping man on it comfortably. Harry drew out his wand and waved it, changing Remus's clothes into pajamas, and then put it away before pulling the blankets over the sleeping form of his father. Harry then walked over to the dying fire and seemed to whisper to it in an unknown language, after a while the fire jumped back to life.

Then Harry stood and walked out of the room, grabbing Legolas's hand and pulling him out as well. He shut the door silently behind him and then continued to pull Legolas back to the library. He went over to the seat Remus had once occupied and sat down waiting for Legolas to do the same. Legolas sat on the chair across from his own. The Elf sent him a questioning glance and Harry needed no more prompting, "I thought it would be smart to get to know my traveling companions, it would be less likely for us to be deceived by the Ring and Sauron himself," Harry explained.

"Why did you not wake your Ada when you came in here?" Legolas asked leaning back to get comfortable in the chair, tucking his feet beneath him.

Harry pulled his knees up to his chest and leaned against one of the arm rests, "That's right; you know nothing of where my father and I came from. My father and I do not come from Middle Earth, but from another universe where wizards are many and go to a school at the age of eleven to be taught to use their powers and hide who they are from Muggles, or non-magic folk. On the day we came here we had just finished a very bloody battle; the war itself had lasted many years and had gotten worse in the later years. In those years we got very little sleep and the sleep we did get was riddled with nightmares that replayed the deaths of those we held dear, it is very rare we ever got such peaceful sleep, that is why I did not wake him," Harry told him giving him a warm smile.

"Why were you in the war? You could not have been but 16 when it started!" Legolas exclaimed.

"Eleven actually, it started in my first year at the wizarding school," Harry told him laughing at the amazed look on the Wood Elf's face, "but enough about me, tell me about yourself!" he said grinning happily.

And Legolas did, he was amazed at how much he was telling the Man, he had only told this much to Aragorn! But the Elf couldn't seem to help himself, the Man was so warm and open, Legolas was drawn to him. So they talked through most of the night, until Harry began yawning.

He gave Legolas a sheepish smile, "It would seem like it is time I was off to bed my Elvin friend! I do love talking to you but I fear I may fall asleep in the middle of one of your amazing tales, and that would, to be blunt, really suck!" he told the Elf before standing and stretching tiredly.

"No need to apologize Harry, I understand, I am a bit tired myself. I bid you a good night, and will see you in the morning," Legolas said about to turn to leave but was stopped when Harry pulled him into a warm hug.

"Goodnight, my brother," Harry whispered in his ear, giving him a brotherly kiss on the temple, "sweet dreams," he finished and then walked out and headed toward his room.

When he reached the rooms a smile came to his face. Pippin and Merry had cuddled up to Remus while he had been gone, as had Sam as best the little Hobbit could. What caught his attention though was Frodo sitting by the fire and staring into the flames, his face seemed twisted in sadness. Harry walked over and sat beside the Hobbit in a lotus position and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Frodo leaned into the warmth of the body beside him and began to cry. Harry did not question and merely brought the young Hobbit into his lap and held him close, letting him cry it out. When he finished Harry stayed quiet, only holding his brother and giving him comfort, waiting for the young Hobbit to tell him if he wished.

"Bilbo was giving me a few gifts for the journey ahead, and he-he saw the Ring around my neck," Harry heard his brothers quiet voice say, he waited for his younger brother to continue, "he wanted to try it on again and I denied him."

"That was smart my brother. From the stories you told me, he has been under its influence far too long," Harry said soothingly, knowing where this story was going.

"He looked like a monster, it scared me so much Harry!" Frodo said as he began sobbing anew.

"Were you afraid to admit that, did you think it would make you seem weak?" Harry asked rubbing the Hobbits back in small, soothing circles.

Frodo only nodded into his chest unable to speak through his tears, "Frodo, never think fear makes you weak, in truth it only makes you stronger," Harry told him.

"But I want to be brave like you and Remus, you two are never afraid of anything!" Frodo exclaimed pulling back.

"Remy and I are scared of many things little brother. Being brave is being able to face your fears not having no fears at all my little warrior," Harry told him smiling warmly.

"Really?" Frodo sniffed his eyes shining with hope.

"Really really, now I believe it's time for all young Hobbits to be in bed. We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow, and we may get very little sleep on the journey, so get as much in now as you can," Harry said giving him a wink and a loving smile.

"Can-can I sleep with you tonight?" Frodo stuttered out blushing in embarrassment.

Harry smiled and lifted him in his arms and pulled out his wand. He waved it at himself and Frodo and both were soon dressed in their night clothes. Harry placed his wand in its hollister on his wrist and walked over to the bed with Frodo still in his arms. He lay the Halfling down and then crawled in beside him pulling the blankets securely over them. He felt Frodo crawl over him and lay on the outside of the bed and snuggle into his side, on his other side he felt Sam shift and snuggle into him as well. Harry gave a smile and fell into a peaceful rest.

The next day Harry woke with the rising of the sun and slowly untangled himself from Sam and Frodo, trying not to wake them. He went over to his pack that was resting by the door and pulled out a new outfit, when he had this firmly in his hands he Apparated to the waterfalls not far from Rivendell. He made it there safely and stripped before sliding into the small pool that the waterfall fell into. He dived to the bottom before pushing off with his feet and bursting through the surface. He swept back the wet locks that had fallen into his face, smiling at the sound of the animals waking. He began to leisurely swim about the pool, listening to the water as it sang happily about him. He was shocked out of his musings by the sound of a twig snapping. He jumped to his feet and had his wand out and pointed right at the chest of Aragorn.

Harry seeing it was Aragorn, blushed, "Sorry 'bout that, you surprised me," he said his voice lowered with embarrassment before he put the wand back into its hollister.

"It's quite alright; I was wandering if I could perhaps join you in your swim," Aragorn said trying to not blush himself.

"Sure, come on in!" Harry said shaking off his own embarrassment and went back to swimming leisurely as before.

Aragorn stripped and put his clothes beside Harry's own discarded clothing and slid in and began to swim around as well. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Harry disappear beneath the water, he didn't think anything of it until he did not come up after hours of being beneath the water. He dived down quickly and began to search the water desperately; he saw the Man sitting on the pool bottom and seemed to be listening to something. Aragorn swam down quickly, almost out of air, and grabbed his arm about to pull him to the surface with him. He was shocked when he found himself able to breathe as if he were above water, Harry noticing him pulled him to his side and motioned for him to stay quiet.

That is when Aragorn heard the singing; he turned to where Harry was staring and watched in awe as he saw figures appear. They seemed to be dancing, their moves flowing and erotic, as if sending a message. He tore his eyes away and turned to Harry, asking the question with his eyes.

_'They are nymphs, they are celebrating another day of peace," _Harry's voice came in his head much like before.

_'How am I able to breathe?' _Aragorn asked using his mind not about to try and speak even if he could draw breath.

_'While you are still in contact with my body, you have gained my abilities. I am a water elemental, as well as a fire elemental, therefore I have the ability to control the water, speak with it and the creatures that dwell in it, and to breathe underwater,'_ Harry told him before he turned back to watch the nymphs dance.

Aragorn turned back as well and felt himself relax as he watched. Soon the dance ended and Harry began to pull him reluctantly up to the surface. He turned and sent him a questioning glance wandering why he had pulled him out just as another dance was about to begin.

"We were only allowed to see that one dance because I had gained permission from their mother, but that dance alone. Besides we should be setting out soon, and we need to be ready," Harry explained before swimming to the shore and stepping out.

Aragorn followed after making sure not to look in the other Man's direction as he dressed. When he turned back he saw that Harry was wearing leather pants like the day before and a brown tunic with a black cloak over top. The cloak was held around his neck by a brooch that seemed to be shaped as a crest. On the crest it had a lion rearing back on his back paws with a snack wrapped about the length of the lion's body, behind it was a full moon. At his sides were his two swords and on his back was a quiver full of arrows and an unstrung bow. His hair hung in his face wet and dripping, but that only seemed to make him look more dangerous.

"Shall we get going?" he asked grinning toward the Ranger.

Aragorn nodded smiling back to the wolf, and both set off together back toward Rivendell. When they arrived they met the rest of the Fellowship ready to head out. When the four Hobbits saw Harry they ran forward and jumped on him hugging him tightly. Harry stumbled a bit in surprise but stood strong as Merry and Pippin attached themselves to his legs, Sam to his waist, and Frodo to his neck. He laughed and began trying to walk the rest of the way to the Fellowship, which only caused the rest of them to laugh at the sight. Remus soon decided to help his cub and pulled Merry and Pippin from his legs and setting them on the ground. Frodo and Sam soon grudgingly detached themselves as well.

Harry gave his father a grateful smile and saw that Remus had also changed his clothes. He wore black pants and a dark, mossy green tunic with a cloak much like Harry's overtop. His brooch was also a crest but instead of a lion or a snake it had an eagle about to take flight, its wings spread wide, underneath the eagle a badger stood on its hind legs and curious eyes stared out at them. His swords were strapped to his back, their jewels glinting in the sunlight, and his bow and quiver full of arrows lay at his waist. His father smiled in return and wrapped an arm around his shoulders and gave him a one-armed hug.

The Fellowship soon set off, Gandalf in the lead and Legolas not far behind him. Behind the Elf was Gimli, followed by the four Hobbits, Sam leading his faithful pony Bill along behind him. Remus and Harry stood close to Boromir and Aragorn who brought up the rear. As they traveled Harry tried to strike up a conversation with the Gondorian, and he seemed willing enough.

"I don't believe I ever caught your name, my friend," Harry said politely, as he saw his father talking to Aragorn.

"Boromir, son of Denethor, and yourself?" the young Gondorian asked as they continued to walk.

"Harrison Potter, but I prefer Harry if you don't mind. Before we go any further, you must give up on trying to take the Ring for you homeland. I know that you wish to save it, and that there seems to be no hope, but there is always hope as long as those willing to fight draw breath. If you took the Ring and tried to use it, you would only be hastening your homes fall," Harry told him looking him in the eye.

"What do you know of such things!" Boromir spat out angrily to him.

Harry's eyes darkened and Boromir felt a shiver go down his spine as the wind began to stir. Suddenly he was hit by memories of bloodshed and gore everywhere he turned and then he saw his reflection in a pond not far off the battle field, it was Harry! When he came back to the present he stared at Harry in surprise and new respect, this man had gone through so much at a young age. Slowly the wind began to settle and Harry's eyes turned back to their natural emerald green eyes when he knew the young Gondorian understood him.

"I do not know if I can. The Ring whispers in my head," Boromir admitted almost ashamed.

"Never be ashamed of your weaknesses, it is what makes you human and nothing like Sauron. By admitting your weakness you have started down the path of making it one of your strengths. Do not give up hope for your people and your home, and the Ring has nothing over you," Harry said throwing a brotherly arm over the Man's shoulders.

"How do you ignore its whispers?" Boromir asked, feeling slightly comforted, he was so used to being the strong one and it was nice to have someone take over for once.

"It offers me things I know are impossible, and that go against my morals. Such as the resurrection of my loved ones that died in the war I showed you," Harry said his face becoming sad and distant.

"Would you not want them to come back?" Boromir asked confused, he knew if his brother were to die and he was offered to bring him back he would grasp the chance with both hands.

"You know there is a story from my home, it speaks of three objects, one a wand of unbeatable power, another a stone that could bring back the dead, and Death's invisibility cloak. Now the reason I mentioned this was because the man that got the stone used it to bring back his dead lover, but she was depressed and hated every moment of it and so he killed himself to truly be with her," Harry told him, "I do not wish to do that to my friends, they have already died once, and are finally at peace."

"I think I'd like to hear that story," Harry was shocked to hear Gandalf beside him, he had not noticed the group had stopped or that they were listening to him attentively.

"Are we already stopping for the night?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"No, we still have a ways to go, but still I would very much enjoy to hear this story you mentioned," Gandalf said a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

"Damn, almost had ya, well alright, but let's get walking and then I'll start telling you," Harry told him making a shooing motion with his hands.

So the group began walking again but were listening closely to Harry as he began the story, Harry had memorized it from the many times he had read it, "The story is a bed time story in my world that was proved true by myself and was known as the Tale of Three Brothers. _There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In__ time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure. And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic, and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him. So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother. Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and give it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead. And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from the place without being followed by Death. And Death, most unwillingly handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility. Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts. In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination. The first brother traveled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible. That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The thief took the wand and for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat. And so Death took the first brother for his own. Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him. Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly to join her. And so Death took the second brother for his own. But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the younger brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life._" Harry finished the tale, "These three objects lived on and became known as the Deathly Hollows. The sign for them was a triangle with a circle that touched all three sides, and a line that split both the circle and the triangle in half."

"What ever happened to them?" Gimli asked curious.

"The Elder Wand was followed by much bloodshed, but soon found a master and stayed in peace for many years and was forgotten. The stone was never found until my sixth year, and even then I knew not what it was. The Cloak of Invisibility was passed down the generation all the way down to me," Harry told them, "I am known in my world as the Master of the Deathly Hollows, I am the last owner to the Elder Wand and I lost the stone purposefully, the only thing I kept was my Invisibility Cloak," Harry finished.

"Why would you not use these items?" Gimli asked dreaming of great riches.

"Clear your mind of such ridiculous notions, Gimli, son of Gloin! These things are not to be used lightly! Many of my family members were murdered with that wand, and that stone only brought pain to those you brought back!" Harry told him sharply, he voice cutting through the dwarf's visions.

"I apologize Master Potter, I did not mean offence," Gimli said ashamed of himself, as well as his actions.

Harry walked faster and drapped an arm around the ginger haired dwarf's shoulders, "Do not bow your head in shame, but be proud and accept the mistake made. Learn from that mistake and do not repeat it," Harry told him his voice warm and kind, "And there is no need for such formalities between us my friend, just Harry or Sketch if you prefer."

"Or you could do what I do and just call him annoying," Remus joked a comical grin on his face.

"Oh, I can be annoying Remus. Don't you recall that wonderful Halloween night we spent with the Dark Poufs not so merry men?" Harry asked turning to glance at Remus over his shoulder a scary glint in his eye.

Remus groaned, though the other members could see the grin on his face, "Don't remind me, I still have nightmares!" he moaned giving a mock shudder.

"What?" Sam asked feeling slightly left out.

"Well you see, like every other Halloween night, something exciting just had to happen and Moony and I got captured by the Duck-I mean Dark Lord's Doughnut-I mean Death Eaters," Harry said, making the others laugh at his obvious cover ups.

From there Remus continued, "We were traveling through the forest tied, but the stupid idiots forgot to gag us. So Harry, getting bored, decided to start singing some annoying muggle songs like the Song that Never Ends and 99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall. Lucius, the leader of the group, got fed up and came back to us, we were in the back, but two werewolves were following behind us to make sure we didn't run," Remus finished trying to bight back laughter as the memories of that night returned.

"Which was pretty stupid on his part, coming back toward us I mean, but then again he didn't know we could control him if he was close enough. So, anyway I took over him, he kept his mind but couldn't control his body movements, and made him slap himself over and over again all the time repeating 'stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself'," Harry told them a proud grin on his face, his eyes far away.

"Malfoy started cursing Sketch here with every cuss word in the book, but Sketch's only reply was, 'You shouldn't talk about yourself like that, it does horrible things to your self esteem,' one of the younger Death Eaters," Remus was interrupted when Harry coughed out what sounded almost like "Doughnut Eaters" and grinned at him before continuing, "hissed 'Do you have a death wish?' and Sketch, being the nitwit who doesn't keep his mouth shut, you know Harry I blame that attribute on James Lily always knew when to shut her mouth, anyway he told them really loudly, 'Now why would you think that? I only disrespect Voldemort, insult Lucius Malfoy, pissed off my drunk Uncle….hey what do you know! I do have a death wish!'," Remus finished.

By this time all the Hobbits were laughing along with Boromir, Gimli was chuckling along with Aragorn, Gandalf's eyes were twinkling in amusement, and Legolas had an amused smile on his face.

"Hey, my epiphany is not a laughing matter! I had just figured out I was suicidal, the least you could do was be understanding!" Harry said giving a "humph" and turned his nose up in mock offence.

After a few moments both shook with laughter as they continued to walk. Soon their laughter died and the group then continued on in silence. They soon came to a hill top littered with large boulders and decided to rest for a time. Merry and Pippin asked Boromir if he would teach them to use a sword. Aragorn sat on a boulder nearby smoking his pipe and muttering advice every now and then. Harry came over carrying two plates full of sausages Sam had made and sat beside him handing him one of them. Aragorn took it with a nod in thanks and put away his pipe and began eating.

Finally he bucked up the courage to ask the question that had been bugging him since the Council meeting, "Have you been avoiding me?"

Harry turned and looked at him, his emerald green eyes wide with surprise and shock, "Why would I-," and then it hit him, he hadn't talked to Aragorn since before the Council meeting!

Aragorn looked at him waiting for an answer, almost afraid of what it would be, "No I haven't Aragorn! I'm sorry if that's what it seemed like, I was only trying to get to know the other members of the Fellowship so the Ring did not have another hold over us," Harry explained to him.

"You're not angry that I didn't tell you about me being the next King of Gondor?" Aragorn asked hope rising up within him rapidly.

"Why would I be mad about you for that? That's your business as well as who you tell! But I do have a question why do you not want to be King?" Harry asked after taking a bite of the sausages.

Aragorn turned his head away, "I like the freedom I have as a Ranger," he told him not meeting his eye.

"But that's only part of it, right? You are afraid you will repeat your ancestor's mistake," Harry finished for him.

Aragorn finally turned to him and gave a hesitant nod. Harry shook his head and chuckled.

"Tell me, what's your name?" Harry asked looking at him with a kind smile.

"Aragorn, son of-," but Harry cut him off, "No, just Aragorn. You are Aragorn and that's all. It does not matter who your father is, it does not matter who his father is, what matters is who _you_ are," Harry told him, "You have the hands of a healer, the arms of a warrior, the heart of an Elf, the spirit of a Man, and the air of a King. That is who you are, _that_ is what makes you Aragorn," Harry finished.

Aragorn looked at him in surprise, and that only grew as Harry put out his hand and said, "The names Harry, and you are?"

A smile broke out on Aragorn's face and he took Harry's hand, "Aragorn."

Then both turned back to their plates to finish their sausages. Harry soon began shouting out moves for the Hobbits to use on Boromir. What Boromir didn't know was that Harry had already told them a plan through their mind link.

_'Distract him Pippin, then Merry I want you to disarm him,'_ Harry told them.

The time to act out the plan came when Boromir accidently nicked Pippin's hand. He lowered his sword and apologized, he fell back surprised when Merry twisted the sword out of his hand and made it fly up into the air and land in his outstretched hand, officially disarming him. Pippin then put the tip of his sword at his throat stopping him from fighting back. Harry had a grin on his face and began to clap as did Aragorn. Pippin and Merry sent each other identical grins and then put down their swords before bowing deeply.

Sam came over and tapped Harry on the shoulder and asked, "Brother, what is that?" he asked pointing to the sky where it seemed a small cloud was headed toward them.

"Just a whiff of cloud," Gimli dismissed and went to go back arguing with Gandalf about taking the path through the Mines of Moria.

"It's moving pretty fast for a cloud and against the wind none the less," Remus observed.

Harry, who had been looking at the "cloud" this whole time shouted out at the same time as Legolas, "Crebain, from Dunland!"

"Hide!" Gandalf shouted.

Harry jumped up and put out the fire as well as scattering the ashes and covering it with dirt. He then grabbed the two bags that lay beside the fire and ran over to a large rock. He threw the bags beneath before grabbing Frodo in his arms and gripping Aragorn's wrist and threw them beneath the overhang with the bags. He then transformed into his wolf form and lay down on one of the rocks as if sun bathing. He felt Remus soon join him.

_'Is everyone hidden?' _he asked going into war mode as Hermione and Ginny had joked.

_'Yes, Boromir has Merry and Pip, Sam is hiding with Bill, Legolas is hiding with Gimli, and Gandalf is hidden by himself. What about Frodo and Aragorn?' _he asked as he faked a wide yawn.

_'Beneath us, under the underhand,'_ Harry replied.

They heard Frodo whimper beneath them and Harry quickly began to sing a song in his head, and Frodo soon began to calm. That's when the crows were upon them, Harry and Remus looked up as if surprised and sniffed the air as if wandering if it was their dinner for the night. The crows soon left and the Fellowship soon came out of hiding and Remus and Harry soon transformed back to their human forms. Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir looked at them in awe and surprise.

"Seems we won't be able to go the way you want old man, it's being watched," Harry informed him pulling Frodo up and into his arms comfortingly.

"Yes, we'll have to take the Pass of Caradhras," Gandalf said confirming his Harry's thoughts.

_'Why did I agree to this again?'_ he asked Remus telepathically not a few hours later as he held Frodo and trekked through the shoulder high snow.

_'Because it was safe and Frodo wouldn't get caught by Saruman,'_ Remus replied, it was the fifth time Harry had asked him.

Harry heaved a sigh, _'It's not so safe if we all die of hypothermia,'_ he said angrily when he caught sight of Frodo's blue lips.

"Stop!" he shouted to the front where Gandalf was breaking the snow with his staff to form them a small path. Legolas walked atop the snow as if he was a feather and barely left an imprint.

"Are you crazy young lad!" Gimli shouted from his position at the front.

"Yes, but that has nothing to do with this situation, Remus I'm using the heating charm to keep us all warm," he informed Remus before closing his eyes and concentrating on what warmth was.

Soon he heard multiple gasps and knew it must have worked, when he opened his eyes again Remus sent him a grateful look and he nodded back. That's when Harry heard a voice coated with magic fill the air, it was filled with darkness and evil. He felt a shudder go down his spine and quickly let go of the restraints on his magic to stop whatever spell the Istari was using. That's when he heard the snow coming down towards them in a small avalanche; he pushed Frodo to the side of the mountain and saw that Legolas would not make it in time. He lunged forward and pushed the man toward the wall only to be hit with the snow just afterwards.

"HARRY!" he heard Remus shout before he felt himself tumbling down the side of the small path on the mountain side.

5 New Home, New Adventure


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Tombs of Moria

Remus blasted the snow that was covering him and soon began shouting loudly for his son. The others watched in amazement as the wind began to whip around the man and slowly formed a miniature tornado around him.

That's when they heard a shout, "Moony, the wind isn't helping my weak grip!" Harry's weak voice reached their ears.

Legolas quickly walked over to the edge and stared down to see Harry clinging to the small rocks that jutted out from the side of the mountain. Blood covered the side of his face and his clothing was slowly becoming wet and frozen. He ran over to the Hobbits pony and grabbed the rope that hung off one of the packs and ran back over to the edge. He lowered one end down to Harry and shouted for him to grab hold. Harry did so and Legolas with the combined attempts of Gimli, Boromir, Aragorn, and Remus pulled the hurt wizard up to the path again.

As soon as he was stable on the path Remus swept him up in a deep embrace, only to pull back and swat him upside the head and pulling him close again. The Fellowship saw Harry roll his eyes and had to fight back hysterical laughter that had been to close for their liking! As soon as Remus pulled back, albeit reluctantly, Frodo and the other three Hobbits launched themselves at him. He lost his balance and fell backwards into the snow forming an outline of a man with weird bulges here and there. Soon they all lost it and began laughing.

But soon Gandalf called them back, they had to decide where to go. They argued heatedly and Harry felt a little disappointment when Boromir spoke of going through the gap of Rohan, it seemed he was still falling for the Ring's manipulations. Then the choice was put on Frodo and he saw him glancing at his friends blue lips and knew he must be under much pressure.

_'Follow your instincts little warrior, and remember no matter what it is I will support and protect you,'_ he whispered soothingly through their link.

Frodo sent him a grateful smile and finally decided on the Mines of Moria. They traveled down the mountain and quickly began making their way for the mines. They stopped to make camp that night and started a small fire to warm themselves. Though they had felt warm on the mountain thanks to Harry's charm, it had soon faded on the way down. As his Hobbit brothers and his dad slept Harry sat on watch. He was soon joined by Aragorn. They spoke quietly until Harry heard someone walking up to him; he turned to see Legolas coming over to him. He gave him a warm and welcoming smile and patted the dirt on his other side where Aragorn wasn't sitting.

"Why did you risk yourself for me?" Legolas asked, his voice quiet, after he had sat down and stared out into the forest about them.

"Why wouldn't I?" Harry retaliated, looking at Legolas with a knowing look.

"Because then you wouldn't have almost died and you wouldn't have left your Ada without a son," Legolas said angrily.

Aragorn looked at him in surprise it was rare for an Elf to lose control of their emotions.

"Legolas I want you to guess my age when my life was first threatened," Harry said his voice only a whisper.

"What does that-?" but Legolas didn't get to finish because Harry interrupted him, "Just guess."

"Twenty-seven," Legolas said just throwing out a number.

This caused Harry to laugh, "I'm only twenty Legolas, sweet Merlin! No, wrong, you get two more guess," he said.

Legolas was confused but Remus, who had overheard the conversation, came over and sat beside the blond Elf who reminded him of his son Draco and explained, "Where we come from there is a saying, its "three strikes and you're out" it's a sports term, so you get three guesses and if you do not get any of those three guesses right, he'll tell you the answer."

Legolas nodded in understanding, "Alright, hmmm….were you eighteen?" he asked throwing out another number.

Harry shook his head no and waited for his last guess, "Nineteen?" again Harry shook his head no, "Then how old were you!" Legolas asked anxious to hear the answer but also dreading the answer.

Harry gave a sigh, "I was one year old when someone tried to take my life," he whispered hearing his mother's scream from that night, he almost wanted to look around for a Dementor but knew there wasn't one.

"WHAT!" Legolas shouted but Harry and Remus quickly put a hand over his mouth and they froze looking at the bundle of Hobbits sleeping by the fire.

After a few minutes of nothing but soft snores they relaxed and moved their hands from the blond Elf's mouth, "Yes, I was one when my life was nearly taken and my parents were killed," he explained.

Legolas stared at him shocked, how could this young, sweet Man have gone through such things.

Remus decided to speak up then, "And don't forget that the same guy kept coming at you every year you spent at Hogwarts, and ironically a lot of his stunts happened on Halloween."

"What's Hallow-een?" Legolas asked.

"It's a night where children get to dress up in costumes and be something they're not and go trick-or-treating, they basically go from house to house getting candy and sometimes they play pranks," Harry explained.

"Why was this man after you in the first place Harry?" Legolas asked angry that anyone would try to kill someone so young.

"A Man by the name of Tom Riddle was obsessed with immortality, so he split his soul into halves and stored them in objects, they then became known as Horcruxes. When Tom, who by then was named Voldemort, had come to kill me he had already split his soul into six halves. He had heard part of a prophecy that basically put a big flaming red target on my forehead, he then shot a killing curse at me but it back fired and hit him instead breaking off another part of his soul and storing it in the only living thing left in the room, me. That night I became a Horcrux," Harry told him.

"Don't forget you died for a while before coming back to life," Aragorn put in remember the story Harry had told him and the Hobbits on their way to Rivendell.

Legolas stared at Harry in amazement and sadness, he had lost his parents so young…..wait wasn't Remus his dad?

As if reading his thoughts Remus told him, "Harry is my son through blood adopting," he explained.

"Through what?" Aragorn and Legolas asked at the same time.

"You mean to tell me that your wizards are so stone aged they haven't even come up with a simple blood adoption potion? That's one of the first potions you learn in your first year at Hogwarts!" Harry exclaimed exasperated.

"Calm down cub, anyway to answer your question it is a potion which allows the one wishing to adopt to actually make that person their flesh and blood, therefore making them their actual children as if they actually came from you through birth," Remus explained calmly.

"Ah," Legolas said in understanding.

"Okay, we've gone way off topic! My point is Legolas you are family, everyone in the Fellowship I now consider my family, and I protect those I love!" Harry told him wrapping a brotherly arm around his shoulder.

Legolas sat in shock; this Man had risked his life for him and was now saying he was part of his family! Seeing the Elf's shock Harry chuckled and squeezed his shoulders in a half hug.

"Get some rest my little Elf brother, you're going to need it when it comes to the Mines, I know of Elves fears when it comes to dark, underground places," Harry said soothingly before nudging Legolas over to the fire.

"I'm older than you by more than a thousand years, so that would make _you _the little brother," Legolas claimed grinning before obliging and going over to the fire to get some rest.

Harry laughed and turned back to the watch, Remus soon left as well and transformed before lying next to the Hobbits and falling asleep feeling safe knowing his cub was on watch. Aragorn stared out into the woods as well and thought about when they thought Harry dead. He had felt as if his heart had been torn from him and then ripped to shreds by a troll before being placed back in his chest. He could not understand it, then when he knew Harry was alive he was filled with such joy he thought he would float off the mountain!

'_It's love_,' a voice whispered.

_'That's impossible, I love Arwen!'_ he denied, but deep down he knew the voice was right he just wasn't ready to accept it yet.

Suddenly he felt a head on his shoulder; he looked down to see Harry's ebony locks. He relaxed and hesitantly rested his head atop Harry's, when he didn't protest he relaxed completely. And so they sat throughout the watch sharing warmth and relaxed.

The next day, as the sun was sinking below the horizon, they finally reached the gate of Moria. It looked more like a the side of a cliff, but Harry knew looks could be deceiving and was soon proved correct when an arch with many designs and writing appeared when the moon's beams hit it. Gandalf placed his staff on it and began muttering in a weird language that sounded like gibberish to Harry who only rolled his eyes, that wasn't going to open the gate.

It gave them the means, it stated it plainly, "speak friend and enter" really you didn't get simpler than that. Gandalf was making it harder than it needed to be! Harry went to sit beside the water, he sensed the squid that slept beneath, he knew it was not kind, it was oozing malice and darkness.

_'My brothers, do not disturb the water a creature of evil sleeps beneath,"_ he warned the Hobbits telepathically not wishing to speak aloud.

Aragorn went with Sam to release Bill, Harry could sense his sadness and even a bit of loneliness from his brave brother.

_'Come here Sam, my little Gryffindor brother,' _Harry told him kindly beckoning him over to his side by the water, the other three knew better than to disturb a moment like this and so distracted themselves.

_'What is it big brother?' _he asked, his usually kind voice was coated with sadness at the loss of his pony.

_'Why don't you tell me how you find Bill,'_ Harry told him transforming and curling up around the little Hobbit.

And so Sam spoke of how he saved Bill from his abusive master and nursed him back to health. His voice was filled with love and Harry could tell he loved the pony very dearly.

Finally, when Sam finished, Harry spoke, _'You remind me of my other brother, he was much like a twin, who died in the war Papa and I escaped. His name was Neville and he was obsessed with plants and animals just as you are. He was shy and belittled himself so much because he was always being compared with his parents by everyone who knew them. You see Neville's real parents had been tortured so long that they lost their sanity, and so the real Neville was buried to be replaced by a small and scared little boy. Neville was sorted into my house, Gryffindor, and as you know it was meant for the brave. He could never understand why he was sorted there, but I saw it every day. Neville was the bravest of all the Gryffindor's and was as loyal as a Hufflepuff to those he loved. I helped the real Neville come out and he resembled you in every way, don't ever change Samwise Gamgee, and remember when you get scared, that you are a Gryffindor and you can do anything you put your mind to,'_ Harry told him licking him on the cheek lovingly.

Sam had tears in his eyes and he hugged Harry around the neck lovingly and buried his head within his fur. Remus who had heard the whole conversation, had tears in his eyes and quickly came over and pulled Sam up in his arms and hugged him to him tightly.

"I'm so proud of you, my brave cub," he whispered lovingly before kissing Sam on the head.

Sam was grinning and hugged his new dad tightly around the neck. Harry transformed back and when he was back to his real form he spoke, "I think we should give him Nev's Marauder nick name don't you?"

Remus grinned and nodded, "I Moony, last of the original Marauders, give thee, Samwise Gamgee-Lupin, the honorary Marauder name, Blade, welcome to the Marauders cub," he said grinning down at Sam and kissing him on the forehead.

Harry stepped up and said, "I Sketch, second generation of Marauders, accept thee, Samwise Gamgee-Lupin now Blade of the Marauders, as my honorary Marauder brother and partner in crime, welcome to the Marauders little brother," before he too kissed Sam on the forehead.

"What about us!" cried Pippin who had overheard the whole conversation, Frodo and Merry nodded in agreement with Pippin's question.

Remus and Harry looked at each other and laughed before Harry bent down and picked all three up in his arms.

"Well, let's see…Merry, you and Pippin remind me of my favorite pair of red headed twin brothers. Their real names were Fred and George Weasley. We'll give them their names Moony, sound good?" he asked turning to Remus his eyes sparkling.

Remus nodded a grin on his face, he sat Sam down and took Merry in his arms before speaking, "I Moony, last of the original Marauders, give thee, Meriadoc Brandybuck-Lupin, the honorary Marauder name, Sly, welcome to the Marauders my little trickster," he told him before kissing him on the forehead.

Harry then stepped up the other two Hobbits still in his arms and stated, "I Sketch, second generation of Marauders, accept thee, Meriadoc Brandybuck-Lupin now Sly of the Marauders, as my honorary Marauder brother and partner in crime, welcome to the Marauders my little tricky brother," he told him before he too kissed him on the forehead.

Remus then sat Merry down and took Pippin in his arms, "I Moony, last of the original Marauders, give thee, Peregrin Took-Lupin, the honorary Marauder name, Foxy, welcome to the Marauders my youngest cub and prankster," he chanted kissing Pippin on the forehead.

Again Harry chanted, "I Sketch, second generation of Marauders, accept thee, Peregrin Took-Lupin now Foxy of the Marauders, as my honorary Marauder brother and partner in crime, welcome to the Marauders my pranking brother," before kissing him on the forehead.

Last was Frodo, "What should we name him Moony?" Sketch asked.

"How about Prongslet, it was the name we gave you when you were but a baby," Remus said smiling as memories came back of those peaceful years when his friends were still alive.

Harry nodded before handing Frodo over to their Papa, "I Moony, last of the original Marauders, give thee, Frodo Baggins-Lupin, the honorary marauder name, Prongslet, welcome to the Marauders my little warrior," he said softly before kissing him on the forehead like he had the others.

Harry then spoke, "I Sketch, second generation of Marauders, accept thee, Frodo Baggins-Lupin now Prongslet of the Marauders, as my honorary Marauder brother and partner in crime, welcome to the Marauders cub," and kissed him on the forehead.

The rest of the Fellowship who had been watching gasped in surprise when magic surrounded the four Hobbits and soon their appearances began to change slightly. Frodo's once clear blue eyes had become a bright emerald green with flaks of gold in them. Pippin once red hair now had black streaks and his eyes had turned gold, Merry soon became the carbon copy of him except his eyes were like emeralds. Sam's hair stayed the same and his eyes became gold with green flaks in them.

The Hobbits confused about their reactions went to stare at their reflections in the water and also gasped. They turned questioning eyes on Remus and Harry, Remus explained.

"When I added my last name to your original last name, I adopted all of you as my sons, if you don't want to be it can easily be removed," he said quickly.

Harry's eyes became sad at the mention of this but soon brightened again at the denials from the four Hobbits and shouting that they want to be part of their family. Soon everything settled down again with Remus telling the four Hobbits a story, Harry staring into the depths of the lake, Aragorn and Gimli smoking their pipes, Legolas sitting with his eyes closed, and Boromir sitting beside Harry and silently conversing with him. Gandalf sat on a rock beside the gate looking thoughtful; he just couldn't figure it out!

After what seemed the thousandth frustrated sigh from the old Istari, Harry was fed up, he stepped in front of the gate. Everyone watched him curious as to what he was doing; wandering if he was going to do some weird powerful spell, but all Harry said was "mellon". They were amazed when the gates opened and Gandalf stared at the boy in awe.

Seeing his look he snorted, "Old man, if you couldn't tell that was a riddle you need to rethink your career choice," he said before stepping into the Mines and looking around, casting a wandless lumos. An orb of white floated about him but sent out light to all around him and reached up to 18 meters from him. Remus soon followed him and cast his own lumos, after him came the rest of the Fellowship though the Hobbits hovered at the entrance. Gimli was speaking of the luxuries of the mine.

"And they call it a mine! A mine!" he said as if it was the most absurd thing he had ever heard.

"This is no mine, my dwarf brother, it has become a tomb," Harry told him looking at the dusty skeletons that littered the front entrance way.

"No!" the ginger haired dwarf shouted as Legolas went over and tore out one of the arrows from the breast of one of the many dwarf skeletons.

"Goblins!" he spat before pulling an arrow from his quiver and notching it.

"We should have gone for the Gap of Rohan," Boromir said angrily as they began to back toward the entrance.

There came a surprised and fearful shout and Harry spun around because it was Frodo who had let the shout loose. There was his brother being held in the air by a slimy tentacle coming from the depths of the black lake. As the Fellowship was about to lunge into action to save the Hobbit they froze at the sound of a feral growl. They turned slowly to see a pure black wolf with a white spot just above one of its eyes; it's back as tall as Gandalf without his pointed hat. He lunged forward and soon there came a animalistic squeal from the squid beneath the water as he bit through the tentacle holding his brother. The wolf fell into the water not fighting, he knew Remus would catch Frodo before he hit the water, and attacked the squid. He transformed back into his human form, pulled the pulsing Gryffindor sword from his back and stabbing the squid. It let out one last anguished and pain filled cry before it died.

Harry's head broke the surface of the water and he breathed in a large lungful of air. He swam to the shore only to see that the squid had apparently made the entrance crash leaving him on the outside and his friends on the inside. He gave an exasperated sigh, today was not his day! First he got wet, then he gets covered in squid guts, and now he has to Apparate into a dank, dark mine! He closed his eyes and imagined what the entrance hall had looked like. Soon he felt as if he was being squeezed and the air was being vacuumed out of his lungs. He landed in a heap at his destination and gasped for air.

The Fellowship had been panicking, Harry was stuck outside the mine and now they were stuck inside. Gimli and Boromir were holding back Remus from running to the door and trying to dig through the pile. Suddenly there came a loud POP and Harry lay in a heap on the floor, wet and covered in what looked like innards. He lay heaving as if he was being denied oxygen. Remus quickly pulled himself out of the restraining arms of the Man and Dwarf and ran over to his crumpled son. He turned him over on his back which helped him supply more air to his heaving lungs.

When he finally gained enough air he calmed and opened his eyes to look into the worried gold of his dad, "Wocher Remus," he rasped giving him a weak smile.

Remus gave him a watery smile and hugged him close silent tears falling, he had thought he had lost his cub again. He was able to pull back after a while and helped his son stand though he seemed a bit weak he was able to stand on his own. He looked down at himself disgusted, he snapped his fingers and a light flashed before he was changed. Now he wore a pair of faded jeans that fit him perfectly with combat boots on top. His shirt was black with a silver and green and gold and red dragons that seemed to be wrapped around his chest and torso, it looked as if the sleeves had been ripped from the shirt. His hands were now covered in fingerless leather gloves.

"That is so much better, more comfortable, and dry too," Harry said giving a content sigh and hugging himself.

Remus laughed before he decided to change as well, he had gotten wet while catching Frodo and had forgotten when he thought he had lost his cub again. Another flash of light later and Remus stood before them in white washed jeans with paint splatters on them and a white wife beater covered with a scarlet short sleeve, button up shirt. His feet were covered in black, steel toed boots. They could see tattoos around each wrist and wandered what they said, because they were in Latin. Around both their necks were dog tags that said their Marauder names as well as their real names.

Harry looked at the collapsed gateway calculatingly, before shaking his head and stating, "There's no way we can move those boulders, even with magic, it would waste precious time, there's no other choice than to go forward," he stated before he started up the few steps that led up to an archway. The Fellowship followed closely after and Gandalf soon took the lead. The Hobbits stayed close to Remus and Harry, and the others seemed to do so as well. After a few days in the Mines they came to a fork in their path.

"I have no memory of this place," Harry heard Gandalf mutter, he gave a sigh and sat down on one of the many boulders that littered the side of their path.

The Hobbits soon joined him and snuggled into him, Merry and Pippin began to smoke their pipes to calm themselves. Remus was across from them lying out on his back with his eyes closed taking a quick rest. The rest of the Fellowship soon followed and relaxed waiting for Gandalf to regain his memory. Harry felt Frodo give a jolt and looked down out his new brother, Frodo's eyes were glued to the darkness below them. Harry followed his sight and saw what looked like two glowing tennis balls, much like a house elf's eyes, but Harry knew what it really was, it was Gollum.

"What is that Harry?" Frodo whispered fearfully, careful not to attract the attention of his other Hobbit brothers.

"That would be Gollum little brother, he's been following us for quite some time," Harry answered calmly wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"He escaped Mordor?" Frodo asked quickly burrowing into Harry's warmth, shaking slightly in fear.

"No, little brother, I believe he was set free. Frodo, you have to understand the Ring calls to him, and he hates but can't help but love it," Harry told him squeezing him reassuringly.

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance," Frodo muttered bitterly.

"Frodo! Never wish death upon anyone, even the dirtiest of creatures! That will make you no better than Sauron," Harry said angrily.

"Sorry Harry, I'm just scared. I wish the Ring had never come to me," Frodo said tears filling his eyes as he buried his face in Harry's shirt.

"Look on the bright side little brother, if the Ring hadn't come to you, you never would have met all the friends you have today. Plus, by now, if you hadn't inherited the Ring, Sauron would probably have it and everyone in Middle Earth would be slaves. So really, it's a good thing you have the Ring," Harry told him a small, warm smile on his lips.

"I never thought of it that way!" Frodo said smiling happily, Harry was right!

Harry chuckled, "I know cub, that's why I brought it to your attention."

Frodo smiled and playfully punched Harry in the shoulder; Harry gave him a mock hurt look before both burst into laughter. Harry gave a secret grin to Remus; his mission to take Frodo's mind off his worries had been accomplished! Remus smiled and him and nodded in thanks before going back to napping peacefully. The suddenly Gandalf called out, it seemed he had found the way. When Merry exclaimed that he remembered he said no it was that the smell from one tunnel was fresher than the other.

They began walking once again and came into a beautiful chamber only to have Gimli running off with an anguished cry. When they came into the room Harry saw multiple pillars as well as, what was becoming a usual sight, skeletons of Dwarf's littered about, and a platform that went around the room, as well as a well, but what drew his attention was the tomb that lay in the middle of the room. It read, "Here lay Balin, Lord of Moria." Gimli leaned against it crying with agony at the loss of his cousin. Harry stepped forward and wrapped a comforting arm around the Dwarf and closed his eyes praying for the departed Dwarf.

Gandalf found a tome and went to the last pages and read the ominous words aloud. Harry felt a shiver go down his spine as he heard the marching feet of orcs coming their way, as he was about to open his mouth to warn his comrades Pippin beat him to it by making one of the skeleton's perched on the lip of the well fall. The Fellowship froze to listen for any tell tale movement, unknowing that they were already on their way. They soon relaxed and Gandalf closed the tome.

"Fool of a Took! Should throw yourself in next time, to rid us of your stupidity!" he said angrily wrenching his staff from the young tween's hands.

Two growls echoed throughout the room, Gandalf turned to see two angered wolf Men, "Gandalf, orcs are already headed this way, Pippin did nothing to endanger us!" Harry said coolly, his voice like ice.

Gandalf felt a shiver go down his spine at the Man's tone and the use of his name instead of the nick name Harry used. Remus glared at him, his eyes like molten gold and it almost looked as if he was a werewolf once again, before he went over to Pippin and embraced him warmly whispering praise to the young Hobbit. Pippin had tears in his eyes and he buried his face in Remus's shirt and cried softly. And then drums echoed through the mines ominously, the orcs were close.


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **I know this isn't a chapter and I'm really sorry! I just need to answer a few questions.

**For AnimeIceFox**: First, thanks for the review! I'm so glad you like it so far, and sorry about the describing my mom's always talking to me about that, I'll try to stop in the next few chapters. About Harry and Remus and the pack thing, I came up with that because Remus is a wolf and Harry his cub, so to them family would be their pack. NO, don't feel bad, I like the criticism (bet that kinda makes you feel worse huh? *sheepish*) it makes me a better author in the long run. Harry and Remus can talk to everyone because they are telepaths, but they didn't gain this talent until Middle Earth.

**For sweetyjg:** Thanks for the heads up, just so everyone knows she did die _physically_ when he was 19, but mentally, as in emotions and all that, she died when he was 17 because her parents were murdered along with her newborn baby brother, I'll be mentioning that somewhere in the story. And I can't tell you that, it's a top secret and if I told you then I'd have to kill you! ;) just kidding, but really I can't tell you or it would ruin the story for others who want to read it!

**For YueLilianPotter:** I was waiting for someone to talk to me about that! Thanks for bringing it up, I like Arwen/Aragorn pairings to, and I adore Arwen, but for some of my stories to work she has to seem like a bad person or a sister for Aragorn. Aragorn does love her, just in a familial way!

**For Haunt of twilight:** Good observation on Draco, and as I told sweetyjg, I can't tell you that or it'll ruin the story for the other readers, but you'll find out if they do or not later on in the story ;). Thank you so much for replying, I'm glad you like it!

**For DawnDarkmoon: **You're right that the pairing in Aragorn/Harry. I'm glad you think so, I just could never find a good Aragorn/Harry story, and the one good one I found makes it where they get together instantly and Aragorn instantly falls in love with him and doesn't fight it, you can't fall in love _that_ quickly!

**For Oden1234:** Then I guess I've lost a reader because yes it is slash, I figured you would have gotten that from the fact the pairing is Aragorn/Harry.

**For dragonridergirl6:** I'm glad you pointed that out; I figured that out for myself after I typed it, so for anyone reading the snitch is 150 points! Sorry about the cliffhanger, but hey it makes you want to read more doesn't it? Hahaha, but really, I'm glad you like it, and the Chasers use more than the Quaffle, I learned that when I re-read the books.

Now I have a few questions of my own: 1. What are Story/Author Alerts, are they bad? 2. Would you like me to start another story, or stick with this one and finish it first?


	11. Chapter 9

**Author Note: **I do NOT own any songs I may use in any of these future chapters. The one I'm using in this one is known as "Sound the Bugle" by Bryan Adams!

Chapter 9: One Troll Wasn't Enough?

Harry quickly placed a silent protections shield around each member of the Fellowship. Aragorn and Boromir ran forward followed closely by Legolas, to bar the doors to fend off the attack as long as they could. As Boromir went to close the doors he moved his head back just in time to avoid an arrow to the head. He quickly shut the door, as he was doing so their came a faint roar that resembled a moan.

"They have a mountain troll," Boromir said in a sarcastic happy voice.

They quickly began placing axes in the door to stop them from opening it from the outside. They then ran back and Legolas and Aragorn pulled their bows and notched arrows before taking their stance and pointing the arrow tips at the door, ready for anything. Remus and Harry quickly notched their own arrows, but their tips were glowing with a sickly green light. A tense, awkward silence passed, nothing making noise but the pounding drums echoing about them, and then it began. Goblins' arms broke through the door and their ugly faces appeared through the holes. Harry let his arrow fly right between one their eyes, it let out a shrill scream as if fell back. Other arrows followed his own, knocking out as many as they could without wasting their arrows.

Soon goblins broke down the door, Harry and Remus concentrated and their bows disappeared as if they were never there and drew their swords. They slashed goblins left and right and all around them the rest of the Fellowship doing the same. Gimli stood on the grave of his cousin hacking at any goblin who came to close. Sam was swinging a frying pan about knocking out every goblin that jumped at him. Frodo, Merry, and Pippin were stabbing whatever came near with their short blades, Frodo's glowing an ominous blue. Gandalf brandished his staff and a sword, spinning left and right. Legolas unsheathed two twin blades and seemed to dance as he slayed all the goblins. Aragorn and Boromir were fighting with their swords.

When it seemed as if they would win there came another roar and in burst a troll a collar around his neck with large chains hanging from it. Two goblins were leading it about by these chains. Harry got Remus's attention and motioned to the two goblins. He nodded his head and took one of the hidden daggers he wore and took aim before throwing it. It flew true and slit the goblins throat before swinging back toward Remus like a deadly boomerang. Harry quickly did the same with the same effects. The troll, noticing its new freedom looked around stupidly before he spotted Frodo alone and went for him. Harry seeing this stabbed him in the back of the knee hoping to gain his attention and divert it from Frodo. The troll let out an angered scream before turning and batting Harry away. He landed against a pillar and lost his breath as spots appeared in his vision. As this was happening the troll went for Frodo again who hadn't noticed until his ankle was grabbed and he was slowly being dragged toward the troll. He tried to get a grip on the many boulders about, but his hands kept slipping.

"Harry! Remus! Aragorn!" he shouted hoping someone would help him.

Finally he used Sting to cut into the troll's hand making him release him. He quickly scooted backward as the troll let go to look at his hand. By then Aragorn had made it to his side and stabbed the troll with one of the many spears that had been lying around the room. The troll batted Aragorn aside just as he had Harry and took out the spear from between its ribs. As it was doing this Frodo had run over to Aragorn trying to wake him. He turned to run only to run into the spear the troll had stabbed into the wall trying to stab him, forcing him back into a corner leaving his chest open. The troll then promptly stabbed him in the chest.

Harry who had been fighting his way through the horde of goblins saw this, but knew he wasn't dead. This did not stop from angering him though, that troll tried to kill his little brother! Everyone in the room froze when a howl echoed throughout the mines and Harry's once green eyes glowed gold, magic flowing out of him in torrents. Another howl soon joined his, Remus began to claw through the shocked and frozen goblins Harry joining him. They reached the troll at the same time and nodded to another before transforming into their wolf forms, their backs were as tall as Gandalf without his hat. Both pounced on the troll and began to tear off its limbs before they both lunged for his head. Together they transformed into their human forms and stood on his shoulders before grabbing one of their swords and plunging it into its neck.

The troll began to stumble before it fell, dead, onto the stone floor of the room. Harry and Remus, by then, had sheathed their swords and jumped as the troll fell before flipping off and landing on their feet gracefully. Harry walked over to Frodo's face down form just as Aragorn reached him. He knelt beside him and helped Aragorn to turn him over, all the Fellowship, excluding Harry, gasped in amazement as Frodo gasped for breath.

"I'm alright," he panted rubbing his chest where the spear had hit.

"You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar!" Aragorn exclaimed in awe.

Harry answered, "Did you not notice that none of you gained one wound, even when the sword connected with your skin?" when they all nodded, he finished, "I placed a protective shield around all of you, but I don't think that's the only thing that saved my little brother's life."

Everyone turned to Frodo as he unbuttoned a few of his shirt's buttons and showed the mithril shirt beneath.

"Mithril," Gimli said his voice breathless.

"How do you feel cub?" Remus asked kneeling in front of him buttoning his shirt up for him.

"Just a little breathless, I think that spear left a bruise," Frodo said breathlessly.

"It probably did, I'll take a look out of it once we get out of these mines, but until then we need to get moving before more goblins come for us," Harry said lifting Frodo to his feet before going over to Aragorn and offering his hand to help him up.

Aragorn took it and felt a shock go down his arm but ignored it, trying to fight down a blush. He was soon on his feet, as he was about to say thank you goblin war cries echoed about them.

"To the bridge of _**Khazad**_**-**_**dûm!" Gandalf cried and they all ran out of the room. **_

_** They came into an open area filled with pillars and were soon encircled by a hoard of goblins. They all went back to back brandishing weapons at the goblins willing to fight to the death. There came a loud roar that sent shivers down Harry's spine, whatever it was, it wasn't there for afternoon tea. The goblins fled at the sound and that's when Harry noticed the eerie red glow coming from the opposite way they wanted to go. The good news was they didn't have to go **____**toward**__** the monster, the bad news was the monster was coming toward **____**them**__**! **_

_** "What is this new form of devilry?" Boromir asked holding a lit torch, his knuckles white.**_

_** "A **_Balrog," Gandalf said, his voice filled with disgust but Harry could hear the underlying fear.

"And how exactly should we approach this situation?" Harry asked pulling the two closest Hobbits to his sides.

Another roar came, but this one shook the mines to the very foundations, "Run!" Gandalf said before shooting off. It took them a while to comprehend his demand before they two were running after him. They came to stairs that had no banister; Harry looked over the sides and couldn't see the bottom of the chasm. They quickly descended Harry turned to see an ugly looking…._thing!_ It was right behind them and seemed to be made of lava, its eyes glowing eerily with to twisting horns coming from both sides of its head. It burst through the small door making boulders fall from the high ceiling and onto the stairs they wished to take.

They were half way down the stairs when a boulder crashed into the stairs before them leaving a large gap between them and the stairs they needed to take. Legolas jumped first followed by Gandalf. As Aragorn was about to throw Sam across arrows began to rain down on them. Harry thought of his bow and it appeared in his outstretched hand and he soon began shooting arrows at the goblins that were standing on a pavilion to their right. As each fell another replaced them. Soon all that were left were himself and Aragorn, but as soon as they went to jump and boulder fell on the stairs not far behind them leaving the part of the stairs they stood on with no support. It began to wobble, leaning left, right, backward, and forward.

"Aragorn hold on to me!" Harry shouted before he transformed waiting for Aragorn to climb on his back.

When he saw Harry's wolf form he threw his arms around his neck and threw a leg of his back to straddle it. As soon as he felt Aragorn had a good enough hold that he would not fall he paused waiting for the best moment to jump. As the stair tilted toward the part where their friends stood he lunged across the gap, flying over his friends' heads and landing in front of them a few feet. He skidded a bit before he gained his balanced on the slight decline of the stairs. Aragorn quickly climbed off his back so he could transform back, Harry began running in wolf form and transformed mid run.

"Show off," he heard Gimli mutter.

Harry's warm laugh echoed around them and seemed to bring them hope and strength as they ran, "You're just sore that Legolas had to catch you by the beard my Dwarf brother!" he called back tauntingly.

"Why you little-," Gimli said steaming, but everyone could see the smile and amusement in his eyes.

They soon reached a stone bridge with nothing to stop them from falling off the edges into the dark pit bellow. Harry ran across leading the rest. Gandalf came last but stopped in the middle of the bridge and turned to the Balrog that had just burst through behind them. The Fellowship froze calling his name, all except Harry; he concentrated and looked into the old wizards mind. He came up with a gasp, tears falling from his eyes; he sent what he had learned to Remus. Remus too began to cry silently but the other members of the Fellowship took no notice to consumed with the sight before them.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf stated, his voice filled with strength and power, he slammed his staff on the bridge before him, somewhere in their running he had lost his pointed hat.

The Balrog roared and brought down his sword only to meet a white dome of power.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" he screamed louder slamming his staff down one last time.

The bridge before him began to crack and soon it fell and the Balrog with it. Gandalf turned and began walking toward them, all but Harry and Remus let out a relieved sigh, but the Balrog's whip wrapped around his ankle causing him to fall. As he was about to fall he gripped at the rocks, holding steady.

His pure blue eyes met Frodo's, "Fly you fools," he said before letting go and allowing himself to fall.

"GANDALF!" Frodo shouted hysterically.

"Kick his ass Gandalf, and give him no mercy, may Fate be with you," Harry said sending a ball of light down into the chasm below after Gandalf.

Remus soon did the same the other members running, Boromir holding Frodo and preventing him from running after Gandalf. Harry grabbed Aragorn's shoulder, he seemed to be in a trance staring at where Gandalf once stood, and dragged him to the exit, Remus following closely after to protect them from the arrows raining down on them from the goblins on the other side of the bridge.

The Fellowship lay on the rocks that surrounded the exit of the Mines. Merry holding Pippin as they cried, Sam staring down at the rocks he sat on. Harry and Remus stood looking on this scene with a bitter remembrance from the war they had been in before. The same had happened when any died for the light, they hated it because it meant they had failed to protect their pack yet again.

"Legolas get them up," Aragorn said, his voice firm and filled with a fake strength and confidence.

Legolas did so, his eyes glazed and far away, it still had yet to sink in.

"Give them a moment for pities sake!" Boromir said angrily.

"Goblins will be swarming these grounds by nightfall; we must make it the Woods of Lothlorien!" Aragorn said angrily, "Get them up, Legolas, Boromir."

"On your feet Sam," he said pulling the sandy haired Hobbit to his feet; he looked up to see Frodo walking away slowly.

"Frodo!" he called after the Hobbit, Frodo turned haunted blue eyes onto him.

Harry seeing this ran over to the Hobbit and picked him up in his arms quietly offering his comfort. When he was back with the Fellowship he picked up Sam and did the same. Both buried their faces in his neck and he felt warm tears fall beneath the neck of his shirt. Remus did the same for Merry and Pippin and soon they all began running for the Woods of Lothlorien. As they ran a hauntingly sad voice sang:

Sound the bugle now... play it just for me  
As the seasons change... remember how I used to be  
Now I can't go on...I can't even start  
I've got nothing left... just an empty heart.

They turned to see Harry with tears falling from his emerald green eyes; his voice was slow and haunting making them all wish to cry.

I'm a soldier... wounded so I must give up the fight  
There's nothing more for me... lead me away  
Or leave me lying here

Sound the bugle now... tell them I don't care  
There's not a road I know that leads to anywhere  
Without a light, I fear that I will stumble in the dark  
Lay right down and decide not to go on

Then his voice began to gain strength, filled with love and awe almost.

Then from on high, somewhere in the distance There's a voice that calls,  
"Remember who you are... if you lose yourself,  
Your courage soon will follow,  
So be strong tonight... remember who you are"

Yeah, your a soldier now,  
Fighting in a battle,  
To be free once more.  
Yeah, that's worth fighting for

His song ended his voice strong and full of confidence. By then Frodo's tears had stopped and he motioned to be let down, he had the strength now, Gandalf would have wanted him to go on! The other Hobbits soon followed and Remus strode forward before putting a supporting arm around Harry's shoulders and leaned forward whispering into his ear.

"You did good cub, I'm so proud of you," he then kissed him on the temple before turning back to the path before them leaving his arm around his oldest cubs shoulders.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Look to Tomorrow

The Fellowship reached the edge of the woods after a few days travel, Aragorn and Legolas in the lead. Harry and Remus walked with Merry, Pippin, and Boromir forming the middle of the group, Gimli and Frodo and Sam taking up the rear. As Frodo and Sam began lagging behind a bit Gimli turned and motioned them to join him.

"Stay close young Hobbits, they say an enchantress lives in these woods. She can read your mind, and dull the senses. Well here's one Dwarf who won't be fooled, I have the eyes of an eagle and the ears of a fox! Oh!" he exclaimed finding an arrow pointed at him right between his eyes.

Harry had no time to think as he too had arrows aimed at him, Remus at his back seemed to be in the same position. When he looked around so did the rest of the Fellowship, he noticed the fearful looks Pippin was sending him and gave a reassuring smile and a nod. He seemed to gain confidence from this and raised his head high, his fear hidden only defiance showing in his eyes. Harry gave a proud grin before turning his own emotionless eyes onto the ones holding the arrows.

A blond Elf stepped from behind a tree, his features aristocratic and proud, he reminded Harry of Draco when he still only saw the blond boy's mask, "The Dwarf breathed so loudly we could have shot him in the dark," he drawled, amusement dripping from his town.

Harry held back a laugh, but a small snort came out, "And what do you think is so funny lad?" Gimli shouted at him angrily.

"Nothing, nothing just that I was thinking the exact same thing as we were walking," Harry said innocently.

"Why you little-," Gimli lunged for the emerald eyed Animagus.

"You mind lowering those, I really don't feel like getting hacked to bits by a midget half my size," Harry asked the archer before him, his voice joking.

The Elf seemed to be fighting back a laugh as he lowered his arrow just in time for Harry to dodge out of the way of Gimli's unsheathed ax. He kept dancing around, avoiding the Dwarf's ax, the amused eyes of the Lorien Elves following them about.

"Aw come on Gingie, you know you love me!" Harry taunted.

"Who the hell is Gingie?" Gimli asked pausing in his attack, his eyes fill with curiosity.

"No one you know," Harry said quickly.

"Were you insulting me?" Gimli asked suspiciously.

"No of course not, why would I ever do such a thing!" Harry said dramatically placing a hand on his chest over his heard and the other on his hip, "Do I look like a person that would insult someone?"

The rest of the Fellowship snorted, "Yeah, your right," Harry admitted nodding his head.

Gimli ran after him again but by then Harry was by the blond Elf from before and he dove behind him, "Save me oh wonderful person I've never met before!" Harry yelled cowering over exaggeratingly behind him.

"Harry James Potter-Lupin, don't drag that nice Elf into your problems!" Remus said in a mock reprimanding tone, trying to pull off a serious face but failing terribly.

"Aw, but that's no fun Moonikins!" Harry said pouting but coming out from behind the blond Elf.

He turned to the Elf he hid behind, "Since you were so kind as to shield me from the evil midget may I have your name, you already have mine seeing as Moonikins gave it to you," he said holding out a hand kindly.

"Haldir," the blond Elf said biting back a laugh and trying to keep up his proud mask.

"Pleasure to meet you Haldir-," he went to say more but a voice cut him off sounding angry and evil, "Harry…."

Harry flinched before slowly looking over his shoulder, their stood Remus with a dagger drawn and an evil glint in his eye Gimli was slowly backing away from the angry Animagus, the Elves around him doing the same, "Eeeep!" Harry yelled before he dived behind Haldir again.

"Well Haldir, it was nice meeting you and even though I knew you for a very short time I am glad to call you my friend, you'll defiantly be invited to the funeral, bring cake!" Harry said in a happy voice before he shot off, Remus hot on his heels shouting, "Harry James Potter-Lupin get your ass back here so I can kick it all the way to Rohan!"

Harry circled back and ran by them and they heard his reply, "But then you wouldn't have the honor of my company!" before laughing madly and running faster.

Remus's only answer was to tackle Harry and tied his hands and feet together. He then pulled off his boots and his sock before stuffing it in Harry's mouth and putting his boot back on. He stood and threw Harry over his shoulders and walked back to the clearing where everyone was watching. They could all tell the ebony haired youth was pouting. Remus then threw him on the ground and he landed in the oddest position with his face in the dirt and his butt in the air, but soon found out this was purposeful when Remus kicked him making him roll over and land flat on his back. This was the last straw and all of them began to laugh, they didn't notice Remus and Harry sharing a triumphant look.

"Haldir, we need shelter and a safe place to recover," Aragorn told the blond Elf in Elvish once he had slowly began to stop laughing.

Haldir gave him a surprised glance before he glanced at Frodo and answered, "We cannot give you that place," before he turned and went to walk but Harry's voice stopped him.

"You know what, I take back my invitations you won't have the honor to attend my funeral and we'll eat the cake you brought with you and you won't get a piece so nyah!" Harry said sticking out his tongue childishly as he shook of the rope that was still around his wrists.

"How did you untie those so fast?" Gimli asked, he had seen the knots and they looked pretty tight.

"What are you talking about, I was never tied up?" Harry said giving him a confused look.

"Yes you were, I saw the ropes!" Gimli exclaimed pointing to the ground only to see the ropes had disappeared.

Harry gave him a questioning look, when he turned his back he sent the other members a wink and mouthed 'play along'.

"Lad," Gimli said turning to Aragorn, "did you not see him tied up?" he asked.

"No Master Dwarf, I did not. Are you feeling alright, you must be quite tired to be having such hallucinations," he said fighting to keep a straight face.

"But-and he-ropes," Gimli said making mad gestures and spluttering.

This broke everyone's careful control and they all burst out laughing. By then Haldir had had a conversation with the Lady Galadriel ordering him to allow them to enter.

"Follow me, my Lady wishes to speak to you," he said shortly before turning and walking the other Elves disappearing.

Harry turned to Remus and shrugged before following after the blond Elf only to stop shortly when Haldir quickly turned back, "The Dwarf must be blind folded," he said shortly before gesturing an Elf holding a cloth forward.

Harry stepped in front of Gimli before the Dwarf could protest, "If he is to be blind folded then so shall I," he declared his eyes stern and filled with power.

"As will I," Remus said stepping up beside Gimli and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Us too!" Pippin shouted pushing the other three Hobbits before him to stand by Gimli.

"We all will," Aragorn declared also stepping up to stand beside Gimli, Boromir and Legolas both gave determined nods.

Haldir nodded, "As you wish," before gesturing other Elves forward who also carried cloth, then their worlds went dark.

They walked for quite some time before they stopped and the blind folds were removed. They were in a beautiful clearing standing at the bottom of a small, white stair case. Harry stepped closer to the Hobbits and they inched closer to him as well. Pippin was holding one of his hands, Merry the other while Sam and Frodo just leaned on his legs for strength as well as warmth. Remus soon joined them as well as the other members of the Fellowship all wishing to be close to something familiar in the strange land. There came a bright light that nearly blinded them but around the edges Harry spotted dress covered legs as well as legs covered in leggings.

As the feet neared the bottom of the stair case the light disappeared and revealed to typically beautiful Elf, _I wonder if there are any ugly Elves?'_ Harry thought, he heard Remus snort and the Hobbits giggle.

When the other members looked at him he only gave them an innocent look. They rolled their eyes before turning back to the Elves before them. The lady who Harry knew was Galadriel from the knowledge he gained when he first came to Middle Earth, seemed to emit a white glow and wore a beautiful, white flowing gown. The male Elf also wore white, his blonde hair pulled back in braids as Galadriel's flowed free.

_'Geez, is this some new insane asylum? I'm not crazy, I swear!' _Harry thought jokingly, Remus had to bite down a laugh, choking.

_'Sure you're not cub, sure you're not,' _Remus replied sarcastically.

_'Hey, what's that supposed to mean?'_ Harry said glaring at Remus, but before he could reply he was cut off by Celeborn's question.

"Eleven set out from Rivendell, but I see only ten. Tell me what happened to Gandalf, for I would very much like to speak with him," he asked, pronouncing every word as if afraid to say it wrong.

None answered as Galadriel's unnerving blue eyes met each of theirs, when they came to Frodo, Remus, and Harry however they seemed to cloud with confusion for a moment before moving on. They soon met those of Aragorn's before she spoke, her face spoke of sadness and disbelief, "He has fallen into shadow."

They all bowed their heads sadly before she spoke again, "Shed your sadness, you are safe here and can finally rest in peace," her eyes met Harry's and he felt pressure on the barriers. He quickly pushed her out of his mind sending a message back to her, _'It's rude to invade other people's minds without permission She-Elf! You'll do well to remember that the next time you try to see into my mind, it is not a pretty sight,'_ before he turned back to the Hobbits and ushered them to follow their Elf guide.

The Fellowship was led to another beautiful clearing, but this one had a gigantic tree in the center. They pulled off their packs and set them down on the ground letting out relieved sighs as their shoulders were freed of their burdens. The Hobbits sat in the roots of the tree, the others unpacking what they would need for the rest. Harry saw Boromir slip away and sit on a root staring out into the forest around them. He gained Remus's attentions and motioned toward Boromir to tell him where he would be if he was needed.

He walked over to the Gondorian warrior and sat beside him, "You can rest here my brother, we are quiet safe," he whispered leaning back on his hands and looking at the stars.

"I will get no rest here," Boromir said his voice bitter and filled with unease and uncertainties.

Harry gave him a questioning look and he answered, "I heard her voice in my head telling me what you told me at the beginning of the journey," he said, "She told me there was still hope for my people as you did, but I cannot see it!" his voice was filled with anger and sadness, Harry could tell he had given up.

He sat up and put an arm around the Gondorian's shoulders comfortingly, "Do you want to know why you cannot see the hope?" he asked looking Boromir in the eyes, he got a nod from the blond Man, "It is because you yourself have lost hope for your people. To see hope, you must have hope," Harry told him.

Boromir looked at the young Man beside him in surprise, he spoke so wisely for someone of such young age, "How do you always know what to say Harry?" he asked amazed.

Harry chuckled, "Because I've been in your position before, but my brothers were there to give me a good kick in the ass to open my eyes. You ever need one just tell me, I'll be happy to oblige," Harry told him giving him a mischievous grin.

This caused Boromir to laugh, "Thank you Harry, I'll be sure to come to you if I ever need it," he whispered to the Animagus still chuckling.

"Be sure you do, now come on you need sleep," Harry said standing, only to collapse.

Boromir gave a surprised shout and caught the young Man before he could hit the ground. His shout brought the other members over to see what had happened. The moment Remus saw Harry's collapsed form he ran over hurriedly and pulled Harry from Boromir's arms into his own. He looked down at his cub only to sigh in relief, he was just unconscious.

"My silly cub, how many nights have you gone without sleep?" he asked him shaking his head with a fond smile on his face.

"Since Rivendell," he heard the muttered reply.

Remus gave an exasperated sigh as the other members just stared at the ebony haired Man in Remus's arms in awe and surprise, how could he not have slept in so long? Remus stood with the Man in his arms and walked back to where they had unpacked the bed rolls before laying Harry on one of them, keeping the young Man's head in his lap to make him comfortable, before leaning back on the trunk of the tree. Soon Frodo stepped up and lay next to Harry, cuddling into his side. Harry lifted a tired arm and wrapped it around the curly haired Hobbit; Pippin soon took the other side and was soon wrapped in Harry's arms as well. Sam and Merry soon joined the cuddle fest and then all four fell asleep comforted by each other's presence.

Remus began to run his fingers comfortingly through Harry's hair and hummed the lullaby they had hummed to the Hobbits in Rivendell, he felt Harry relax and heard his breathing deepen, he was finally asleep. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the trunk still running his fingers through Harry's hair.

"What is that song?"Legolas asked curiously sitting beside the honey brown haired Animagus, "It's quite soothing," he said looking up at the stars.

"It's the lullaby Lily used to sing Harry when he was a baby," Remus said a fond, but sad, smile on his face, "I'm surprised Harry remembered it, he hasn't heard it since that Halloween night."

"What happened that night? We know that his parents died but we don't know why or how," Boromir said sitting on the other side of the father.

Remus heaved a tired sigh, Aragorn and Gimli soon sat as well ready to listen, though Aragorn had already heard it he did not know what exactly went on that night, "In our world there are Secret Keepers who are the only ones that can know and give out the location of the people in hiding. Lily and James chose Peter, one James and my friends, one of the original Marauders; we called him Wormtail because he turned into a rat. Peter betrayed them to Riddle who was after them because of a stupid prophecy. That night James told Lily to run and fought Riddle for as long as he could before he was killed. By then Lily had taken Harry into the nursery, Riddle soon found them and offered Lily the chance to live as long as she stepped aside and allowed him to kill her child. Lily did not continually begging him not to kill her son, so Riddle killed her. He then turned his wand on Harry and uttered the curse but it bounced back and hit him instead pushing his soul out of his body and incinerating his body. That night Harry gained the lightning bold scar on his forehead that made him so famous," Remus told them.

"How do you know this? Were you there?" Aragorn asked curious.

"No, do you remember what Harry told you of Dementors?" when he got a nod he continued, "When a Dementor came close to Harry he fainted and had to hear as his parents were killed by Riddle," he finished.

They looked down at Harry in horror, no one should have to relive such a thing! They sat in silence for a while before Boromir broke it, "Why is it that he makes me feel younger than I truly am? He is younger than me, yet I feel like the younger brother when he is near," the Gondorian muttered a little disgruntled.

"That's just the effect Harry has on people. My cub never had a chance to be a child, he was forced to be an adult every since that night Riddle killed his parents and gave Harry the scar. He was forced into a war because he was the only one able to kill Riddle, no other could succeed. He's also very protective of those he calls family, and has the best instincts when it comes to character. We soon found out that it was a trait his mother passed down to him," Remus said still running his fingers through Harry's hair.

"It sounds like he needs older brothers more than he needs younger ones," Gimli muttered looking at the Man sadly.

Remus gave a sad sigh, "The very few that gained the title "big brother" died in the war we were in, as did all of Harry's sisters and aunts and uncles and grandparents. His godfathers and myself are the only ones left that are considered "older" to him, but even so he was protective of us. Now that his godfathers are gone and we have no knowledge of which dimension, I'm all he has left," Remus told them.

"Well he has another big brother," Legolas said determined to look after the ebony haired wolf that slept before him.

"And another!" Boromir declared.

Remus chuckled and smiled warmly at them, "Thank you, but I warn you he's quite a handful."

Soon they all went off on their own, Legolas to walk and talk with the Elves, Aragorn and Boromir to sleep as well as Gimli. Slowly Remus felt himself falling asleep, before he did he whispered one last thing, "You have people who want to take care of you cub, let them," before he yawned and let sleep take him.

Galadriel strode into the clearing bare footed, making no noise at all except the swishing of the skirt of her dress. She walked over to awaken the Ringbearer, but emerald green eyes and met her own. She felt a tugging and knew that she would bring this strange Man to the mirror as well. She began to walk away giving a small motion for him to follow her. Harry slowly detangled himself from the Hobbit that lay around him kissing each on the forehead before following the She-Elf.

He followed her to a beautiful, well kept garden with a small gurgling stream going through it. It began to sing when his bare feet met the cool grass of the garden. A small basin that looked much like a bird bath sat near the center, and close to the stream. Galadriel bent and used a pitcher to scoop water from the stream before walking over to the basin waiting for him to come closer.

"Come look," she said her voice soft and kind.

"What will I see?" Harry asked though he already had an idea.

"It may show you the past, the present, or the future, there is no knowing," she said before she poured the pure water into the basin. By then Harry had reached the basin, instead of looking into the water as he knew he was supposed to do, he lifted it with his powers and sent it back to the stream.

When Galadriel gave him a questioning look he replied, "I know my past, I am living my present, and I want nothing to do with the future! I know you see whatever I do, you should not peer into such things. The future is meant to be a mystery for a reason; those who see it should keep what they see to themselves. I had my life dictated by a prophecy about the future no other should bear such a burden. Instead of looking into the far future look to tomorrow the more worrying of things."

"You are a strange one Harry Potter-Lupin," Galadriel declared seeing the wisdom and sense in the boy's statement.

"If I am strange my Lady than you are weird," Harry declared grinning, he turned to go but paused when he reached the steps, "Oh, before I go, do not bring Frodo here to peer into your mirror, he knows what he must do. He knows he must go without the Fellowship, but that does not give you the right to tell him he must be alone and heighten his fears."

"How did you-," Galadriel began before it hit her, "You can see into the future," she stated.

Harry turned and winked at her, "Whether I do or not is my little secret," before he turned and walked back to the clearing he had come from.

As he walked he remembered the day he discovered he was a Seer, he and Luna had been reading the Quibbler in as they waited for Hermione and Ron to return from the prefects meeting. He had suddenly been somewhere else he no longer sat in the tent, Luna wasn't there, and the Quibbler he had been reading had disappeared. He looked on as pictures passed before him, Ron staring at him jealously, Hermione with dead eyes, a locket with a cursive S on it, and an ice covered lake with something glinting through the ice from the bottom. Then just as suddenly as he was there he was back in the train compartment, Quibbler in hand and Luna right across from him. She stared at him with clear eyes for the first time he had known her.

He found out that she too was a Seer and helped him through the denials and told him of her first vision. She then helped him interpret the vision, that was the day Harry had lost whatever grip he had on being free of his responsibility as defeater of Voldemort. He was brought from his musing when he came to the clearing. He gazed lovingly at his father and younger brothers as they slept, he would keep them safe and alive no matter what it took he vowed. He saw Aragorn shivering out of the corner of his eye and rolled them, the Man always seemed to try and be invincible. He went over carrying a blanket, when he reached the Rangers side he saw tears falling down his face.

Harry wiped them away as best he could before covering the Ranger with the blanket. He then sat beside him and ran his fingers through Aragorn's hair as Remus had done for him and began to hum the lullaby Harry remembered a beautiful woman's voice singing, but the words were only a buzz in his ear, all he heard was the tune. Slowly Aragorn's tears stopped and Harry leaned forward, "You do not need to be invincible and unfeeling to be strong," he whispered before kissing the Ranger on the temple love swelling in his heart.

He drew back quickly, did he just say love? He calmed and thought about it, _'I guess I do love him, but is it familial or am I in love?'_ he asked himself. He decided to let the answer come to him instead of worrying about it any longer. He walked around the camp to see if any of the others needed anything before laying back down where he had been before and draped a blanket over the Hobbits, himself, and his father, unaware of the blue eyes that watched the whole thing from the branches of the tree.


	13. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** A few people had questions that I'd like to answer. To **ladywatertiger:** in this they're not emotionally clueless so much as they're waiting until they know if they're _in_ love and don't just have a crush. To **Plague Rose:** I'm sure you'll write awesome stories! Sometimes the best stories you write are without someone else's help, for example your muse, what I do is a just look around me and then an idea hits me, try it out. I wouldn't mind if you want to draw one of the scenes, just send me a copy, I'm sure it'll look awesome! I want to thank all the other reviewers as well, I really am glad you like it!

Chapter 11: Far Away but so Close

The days flew as they stayed in Lorien, resting and recuperating. Harry had the time of his life spending the days playing with his brothers and getting to know them even better than when he saw their memories. He was surprised when Legolas and Boromir started acting more protective of him, but was happy none the less. Today he was just having a leisurely stroll humming happily to himself as he walked. He loved the feel of the sun on his face and the way the trees cast shadows on the path he was walking on. He stopped when he heard sobbing and he looked behind a tree to find what looked like a small child, then Harry saw his pointed ears, it was an Elfling!

He slowly approached the sobbing child before stopping in front of him, "Are you alright cub?" he asked his voice warm and gentle.

The Elfling's head shot up and fearful teal eyes looked up at him, he could now see that it was a little girl. Tears were streaming down her face and she backed away from him fearfully, and panicked even more when she felt her back hit the tree. She turned her head to the side and squinted her eyes shut as if waiting for a blow, seeing this angered Harry, who would want to hit this beautiful creature?

"Hush now cub, I'm not going to hurt you. You need to calm down, there's a girl breathe," he said gently as the girl began to calm, but tears still fell from her eyes and she stayed in that position.

When no blow came she slowly opened her eyes and Harry slowly moved and squatted before her moving a hand slowly toward her making her flinch back into the tree. Her eyes opened wide in surprise when his hand rested gently on her small, wet cheek and wiped away the tears that were falling there. He gave her a kind and warm smile and what he hoped was a reassuring look. It seemed to work because she slowly came from her position and lifted her small hands up to rest on his own cheeks. She began to move her hands over his face as if testing if her were real. This saddened him greatly but he kept perfectly still so as not to scare her back into her original position. When she finished, her hand stopped back on his cheek and she gave him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

He gave her a smile back before speaking, "Do you mind if I sit with you?" he asked kindly gesturing to the space next to her, _'She doesn't take up much space does she? Reminds me of me when I still lived with the Dursley's,'_ he thought.

She shook her head no and scooted over even more before patting the ground next to her. She still watched him warily, but this was a start.

"Can you speak, or do you just choose not to?" he asked after he had sat down and leaned back into the tree, his legs stretched out and crossed at the ankle.

"I don't want to," came her quiet voice, it was sweet like the tinkling of bells.

"Why not, it's sounds beautiful just like you?" he asked, but that seemed to be the wrong phrasing because she quickly scooted away from him.

Horror filled him when he thought over what he said, if she reacted like that to what he had said that meant that someone had raped this little girl! He felt bile rise in his throat but quickly swallowed it before he spoke, "I meant that you are beautiful and so is your voice cub, by the way what's your name?" Harry asked trying to be as casual as possible as not to make her uncomfortable.

"I don't remember," she whispered more tears filling her beautiful eyes.

"Well then we'll just have to give you one then won't we?" he said giving her a cheerful grin, "Hmm, how about Vanima, it means beautiful in Elvish?" he asked playing with the small pebbles that sat about them and making them float in his palm.

She seemed transfixed on the pebbles but shook her head vehemently, "Alright then, how about Andrea?" he asked.

She made face at that, "Okay, so that's a no, hmm how about Ariel?" he asked jokingly not helping but think of the movie The Little Mermaid that he had watched one of the blessed times the Dursley's had gone out and left him at the house alone.

She shook her head again, "How about Lily, short for Lillian, it was my mum's name?" he asked his eyes getting far away and tears filling his eyes when he thought of his mum.

She paused for a moment and thought before nodding her head, before she asked, "Did your Momma go bye-bye to?" she asked innocently.

Harry looked at her and said, "My mum went to the Valar," he told her gently, "What about your mum Lily, where did she go?" he asked gently.

Just as suddenly as she had opened up she closed again, getting up and running away. Harry heaved a sigh before letting his head fall back against the trunk of the tree with a 'thump' muttering, "Way to go Potter," to himself. The next day he returned to the spot a small part of him hoping the little Elfling girl would be there, he was surprised when she was, sitting there. She looked up at him as if she had been expecting him and patted the spot next to her. She began asking questions which he answered not wishing to rush her. She asked about the Fellowship members and about his home besides Middle Earth, and about his family from that world. Every day he returned to that spot, and each day she slowly got closer to him as they sat and each day he learned a little about her.

About three days before he and the Fellowship were going to set out she was right next to him and surprised him when she leaned into his side, and in the quiet way she always spoke she told him her story. Her Atara (mother) was an Elf of Mirkwood, her Ada (father) a Man. When her Atara found out about her she fled her home and lived with the Man until she gave birth to her. She never gave her a name and left her with her Ada not caring what happened to her. She loved her Ada though he abused her, he beat her repeatedly, called her a freak, and on the rare occasion raped her. She had just been rescued by a mysterious kind man from Rohan when Harry and the Fellowship had arrived. She told him that he looked like the kind Man that had helped her escape her Ada.

"How do I look like him?" he asked his voice kind and filled with love, as the story had gone on his arm had found its way around her shoulder, and she now sat in his lap.

"His hair was like yours, and he spoke funny like you," she said smiling softly in remembrance.

"I talk funny huh?" he said in a mock serious tone, before he took her and began tickling her.

He reveled in the tinkling laugh she gave out, he would hate to leave her when the time came. He stopped and pulled her close in a hug before he told her that he would have to leave in two more days.

"No don't leave me, you won't come back!" she said, tears filling her large doe like eyes.

It broke Harry's heart to see her like this, and then a thought struck him. He pulled the bag Hagrid had given him on his seventeenth birthday (**A/N: Look in seventh Harry Potter book for the bag I'm talking about**). He pulled opened the drawstrings and reached inside, Lily watched him, her eyes showing her curiosity. He gave an "Aha!" before he pulled out a stuffed stag from the bottom the bag. On its side, was sown the name "Prongslet" in gold and red cursive letters.

"What's your favorite color cub?" he asked as he pulled out his wand from its hollister.

"Green and black," she answered quickly.

"May I ask why?" he asked as he waved his wand changing the name on the side of the stag to "Lillian" in green and black lettering.

Lily gave a blush and looked down at her lap, muttering something to low for him to hear, "What, I'm sorry I didn't catch that sweetheart?" he asked kindly putting his wand away.

"I like them because it's the color of your eyes and hair," she whispered really quietly.

Harry's eyes widened and he stared at her in surprise, he hadn't expected that! She took his silence as a bad sign and went to run away, tears filling her eyes. Harry seeing this quickly stopped her and pulled her to his chest for a warm hug, "I'm flattered that you like me so much that you would use colors that are on me, don't ever be ashamed of anything you like or feel," he whispered to her lovingly before kissing her on the top of the head.

He pulled her back after a while of just holding her, she seemed to reluctant to leave his warmth which made him smile a bit, before he picked up the stag he left on the ground next to him when he pulled her into a hug.

"This was mine when I was a baby, you see my Ada could shift into a stag and it always made me feel safe on those dark nights. My Ada called me Prongslet, do you remember the story I told you about the Marauders?" when she nodded he continued, "Well my Ada was Prongs."

Her eyes turned to him in amazement, he chuckled before he continued on, "Now, I'm giving this to you to keep for as long as you want it, whenever you feel lonely or just need a hug, hug him and I'll feel it no matter how far away I am," he told her.

She stared at it in awe, a big grin on her face, "I can really keep him?" she asked.

He nodded but then she asked a question, "Could you change it to a wolf and put "cub" on the side of it instead of "Lillian"?" she asked shyly.

He stared at her in surprise once again before he took out his wand again and transfigured the stag into a wolf, "Could you make it's fur black and it's eyes emerald green?" she asked still not looking at him.

He did so and then noticed the odd resemblance it had to his wolf form, which he had shown her after a few days of knowing her. He then made the words say "Cub" before handing her the stuffed wolf. She grabbed it and held it close before she launched herself in his arms, "I love you Ada," she whispered before she froze and quickly stood up and ran as fast as she could.

Harry quickly ran after her to tell her he didn't mind that she called him Ada, but he couldn't find her. Feeling defeated and depressed he walked back to the clearing the Fellowship was settled. He didn't talk to anyone, didn't even smile, and only went over to sit on one of the many roots of the tall, old tree. The Fellowship shared worried glances but when Remus shook his head they went back to what they were doing.

That night Harry laid down away from the others, he stared at the stars thinking of Lily. His eyes shot open when he felt someone poke him in the side, when had he shut his eyes? _'It's probably one of the Hobbits, maybe one of them had a bad dream,' _he thought to himself as he looked around. He was surprised when instead of meeting one of the eyes of the Hobbits he met the teal eyes of Lily.

"Is it okay if I sleep with you, I'm scared of the dark?" she whispered quietly.

Harry felt his heart soar when he saw she had kept the wolf with her and was holding it close to her, he gave her a loving smile before answering, "Come here cub," he said sitting up and opening his arms for her to come over to him.

She quickly ran into his arms and snuggled into his chest as he lay down with her resting on his chest and pulled the blanket he had been using over the both of them.

"Harry?" she asked looking up at him through her lashes, when he nodded for her to continue she said, "I'm sorry I called you Ada."

"Cub, its okay, in fact I was really happy when you called me that! I would be honored if you called me Ada that would make you my daughter and make my new family even larger!" he said smiling down at her before turning his eyes back to the stars.

She leaned up to look into his eyes; "Really?" she asked her eyes filled with masked hope.

"Really, really, now it's time for little cubs to be asleep," he whispered to her before he began humming the lullaby that always soothed him, he had found out from Remus that his mum had sung it to him when he was a baby and had trouble sleeping.

She gave the biggest smile he had ever seen her have and seemed to glow with happiness before she rested her head against his chest and nuzzled into his neck before slowly her breathing deepened. Harry smiled and felt himself fill with love as he had never felt before, _'So this is what it's like to love your child? It's absolutely wonderful, I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world!'_ was his last thought before he slept.

The next morning the Fellowship woke and Remus went over to wake the still sleeping Harry, what he saw shocked him but a small fond smile came to his face, _'This must be the little Elfling he gave his mum's name to,'_ he thought.

He jumped in surprise when Harry's emerald, golden eyes met his own, _'Remus she's your new granddaughter. Spread this message to the other Fellowship members, because when she wakes I want her to meet her new family. The message is, "be gentle and move slowly" she's been abused as I was at the Dursley's except her biological Ada went further, that bastard raped her Remy!'_ Harry's eyes were beginning to glow gold, but at that moment Lily snuggled into him further and his anger blew out of him and all he felt was love.

He nodded for Remus to go and tell the others as he basked in the feeling of having a child. He couldn't help the smile that came onto his face when the word daughter came into his head. He felt Lily stir and laughed when she groaned and snuggled even deep into his chest and neck.

"Come now cub, it's time to wake up and face a new day. You're going to be meeting the rest of your family today," he told her, his voice soft and soothing as he ran his fingers through her shoulder length auburn hair.

That seemed to wake her up, her large doe, teal eyes stared at him, "I have more family?" she asked excited.

"Yup you sure do!" he said grinning at her bouncing excitement.

"What kind of family, do I have a little sister? Or maybe an aunt!" she said bouncing up on her feet her eyes wide with excitement.

Harry laughed warmly, happy to see her excited, "You have eight uncles, and a grandfather," he told her as he sat up stretching out, his muscles stiff.

This only seemed to excite her more and he had to laugh, it looked like she could jump to the stars if she grew any more excited, "Come on Ada, come on!" she exclaimed pulling on his hand to get him to his feet.

He laughed at this and let her pull him to his feet and drag him over to where the rest of the Fellowship sat talking quietly. When they reached them she seemed to calm down and hid behind him, shy all of a sudden. This made Harry laugh and he pulled her out from behind him and up into his arms.

He walked over and stood by Remus, "This is your grandfather cub," he said tilting his head toward Remus.

"Hi," she whispered looking down.

"Hello there my little Lily," Remus said his voice warm and filled with love, "Do you mind if I hold you?" he asked wanting to hold the new addition to his pack.

Lily shook her head no, and held out her arms to him looking up through her lashes a rosy blush brushing across her cheeks. Remus took her in his arms and held her close in a warm embrace kissing her on the top of the head. He reluctantly let her go after a while to be introduced to the rest of the family. Harry led her over to the four Hobbits and pointed to each as he introduced them.

"That right there is your Uncle Frodo, he's the oldest, next to him is your Uncle Sam, beside him is Uncle Merry, and finally Uncle Pippin the youngest," Harry told her grinning when she was enveloped in a group hug and kissed by all four, he noticed that she seemed drawn to Pippin and Merry more than the other two.

Next he led her over to where Gimli and Legolas were squabbling again, "And these two are your Uncle Gimli and Legolas, they fight all the time so don't worry about that," he told her when she looked worried at their fighting.

The two turned to her and smiled, Legolas pet her hair softly whispering something in Elvish and Gimli pulled her into a quick hug before they both went back to squabbling, "Don't worry, that's just their way of telling each other they love each other," he whispered conspiratorially with her.

She gave a giggle as he led her over to the last two members, Aragorn and Boromir, "And last but not least are your Uncle Boromir and Uncle Aragorn," Harry declared giving an over dramatic sweep of his arm toward them.

They turned to her and she gave them a shy smile and quickly looked down again, but Boromir scooped her up into a hug and a big sloppy kiss, "Welcome to the family little one," he told her, and she giggled.

Soon she was in Aragorn's arms and he squeezed her to him tightly and whispered, "I'm glad you joined, I haven't seen your Ada this happy since I met him," he told her winking at her when she gave him a surprised look.

She giggle, "Thank you," she whispered placing a kiss on his cheek before she wiggled to get down.

When he set her down she ran over to Harry who was engaged in a conversation with Remus and tackled him, or tried to anyway. Just as she jumped at him he turned and caught her mid air before he began to tickle her, a huge grin on his face. She screamed and laughed calling for her "Papa Remus" to save her. Remus took her into his arms and ran away with her Harry close behind them shouting for him to give his "victim" back. The day went on in the same fashion, the next day Harry taught them all tag and they played that. All in all their last days were memorable. The night before they were going to leave Lily began to cry.

Harry pulled her close whispering soothing words to her until she said, "What if you forget me?" she sobbed sadly.

"Oh cub, I could never forget you! But just to reassure you, why don't you give me something of yours to hold onto, that way when I see you again I can give it back to you," he told her rubbing her back soothingly.

She seemed to think about it before pulling a necklace from around her neck, hanging from the chain was a beautiful, glowing blue crystal, "This was my Atara's, she left it with me when I was a baby, it's all I have left to remember her by," Lily said before she lifted it and put it over his head and around his neck.

"Are you sure you want me to have this?" Harry asked lifting the crystal and looking at it amazed.

Lily nodded and kissed him on the cheek, "You're my Ada now, I want you to remember me. I thought since your Atara's name was Lily like mine, and I gave you _my_ Atara's necklace you would remember me," she said looking down at her hands in her lap.

Harry put a bent finger underneath her chin and lifted her head until their eyes met, "I love it and I'll always remember you, it's a promise," he told her kissing her on the forehead and putting the crystal in his shirt.

"M'kay," she said before she leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder.

He heard her breath deepen and knew she had gone to sleep; he gave a sigh and tried to sleep but couldn't seem to. He heard footsteps and quickly pulled a dagger, sitting up, and putting Lily behind him careful not to wake her up. Aragorn came around the corner he jumped when a dagger landed in the trunk right next to his face. Harry seeing it was him sent him an apologetic look. Aragorn grabbed the dagger and yanked it from the trunk and came over to sit beside him. He handed the dagger back to Harry hilt first before he leaned back on the tree.

"You can't sleep either?" Harry asked as he pulled Lily back onto his lap and held her close to keep her warm, Aragorn lifted the blanket over her and Harry sent him a thankful smile.

"No," Aragorn said his voice soft and he pulled out a necklace that looked much like the one Lily had given Harry.

"Where did you get that?" Harry asked curious looking at it.

"I was in love with Arwen and before we went she gave it to me, the day we left I told her I didn't love her any longer and tried to return it to her, she would not accept it," Aragorn told him.

Harry felt his heart plunge and then a word popped out at him, "Was?" he asked quietly not daring to hope.

A blush came to Aragorn's cheeks, "Yes, the day I told her I didn't love her it was a lie, but as the days passed on the journey I found my words to be true, I do love Arwen just like a sister," Aragorn admitted looking down at the necklace.

"Why is the necklace so important?" Harry asked quietly.

"It is the Evanstar," Harry gave a gasp as he was assaulted be the knowledge of what it was.

"Does only one Elf have it, or do many?" Harry asked running his fingers through Lily's hair.

"Every Elf has one, when they give it away it means they love that person and always will even when they heed the call of the waters," Aragorn told him dropping his crystal and resting his head back against the trunk.

Harry sighed and lifted the crystal out from beneath his shirt and began to fiddle with it, "You mean to tell me that Lily gave me her mum's necklace that she gave to her and is the only thing that reminds her that she loves Lily," he groaned, "Why did I have to mention giving me something, why couldn't I just swear on my magic!" he banged his head back on the trunk of the tree.

"Harry, did Lily give you that?" Aragorn asked staring in amazement at the necklace that rested around his neck.

"Yes, she thought I would forget her on the journey so I suggested she give me something to remember her by so I would not forget, just to give her reassurance. She gave me the necklace and said it was her mum's and that since she was named after my mum that it would make sure I remembered her. I didn't know it was this important!" Harry said slamming his head into the trunk again.

"Then she must really love you," Aragorn said and when he noticed Harry was still brooding and wasn't paying attention he exclaimed, "Harry! She wouldn't have given it to you if she didn't want you to have it," he finished gently.

Harry looked at him in surprise and then down at the sleeping half Elfling in his arms, "Yes, you're right," he said with a smile, and then he turned to Aragorn, "thank you Aragorn, so much," he told him before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

He froze and pulled back quickly, his cheeks flaming red, "I am so sorry," he said turning his head away and closing his eyes as if Aragorn were about to hit him.

Aragorn placed a gentle hand on his cheek and pulled his face forward to face him, when their eyes met he replied, "Don't be sorry," he whispered before he placed a gentle kiss on Harry's lips.

Harry froze once again and then slowly relaxed and as he was about to lean into the kiss the lips on his were gone and so was Aragorn. That night he discovered he was indeed in love with Aragorn, son of Arathorn, future king of Gondor.


	14. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** I have a few questions to answer from **ladywatertiger:** 1. I've told other author's the same thing; if I tell you anything before hand it'll ruin the story! You'll just have to wait and see! ;)2. Yes actually, to be a healer you must understand what your patient is feeling to make them comfortable.3. It will, can't say when, it's all coming to me as I write.4. Well, technically he's already adopted her into his heart, and at Middle Earth I highly doubt they have any social workers but I will make it where they do an adoption ceremony when everything is safe. Also, I do not own _Land of Confusion_, that was written and sung by Genesis.

Chapter 12: The Fellowship Splits Ways

The next day, the day the Fellowship was to set out both Aragorn and Harry were quiet and seemed to avoid each other. Remus went over to talk to Aragorn while Legolas went to Harry, each having an idea of what happened.

**####With Aragorn and Remus####**

Aragorn sat on the tree roots reprimanding himself for kissing Harry, _'He probably hates you now!'_ he shouted at himself angrily. He wanted to hate the feeling of the kiss but couldn't get it out of his mind or forget the feel of Harry's lips on his own. Now the love of his life hated him! _'Wait! Love of my life? I do love him!'_ Aragorn discovered his grey blue eyes widening at his discovery.

"I take it you've finally discovered you love my cub," a smooth voice said behind him.

Aragorn jumped in surprise and turned around his sword drawn only to see that it was Remus, _'Oh, great he's probably here to tell me to leave his son alone and never go near him again,'_ Aragorn thought, his heart falling to his toes.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave him alone and you won't have to worry about me again," Aragorn said his voice soft and sad as he turned back to sit on the root he had been on before.

Remus walked over and smacked him upside the head, "Did I say anything about leaving him alone, you do that, you hurt my son, you hurt my son, and I have to kill you," Remus told him calmly before sitting next to him.

Aragorn held the back of his head and looked at him in surprise and confusion, Remus seeing this began to speak, "The first time Harry thought he was in love was with a girl named Cho Chang, and she only used him to remember the boy she was in love with. Harry soon found that he only liked her because she was beautiful and stayed single until he went out with one of his best friend's younger sister named Ginny Weasley. He found he only liked her as a sister, and finally one day he met a boy from America, his name was Michael. He was so in love with him that he gave the boy his innocence, only to be betrayed by the same boy. Michael, it turned out, was a Death Eater from the American branch," Remus told him.

Aragorn became infuriated, how could anyone do such a thing to Harry? Remus seeing his infuriated look chuckled, "By your look I can tell that you truly do love him, and I will let you pursue him," Remus said.

Aragorn turned surprised eyes onto the honey haired wolf, "Is that not what you Men do here when you want to court someone? Don't you always go to the person's father?" Remus asked chuckling at the Ranger's surprised look.

"Well, yes, but why are you letting me pursue your son? I'm not worthy of him!" Aragorn shouted jumping up angrily.

"And by thinking that way, I know you are perfect for my cub," Remus said, Aragorn turned questioning eyes on the wolf and Remus continued, "You know how precious Harry is and you will treat him as such, that's why I let you court my son," Remus said putting a calming hand on Aragorn's shoulder.

He then leaned forward and mock whispered, "But don't tell Harry I had to give you permission, he's quite scary when he's angry," this caused Aragorn to burst out laughing, "I'll be sure to remember that when I speak with Harry," he laughed.

**####With Harry and Legolas####**

Harry sat in the woods where he first met Lily thinking about the night before. _'He probably regrets kissing me, I can't blame him. After all I'm only a little freak,' _he thought sadly. He knew this but he couldn't help but remember how safe he felt when Aragorn had kissed him or the warmth that had filled him when Aragorn's hand touched his cheek. He shook his head trying his best to forget.

"Finally discover that you are truly in love with Estel?" a smooth voice came from behind him.

Harry jumped and drew his sword, unaware that he was doing the exact same as Aragorn was at that very moment. When he saw Legolas he relaxed and sheathed his sword before sitting back down and leaning back against the tree. Legolas came forward and sat next to him, they sat in silence for a while, neither breaking it.

"You didn't answer my questions ai toror', do you love Estel?" Legolas asked turning his clear blue eyes onto the young Man.

Harry sighed and tears filled his eyes, "Yes, but he doesn't return my feelings," Harry declared closing his eyes in pain.

"Why do you think that?" Legolas asked calmly, willing to be patient, after all he had lived 2931 years on Middle Earth.

"Last night he kissed me and then he ran away, he was disgusted I just know it!" Harry said tears falling from his eyes.

Seeing the tears falling down Harry's cheeks Legolas felt his heart break, if Aragorn hurt this beautiful creature he was going to send him to the Void!, "Harry, did you think that maybe Aragorn might think you would be disgusted with _him_ for kissing you?" he asked wrapping a comforting arm around the emerald golden eyed wolf.

"Why would he think that?" Harry asked surprised, it did make sense though, but why would Aragorn like a freak like him, it didn't make any sense!

"I don't know ai toror', why do you think he's disgusted with you?" Legolas asked leaning his head on top of Harry's.

"Because I'm a miserable freak and no one in their right mind would fall in love with me," Harry said automatically before slapping a hand over his mouth.

Legolas felt anger fill him, his blue eyes glinted dangerously, "Who told you such things Harry?" he asked, his voice deadly.

"My uncle and Voldemort," Harry muttered looking down into his lap tears falling faster down his cheeks.

Legolas pulled Harry closer to him and said, "And you believed those bastards? Your uncle was a jealous fool who feared you and what you could do, and Voldemort was a-well you don't need me to explain about Voldemort do you? He was your enemy and would say anything to get your spirits down," Legolas told him thinking of multiple ways to kill this uncle Harry was talking about, he may not be able to get at Voldemort because he was dead, but Harry had said nothing of this uncle person dying.

"Really? I'm not a freak?" Harry asked, looking every bit the innocent child, though he was about to be twenty.

"You could never be a freak, if anything you're an angel fallen to Middle Earth," Legolas said with conviction and love, kissing Harry on the forehead.

"Thank you Legolas," Harry whispered before snuggling into Legolas's chest feeling safe like he did when Remus held him and then a thought hit him, "Then why did Aragorn run after he kissed me?" he asked.

"Harry, he was probably afraid you would hate him and would never speak to him again. And if what I think is true, he wouldn't be able to handle you not speaking with him," Legolas told him calmly, running his long fingers through Harry's hair.

"Then why didn't he just say something?" Harry asked even more confused.

"I don't know Harry, why didn't you? Don't you understand, he has the same insecurities that you have and doesn't want to hurt you? He'll come to you when he's ready, you just have to be patient and hold out for him," Legolas told him gently kissing him on the forehead when Harry turned his green eyes onto the Elf.

"M'kay, thanks for talking to me Legolas, it really helped me feel better," Harry told him before leaning forward and hugging him close.

"It was no problem ai toror'," Legolas said smiling at the young Man and hugging him warmly.

"What does that mean? You've been calling me that lately," Harry asked him.

"Ai toror' means little brother," Legolas said smiling down at him.

"Oh," Harry said blushing a bit, "I'm glad you're my older brother Legolas, I'm gonna need one throughout this whole journey," Harry told him giving him a hesitant smile.

"You have more than me as an older brother, Harry, you have Boromir and Gimli as well," Legolas told him smiling at his younger brother's blush.

"Did you just say something about Gimli that isn't an insult?" Harry asked him in mock astonishment.

"Don't tell him it might go to his head, or even worse his beard!" Legolas told him whispering and winking before giving a fake shudder.

Harry was left laughing deeply, and that's how the Fellowship came upon them. They all smiled, happy to see their innocent brother laughing and happy again.

Not long after they were all packing their knap sacks and supplies into the small canoes, there came a cry from the crowd of gathered Elves and Lily broke through them and ran toward Harry, tears falling down her small cheeks. Harry caught her and swung her up into his arms and held her close whispering soothing words into her ear. She gripped onto his tunic burying her face into his neck.

"Hush my cub, remember what I sad about hugging your wolf," Harry whispered to her kissing her on the forehead.

"Yes, if I feel lonely and I hug it you'll feel it and be hugging me back no matter how far away you are," she sniffled, "but what about nightmares, they'll come back when you're gone!" she said slowly calming down.

"I promise that if you sleep with your wolf, you won't have one nightmare. When I was little he chased away all my nightmares and protected me for the rest of the night. He'll do the same for you because you are my cub," Harry whispered reassuringly.

"You promise?" she sniffled out, looking up at him through her lashes innocently.

"No, I swear cub, you will not have one nightmare as long as you keep my wolf with you," Harry told her kissing her on the cheek and finally setting her down.

Her feet hit the ground, but she found herself scooped up into a warm hug from her Papa Remus, she snuggled in and gave him a kiss telling him to be safe and come back soon. She was passed around for hugs and got plenty of them as well as loving kisses and promises to come back soon and get her, each giving her a little something to remember them by.

As they were all about to get into the canoes they stopped when she called out, "Wait! I almost forgot, Lady Galadriel helped me make these and said they would keep you safe," she whispered tears falling down her cheeks again as she pulled out a small draw string sack and pulled out beaded bracelets.

She went to Harry first and slipped it on his wrist, its beads were red, gold, green, and silver. She went over to Remus next, his beads were yellow, black, blue, and bronze, at his surprised look she merely said, "Like your swords." She then went to Legolas; his beads were gold, green, and brown. Beside him was Gimli and he gained his next, his beads, grey, silver, and black. Next came the four Hobbits, Frodo's beads were gold and green, Sam's yellow and green, Merry's orange and gold, and Pippin's were red and gold. Finally she came over to Boromir and Aragorn, Boromir's beads were black and silver, Aragorn's the same colors as Harry's.

She finally stepped back, tears still streaming down her cheeks, and as they rowed away she waved vigorously after them. Harry seeing this handed the oar to Remus and waved back to her calling out, "I love you cub, raise hell while I'm gone!"

Soon they could no longer see the shores of Lorien and it was getting steadily colder, Harry pulled the cloak Galadriel had gifted them tighter around his shoulders. He and Remus were in one canoe on their own, Aragorn was with Sam and Frodo, Boromir with Pippin and Merry, and Legolas and Gimli shared a canoe. They rode in a heavy silence that seemed to weigh down on them like a large quilt. Harry broke this silence by humming quietly to himself.

"Harry, can you sing us another song?" Pippin asked shyly across the way.

"Yes Harry, now that we know you can sing!" Merry called out jokingly.

Harry looked like a deer caught in the headlights, "But-I-and you-," he stuttered causing the whole Fellowship to start laughing.

"You might as well Sketch, they won't let it drop now that they know you can sing well," Remus told him still chuckling at his son's look.

"But Remus, I hate singing in front of people, it took all I had to sing when we were still near Moria!" Harry exclaimed slowly panicking.

"Please Harry, can you sing, I would like to hear your voice again, it was beautiful," Aragorn asked.

A blush crossed Harry's cheeks and he reluctantly nodded, "What should I sing?" he whispered to Remus.

"Just think of a song that would fit the mood, it'll come to you Harry," Remus said unhelpfully, continuing to row.

Harry sent him a glare and a sarcastic "Thanks a lot," before he thought of a song. After a while it came to him and he began to sing:

I must've dreamed a thousand dreams

Been haunted by a million screams

But I can hear the marching feet

They're moving into the street

Now did you read the news today

They say the dangers gone away

But I can see the fires still alight

They're burning into the night

There's too many men

Too many people

Making too many problems

And not much love to go round

Can't you see

This is the land of confusion

This is the world we live in

And these are the hands we're given

Use them and let's start trying t

To make it a place worth living in

Ooh superman where are you now

When everything's gone wrong somehow

The men of steel, the men of power

Are losing control by the hour

This is the time

This is the place

So we look for the future

But there's not much love to go round

Tell me why, this is the land of confusion

This is the world we live in

And these are the hands we're given

Use them and let's start trying to make it a place worth living in

I remember long ago-

Ooh when the sun was shining

Yes and the stars were bright

All through the night

And the sound of your laughter

As I held you tight

So long ago-

I won't be coming home tonight

My generation will put it right

We're not just making promises

That we know, we'll never keep

Too many men

There's too many people

Making too many problems

And not much love to go round

Can't you see

This is the land of confusion

Now this is the world we live in

And these are the hands we're given

Use them and let's start trying

To make it a place worth fighting for

This is the world we live in

And these are the names we're given

Stand up and let's start showing

Just where our lives are going to

As the last note died the Fellowship stared at him in awe, Harry looked down at his hands blushing slightly. Slowly Frodo began clapping his hands and Sam, Merry, and Pippin joined him closely followed by Gimli and Boromir. Finally Legolas and Aragorn joined, Remus let out a shrill whistle, all of this making him blush even harder. They all began to laugh at his resemblance to a cherry, and he only glared at them. His eyes met Aragorn's own grey blue, he was given the most beautiful smile he had ever seen and his breath was taken away.

He quickly looked down at his hands again, trying to hide the fact he had been staring as well as the emotions he knew were swimming in his eyes. Aragorn sent a questioning look to Remus who had begun rowing again, Remus mouthed the words, 'Trying to hide his feelings,' and 'embarrassed' before Remus turned away and looked ahead. After a while of silent rowing they came upon a pass that was guarded by to humungous statues of Men, each wearing armor and one of his hands out toward them, palm up. Harry heard Aragorn telling Frodo and Sam they were his ancestors.

Harry stared up at them in awe and then felt the power buzzing around them, this was a sacred place. He quickly bowed his head and whispered a few words before he turned back and took the oar from Remus's hands so that he could do the same. The Fellowship looked on, curious as to what they were doing. Harry only shook his head so they turned away. They reached the shore and began to set camp, Harry smelt something that was familiar yet different at the same time. He went into a daze and he was assaulted by pictures of ugly beings that resembled orcs, but his mind told him they were very different, smarter. The word Uruk-Hai flashed into his mind before he collapsed as if all his energy had left him.

Aragorn had been pulling sacks onto the shore thinking of how he would ask Harry to court him. He glanced over at the Man who overtook his thoughts and noticed he had a glazed look on his face and grew worried. He dropped the two bags in his hands and ran over to the Man, just as he reached the ebony haired wolf's side he collapsed. Aragorn quickly caught him and held him close, gold flaked emerald eyes fluttered open and met his and he felt a shock go through him, he had to fight with everything he had not to lean down and kiss the unsuspecting Animagus.

As Aragorn had been fighting not to kiss Harry Remus had come over and knelt before him. Harry's eyes turned to Remus and the honey haired wolf asked, "What did you see cub?"

"We're being followed by orc-like beings, but they're not orcs, they're stronger, have more stamina, and are much smarter! They are Uruk-Hai," he whispered, that's when he noticed he was being held by Aragorn and he began to blush.

His embarrassment was forgotten when Merry came back to the camp carrying sticks for the fire and asked, "Where's Frodo?" he asked.

Harry's head shot up and he looked around the camp and then he saw Boromir's things but no Boromir, he felt dread filling him, _'FRODO!'_ he shouted out with his mind.

___'Harry! I had to put on the ring! It took Boromir, he's alone in the woods,'_ Frodo's voice came back to him filled with fear.

___'Where are you Prongslet?' _Harry asked jumping to his feet quickly and transforming before running into the woods.

_'By some ruins, I don't know where specifically. Wait, I see something it AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'_ he heard Frodo scream and saw him tumble down off of this large tower like ruin and then he got a flash of a great cat like eye, lidless and wreathed in flame.

___'FRODO!' _he heard Remus scream as he ran up beside him also in his wolf form.

___'I'm fine, just a little sore from falling, and the eye scared me,'_ Frodo's weak voice came to them.

They both gave a relieved sigh and began reading faster, they reached the ruins Frodo was at and found him lying on his back on the floor and were glad he had taken off the Ring, but saw he held it in his hand. Both transformed, not before Harry told Remus to stay back and he would handle it, he had noticed the crazed look in Frodo's eyes and the glinting Ring in his hand.

"Frodo," Harry said walking toward him, at that moment Aragorn burst into the clearing.

Remus held him back as Harry came forward, "Stay away!" Frodo screamed scooting backwards on the ground before getting to his feet quickly.

Harry felt a stab at his heart but knew Frodo was remembering what happened with Boromir, "Frodo, Prongslet, I swore to protect you and give you anything you needed, and I keep my promises," Harry whispered to him.

Frodo gave him a suspicious look and held out the Ring palm up to him, "Would you destroy the Ring?" he asked staring Harry in the eyes.

Harry heard the Ring whispering his name trying to seduce him into taking it and putting it on, Harry stepped forward staring at the Ring captivated. When he reached Frodo, he knelt before him and closed Frodo's fingers, "Do you remember when I showed you that vision before we came to Moria and you asked when you would have to go alone?" he asked Frodo placing a gentle hand on his cheek.

"You said I had to go when the time was right," Frodo replied quietly, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Now is the right time Prongslet, but just because the Fellowship cannot come with you doesn't mean you must go alone," Harry told him giving him a gentle smile.

"Really?" Frodo asked turning his matching eyes to meet Harry's eyes.

"Really, really," Harry told him grinning, at this moment Remus stepped forward, "I'll be coming with you my little cub, I know that Harry can take care of the rest of my cubs," Remus told Frodo kissing him on the forehead.

"You can't come with me?" Frodo asked looking at Harry, Harry shook his head and said, "My place is here protecting the rest of the Fellowship," he told Frodo wiping away the tears that were now falling down Frodo's cheeks.

"I'm scared big brother," Frodo whispered burying his face in Harry's neck.

Harry gave a silent sigh and then an idea hit him, he whispered in Frodo's ear, "No need to be afraid, you'll have Papa and Sam with you. Besides don't you remember the ring I gave you before we went to Rivendell? Remember what I told you when I gave it to you?" he asked gently.

He felt Frodo nod and so he whispered, "Frodo I want you to give me my godfather's ring."

Frodo misunderstanding him began to sob, but slowly removed the ring from his pocket where he kept it. Harry took it from him and pulled out the drawstring sack once again from around his neck. He reached inside and pulled out a long, black leather strap with a onyx wolf dangling down. He untied it and slipped the ring onto it, he then turned Frodo around and slipped the leather strap around his neck before tying it there.

He then turned Frodo around again, "There now you carry two of my things, and whenever you feel the Ring calling to you, you can wear mine instead," Harry told him kissing him on the forehead and pulling him close for a warm hug.

"But it won't fit, I tried," Frodo whispered the tears slowing when he knew Harry wasn't going to take the Black ring from him.

"If you think of me when you put it on it'll shrink to fit your finger, this way you're already wearing a ring, and the One Ring won't be able to manipulate you," Harry told him smiling lovingly.

Frodo smiled back, but then he was distracted by something over his shoulder, Harry turned to see Aragorn standing there. Harry stood and allowed Aragorn to kneel before Frodo to say his good-byes.

"I would have followed you to Mordor," Aragorn told him seriously pulling Frodo in for a hug.

"I know, take care of my brothers for me Aragorn, there's no telling what trouble they'll get into with Sketch as the ringleader," Frodo said giving a watery chuckle.

It turned into full blown laughter when Harry gave him a mock affronted look, this made Harry smile before he turned to Remus and hugged him tightly.

"I love you Papa, keep Frodo, Sam, and yourself safe," he whispered.

Remus gave him a smile and kissed him on the forehead, both cheeks and finally his nose, "You too cub, if I hear you died again, I'm going down to hell to drag you out so I can send you back myself," he declared giving him a mock stern look.

Harry laughed and kissed Remus on the cheek, "Good luck, I told Sam to wait for you two on the shore by one of the canoes, don't worry its loaded with the supplies you'll need," he whispered.

He heard Aragorn draw his sword behind him and turned in time to see Sting glowing blue, "Go!" he told his two family members, "Tell Sam I love him, and to be the brave Gryffindor I know he is!" he called after them as he drew Gryffindor's sword.

**___'Finally____some action!'_** he heard Naur shout enthusiastically.

He gave a snort at the same time Slytherin's sword did, ___'Finally wake up Alu?' _Harry asked his Slytherin sword.

**___'It's quite difficult to sleep when you've got this dimwit shouting next to you,'_** came Alu's sarcastic reply, **___'So what I miss?'_** he asked curiously as he and Aragorn began to slay, Harry doing so almost absent mindedly.

___'Nothing much, lots of fighting though, I didn't you use you so much so you didn't wake up,'_ Harry explained.

**___'You mean to tell me you used this nimrod while I was asleep? How are you still alive?'_** Alu asked in mock amazement and terror.

**___'Hey! I can kick your ass any time any place!'_** Naur shouted angrily at Alu.

___'Both of you shut up, it's hard to fight with you two bickering like an old married couple,'_ Harry told them angrily decapitating one of the Uruk-Hai.

**___'We are an old married couple,'_** they both told him as if he was stupid.

Harry groaned as he stabbed another Uruk-Hai, ___'Don't remind me! It took me forever to get those pictures out of my head!'_ Harry said giving a shudder before doing a roundhouse kick sending one of the Uruk-Hai into a tree and knocking him out.

They heard a horn in the distance, Harry heard Aragorn call out, "Gondor's horn."

___'Boromir! I won't let that vision come true dammit!'_ Harry exclaimed unaware that he was sending out these thoughts to all the members of the Fellowship, all but Frodo, Sam, and Remus saw Boromir falling with arrows protruding from his chest, blood dribbling from his lips and then the image flashed to Merry and Pippin being carried away by one of the Uruk-Hai.

Boromir, seeing the last image, fought with even more vigor keeping as many of the ugly creatures away from the two Hobbits behind him that he was protecting. He knew he could die, in fact Harry had seen it, but that didn't mean he was going to let Merry and Pippin be taken! He fought as best he could, Harry came onto this scene and saw what appeared to be the leader of this band of Uruk-Hai notch and arrow and let it fly. It was heading straight for Boromir, he knew he wouldn't reach the Gondorian in time but he had to try. He transformed and sprinted toward the unsuspecting Gondorian, he was amazed when he reached him in time and caught the arrow in his mouth.

Boromir stared at him in amazement before stabbing over his head, when Harry turned he saw an orc with an ax raised to kill him. He sent Boromir a thankful look before he began to tear as many orcs as possible. When he turned back to Boromir he watched in horror as he was hit by two arrows in the chest. He saw Boromir turn to look at his youngest brothers and begin fighting anew, though his wounds were bleeding and the arrows stuck out from his chest he continued to fight. Harry admired his spunk and continued to fight as well. He was caught around the waist by one of the orcs and watched in horror as his brothers were lifted and saw them being carried away by the running Uruk-Hai. Tears filled his eyes when arrows hit Boromir and the fearsome, strong Gondorian fell to his knees.

Seeing his vision coming true brought out a power he never knew he had, he transformed into his human form, the orcs arms still around his waist. He grabbed the orcs head and pulled, flipping the orc over his head. He stabbed him in the back with Naur, and stared at him in awe, Naur was now wreathed in flame and was glowing a pure white. He looked at Alu and saw that he was surrounded in water and glowing the same blue as Sting. He saw the leader stand over the fallen Gondorian and aim the bow at him, an arrow aimed for between his eyes. He let out a growl that reverberated throughout the forest and caused the leader to freeze in fear, the leader slowly turning. He turned just in time to have his head chopped off by Naur.

He knelt by Boromir's side and carefully lowered him to the ground, "Where's Frodo?" his voice was panicked and blood began dribbling down his chin.

"Sh, he has gone to destroy the Ring with Sam and Remus," Harry told him gently, he pulled out the arrows as gently as he could.

"Then you did what I could not, I tried to take if from him even after you told me what it would do," tears began to fall from his eyes as he lay blood everywhere.

"I know but you are forgiven big brother," Harry whispered kissing him on the forehead.

Boromir close his eyes and breathed his last breath before he died. Tears coursed down his cheeks as Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli ran into the clearing. They froze and looked down sadly at the sight before them. As he cried he began to heal Boromir's wounds the Muggle way before he sealed them magically. He then placed his hands on Boromir's chest and rested his forehead against Boromir's. The three Fellowship members looked up when they saw a glow reaching for their feet they looked up and gasped when they saw both Boromir and Harry glowing.

They watched in amazement as Boromir began breathing and slowly opened his eyes, "Harry?" he asked his voice quiet.

"Yes," Harry told him giving him a watery smile.

"I thought I died," Boromir whispered amazed.

"You did, but you've risen from the ashes like a phoenix reborn. You have another chance at life, live it right and learn from your mistakes in the past life," Harry whispered before he collapsed on Boromir's chest sobbing.

Boromir wrapped his arms around the distraught Animagus making soothing noises in his ear, "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect the little ones little brother," he whispered ashamed.

When Harry didn't reply he looked down to see that the Man was unconscious, obviously exhausted from bringing him back to life. He slowly lifted himself and was amazed when he felt no pain from his previous arrow wounds. He looked down at the Man in his arms with love and amazement, he slowly stood with his little brother in his arms. Aragorn came over and took Harry from his arms and cradled him close, Boromir could see his love for his little brother and gave a smile.

___'Hurt him and I'll be sure to kill you Aragorn, King of Gondor or not,'_ Boromir swore to himself.

They all headed back to their original camp and rested for a while, waiting for Harry to wake. He soon did, his golden flaked emerald eyes met those of the man he loved, he gave a warm smile. This smile turned into a grin when he saw Boromir alive and well beside him. He launched himself at the Gondorian giving a cry of happiness. Boromir grinned and hugged Harry tightly to him, he would keep his little brother safe no matter what!

"We have to reach the Eastern shore! Frodo, Sam, and Remus already have a head start!" Legolas cried going over to one of the canoes and beginning to push it into the water.

He was stopped when Harry put a restraining hand on his shoulder, "Frodo is meant to go on without the Fellowship, but not alone, he has the protection of my Papa and our brother," Harry told him softly.

"So the Fellowship has failed," Gimli said downtrodden.

"No, we will not leave Merry and Pippin to suffer at the hands of the Uruk-Hai!" Aragorn spoke up, Harry sent him a huge smile.

Gimli and Legolas got a glint of hope in their eyes again and nodded, "Let's hunt some orc!" Boromir shouted.

"They better pray to Valar that I don't reach them anytime soon without time to cool off, otherwise they will learn the true meaning of suffering!" Harry said, his voice full of malice, his eyes glowing gold.

**A/N:** This is the first book to my Adventure series. The sequal will be up soon, it's title is **New Friends, New Adventures**. Look for it soon!


End file.
